Eternity
by EMiH
Summary: After Sesshomaru's death, Inuyasha has been opening more to those around him. The time has come to face off with Naraku, and in the process, something happens with him and the jewel. A reunion occurs between two borhters, but is it happy? COMPLETED!
1. Tears of Sorrow Comfort of Hidden Love

Disclaimer Hey everybody! It's InuYasha Moon with another story, and this one is the sequel to "A Brother's Love." I was thinking about it, and I came up with an idea for a happy ending for everyone. So, I'll stop chit chattin and I'll let you all read! Don't forget to review, cause I love, and I mean LOVE reading your reviews! I accept any kind, because then I'll know if I need to do any changes. I'll shut up now! Enjoy!  
Chapter 1 Tears of Sorrow and the Comfort of Unrevealed Love  
The crystal rain shimmered like many diamonds as it danced gracefully to the earth, giving a dazzling performance. Not caring at all about the icy rain, Inuyasha was perched on a large boulder, his amber eyes gazing into the misty distance. He was lost entirely in his thoughts, thinking deeply about his brother's death.  
Flashback  
"Sesshomaru, you..you saved my life."  
  
He tenderly embraced his brother, tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"Do not cry Inuyasha. I did not do it for you. My only desire was to see the reaction of the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga."  
  
Inuyasha didn't buy that. He could see that deep in the demon's eyes, he was lying, only lying to keep his reputation.  
  
"Why are you troubled to admit the truth?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sesshomaru, I know that you don't despise me. It's pretty obvious. I don't hate you either."  
  
"Of course hate you. I always will."  
  
Inuyasha felt a little hurt by his harsh words, but he still knew that it wasn't the truth.  
  
"You don't, and I know it. Deny it all you want, but you're only lying to yourself."  
  
Sesshomaru gasped as tears streamed down his brother's face.  
  
"Why do you cry?"  
  
His heart filled with an indescribable emotion of pain.  
  
"Because, I care for you! I know that death is only minutes away. I can't lose you, not now that we aren't fighting."  
  
Sesshomaru felt joy, sorrow, grief, and care flowing crazily throughout his body. He had never experienced such emotion before.  
  
"Inuyasha, you were always the one with the biggest heart. However, you would constantly cover it up with that arrogant attitude of yours."  
  
"Me, arrogant? Don't make me laugh. You're the one who was always arrogant and supercilious. You walked around like you ruled everything, like you were the king or something."  
  
The dignified demon faintly smiled. Inuyasha was quite stunned to see his brother grin.  
  
"You've never smiled before. At least not a pleasant smile. I mean, I've seen you smile once in a while, but they were always evil smirks."  
  
A small giggle escaped his mouth.  
  
"Now that's a first!"  
  
Inuyasha joined him in the brief moment of laughter. Suddenly, Sesshomaru began coughing.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Inuyasha's amber eyes filled with sorrow and concern.  
  
"Inuyasha..my time is near. I only have a few minutes left in my life."  
  
He felt his whole world crash before him.  
  
"Sesshomaru, why? You can't go."  
  
"Don't act like that. We could do without the sentimental goodbyes. Just..."  
  
He was silenced when he felt a kindhearted hug. His eyes stared in shock as Inuyasha embraced him in his arms.  
  
"I'm going to miss you greatly my brother."  
  
He leaned back, his eyes overflowing with shining tears.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha."  
  
A sharp pain shot across his chest, leaving his breath scarce.  
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha."  
  
His deep voice trailed off as his breathing gradually came to an end. Inuyasha gazed at him in horror, his tears rolling down his face in a stream.  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
He delicately rested the motionless fragile body on the ground. He ascended to his feet, clenching his new Tetsusaiga in his hands. He gazed as Sesshomaru's body slowly vanished, nothing being left behind, but a small object. Inuyasha knelt down, carefully placing the object in his hands. His eyes beamed with joy as he stared at the small pebble. When they were kids, Inuyasha had given it to his brother as a birthday gift. On the front he tried drawing the two standing side by side. On the back, he had written:  
"We will always be brothers, no matter what faces us in the future. Happy Birthday."  
He smiled brightly as he placed the stone in his kimono.  
  
"I promise that I will destroy Naraku."  
End of Flashback  
"Why did it have to end like this? He didn't have to die. He could've used Tenseiga to heal his wounds, yet he chose to save me instead."  
  
His eyes slowly filled with tears of sorrow as the bitter rain drenched his body. His silver hair hung loosely over his shoulder, covering his tear stained face in a wet veil. It was stringy from the pouring rain. Shivers soon claimed his body as the ice-cold water soaked down to the skin. He brought his knees close into his chest, trying to keep warm.  
  
Suddenly, the rain stopped hitting his body, yet it was still dancing to the earth around him. He glanced over his shoulder as a shadow appeared. His eyes gazed above him, seeing an umbrella held by the hand of a beautiful maiden. Her large brown eyes were starring him, them filled with contentment and worry. She leaned forward, falling to her knees as she placed her hand upon his shoulder. Using her free hand, she supported the umbrella above them so they wouldn't get wet. She leaned more into his body, doing her absolute best to keep him warm.  
  
"Kagome." He raised his hand, delicately cupping it around hers. He let out a sigh as he tilted his head towards the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
His grip on her hand became tighter as he felt emotions ready to break loose.  
  
"Look, I want you to know that I'll always be there for you. I promise that I will help you destroy Naraku. I'll always ne right there by your side, no matter how dangerous. You can trust on me and count on me always."  
  
A gleaming tear strolled down the corner of his eye, landing on the moist soil beneath him. Kagome watched as the tear shimmered to the ground. She felt tears well up in her own eyes. She cuddled closer to Inuyasha, burying her face in his damp silver hair.  
  
"Kagome, thank you. I know that I can count on you, and trust you. Believe me, I always will."  
  
He slowly turned around, gazing into her heavenly brown eyes. They were coated with a sheet of glistening tears.  
  
"I'm glad I have you here for me. I'll always be there for you, and you can count on me too."  
  
Her face broke into a sweet smile. She gazed as he leaned forward, taking her in a full embrace. He caressed her small body close to his, tears trickling down his face. Kagome's face turned a little red, but she was enjoying the moment. She felt desire and passion burn within her, and the need to throw her arms around him and kiss him deeply. But, she was too afraid to admit it, too afraid that he didn't feel the same way and that she would only get her heart crushed. Inuyasha felt the same fervor emotion, but he was scared that he would only hurt her. He wanted to take her and make her his forever. He desired to spend the rest of his life with her. But a feeling of terror lurked in his heart, so he wouldn't confess his true feelings towards her.  
  
They both held each other as the rain slowed to a sprinkle. Within minutes, it had stopped exclusively. The earth around them glistened from the droplets of precipitation that remained, it looking like thousands of diamonds blanketing the land. And there they were, in the middle of it all, never breaking apart as the tears of their sorrow and passion trickled to the dirt.  
______________________________  
So, do you all like? I hope so! It's the sequel to "A Brother's Love," so check out that story if you wanna know what's going on. I'm going to change the title, but I have no idea what, so I need your help. The title only goes with the first chapter, so I need help. If any one could suggest some ideas, well it may be better to wait further along in the story. Anyway, I hope you all like it so far, and don't forget to review! I'm waiting to hear your responses! Ja, matta ne! 


	2. The Feelings of Family

A/N:  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews!!!! I really enjoy reading them, and that tells me that they're people out there who enjoy reading my stories. Like I said, if you all have any ideas for names for this story, I've just gotta get more chapters up, then I would greatly appreciate it! I was reading through the first two chapters, and the name only goes with the first. *sighs* Oh well, I liked the title a lot, but if it doesn't really go with the whole story, then, well, I don't know. Anyway, I'm going to shut my mouth right now and let you read my story. Oh, and I do not own any InuYasha cast members, I just enjoy writing stories with them.  
Chapter 2: The Feelings of Family  
The peaceful breeze rolled through the feudal era, craftily combing through Inuyasha's silver hair. His amber eyes gazed ahead of him into the hazy distance, completely lost in his deep thoughts. His brother's demise continued to cloud his mind. No matter what he did, or how hard he tried, he couldn't ease the pain from his loss. Not even Kagome's sweet words or gentle touch could dispense the heartache. The only other thought he held was to destroy and annihilate Naraku. Just the name caused chaos to roar violently through his mind, and would send chills of anger and rage surging through his body. But still, even his destruction wouldn't ease the pain extensively. His brother would still cease to exist, and he would still be alone. There was no way of bringing back that aristocratic demon again. Inuyasha felt so much sorrow and grief, emotions he thought he would never experience towards Sesshomaru. He was after all, his only family left to him.  
  
But that's where he was wrong. Even though he hadn't realized it yet, he had all the family he needed surrounding him. Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango were all like a family. They always stuck with each other, always protected one another, and cared deeply for each other. Yet, even from all that they have shown him, he still hasn't come to the conclusion that they are his family now, and will always be. He obviously doesn't see how much they truly care for him, and how much he means to them. They would easily give their lives if his were on the line. They would do nearly anything to ensure his safety. But still, he couldn't recognize that. It's as if a wall or barrier of some sort is blocking him from the love and care displayed towards him now. Maybe it's because his mind still dwells in his childhood memories, and the horrible tragedy bestowed upon him and Kikyo, his first love. Maybe it's because those recollections still haunt him when he's asleep and awake. But that's why they're here, to help him through it all, to help him through all of the pain and suffering. Possibly, just possibly, that wall could be lifted and he would notice the wonderful and caring family he has before him now. If that wall is removed, he would be able to relax and enjoy the fun of life, not just the pain and agony, or the misfortunes of life. He would be able to relish the sweet moments, the unforgettable, and the tender moments. He would realize that he has people there to help him through life, to guide him, and make it easier. He would see that there are people in this world who truly do care, and they are some of them.  
* * * *  
  
"Shippou, have you seen Inuyasha around?"  
  
Kagome's sweet and worried voice filled the small ears of the young kitsune. Like he often did, he was stuffing his face with the many treats and candies Kagome had brought from her time. This time, he was savoring the sour taste of a green apple lollipop. The large sphere shaped object nearly didn't fit into his mouth. He slowly removed the delicacy from his mouth and gazed into the pure eyes of the concerned maiden.  
  
"Sorry Kagome, I haven't seen him anywhere. What's troubling him anyway? He hasn't been acting like his usual self. I mean, he's usually over here trying to steal all of my candy, n-n-not that I w-want him to, it's just abnormal for him to have such manners."  
  
She couldn't find the strength to hell him, or the others for that matter what had happened. However, they would probably be somewhat happy since that burden would be off their shoulders. But still, if they knew the story, even though she didn't know the whole thing, they would have completely different emotions towards the matter.  
  
She let out a sigh, disappointed that she wasn't able to get the answer she was looking for. Her hopes suddenly changed when she felt a gentle touch. Her head shot around, but instead of gazing into the amber eyes she loved, they were an innocent navy blue. Also, not to mention, his hand wasn't directed towards her shoulder, or back, but her rear. She let out a screech as her hand aimed for his right cheek. All that was heard was her scream, a loud echoing slap, and some more of his lame excuses.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I was merely trying to ensure that you were feeling delightful, not down and upset. You have been in the dumps lately, and I couldn't help but think that Inuyasha was somehow involved."  
  
"Oh Miroku, save us..what do you mean Inuyasha?"  
  
"I mean that he can be pretty arrogant and supercilious sometimes, and since he doesn't watch what his mouth is saying, I figured that he said something to hurt you."  
  
"Eh, don't worry. I'm fine. Inuyasha has nothing to do with it, sort of. Anyway, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some fresh air?"  
  
He gave her a look of concern, knowing that she wasn't telling the whole truth.  
  
"We'll be waiting in here if you need to talk about anything."  
  
"Thanks Miroku."  
  
She gave him a soft smile then stepped outside.  
"Uh, Miroku?" The monk glanced down by his side, seeing the kitsune holding onto his robe.  
  
"Yes Shippou?"  
  
"Perhaps it'll be best that we let Kagome be. We've been hording her too much, and that could be her cause for discomfort."  
  
"Perhaps you're right. But answer me this? Where did you all of a sudden enhance your vocabulary?"  
  
"Hm? Uh.when there's nothing to do, I take pleasure in reading, or trying to anyway, Kagome's school textbooks."  
  
Miroku smiled as he glanced back towards Kagome's direction.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I wish you would just admit to us what's disturbing you, and then maybe we could help."  
  
"As do I."  
  
Shippou sadly turned around, gazing in horror at the figure that stood before him.  
  
"EEEIIIEEE!!!"  
  
His loud cry filled the hut, easily reaching Kagome's ears. She rushed into the hut, prepared to fight for her friend. Her mouth nearly dropped to the floor when she noticed the figure that had scared the child. She burst into a storm of laughter, along with the monk and figure.  
  
"H-h-hey! T-that was n-not funny! You guys enjoy torturing me, don't you?"  
  
He began to sniffle when the figure knelt down before him, her sweet voice filling his small ears.  
  
"Oh no Shippou, you've got it all wrong. You guys were just all acting so depressed, so I thought that you could use something to cheer you up."  
  
"Y-you didn't have to scare me ya know."  
  
"Sorry Shippou. I just thought is would cheer everyone up."  
  
"Still Sango."  
  
He gazed into her eyes and saw that she was truly sorry.  
  
"Eh, I forgive you. You're lucky I have such a kind heart otherwise I probably would've eaten you up."  
  
A giggle escaped her mouth as she rose to her feet. She was greeted kindheartedly by a hug from Kagome.  
  
"We're glad you're back. And thanks, you really did cheer us up."  
  
"No problem, anything for a friend."  
  
All of them gathered together and sat in a neat circle in the center of the room. A cat like creature followed behind Sango, her light coat shimmering from the blazing flames.  
  
"Kirara!"  
  
Shippou let out a squeal of joy as the cat pounced into his tiny arms, purring softly as she did. The kitsune let out a chuckle as her fur tickled his skin.  
  
"So Sango, what kind of demon did you face this time?"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but ask the question that was dying to get out.  
  
"Well, it was like one I've never seen before. Out of all my years in exterminating demons, I have never come across one as hideous as that thing was."  
  
Shippou hopped happily into Kagome's lap, still holding the cat demon.  
  
"What did it look like?"  
  
He was waiting anxiously for her to continue.  
  
"Let's see, it looked as if it were part spider, part human, and part, oh I don't know what. Anyway, its lower body was built like a horse, but instead of horse legs, long creepy spider legs were in their place. Above that, on two of the legs were tentacles that were slimy and disgusting. The demon's upper body was built more like a human. Except, it had one bulging eye, and on the center of its head was a horn. We demon exterminators call this the "Shingi no Kibou Keikai", the 'Guardian of Faith and Hope.' We have yet to understand why it resides on youkai's, but all we know is that it is believed to have ancient powers that bring good luck and strong will power during battle to whom ever possesses it. So, I thought I'd bring it back here. That youkai was a sight if you ask me."  
  
Shippou tried to hold in giggles, but it was nearly impossible for the young child.  
  
"I almost wish I could've seen it!"  
  
"Shippou, if you saw that thing you would've been running and screaming so loud and fast that you probably could've traveled through time."  
  
"Huh? Hey! No I wouldn't!"  
  
Everyone began to laugh as the fox child tried to back up his words.  
  
"I'm brave ya know, one of the bravest demons alive!"  
  
"Oh Shippou."  
  
"Don't 'oh Shippou' me! I am! I wouldn't run away like that!"  
  
"Ok, maybe not that fast, but you'd still run."  
  
"Would not!"  
  
Miroku watched in the background, enjoying the entertainment put on by the bickering two, and Kagome's heavenly laughter. He took this opportunity to check Sango, and in his words,  
  
'Just to make sure she isn't injured.'  
  
But as usual, his words were wrong, and he would end up on the floor with either a new lump, or a red face. This time, a new lump settled on the top of his head.  
  
"MIROKU!"  
  
Her voice echoed through the room, along with the THUD noise of her fist pounding his head to the floor.  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
Kirara just gazed curiously as Sango exploded from the monk's actions. Kagome and Shippou were cracking up behind them, watching as Miroku came back with another one of his pathetic excuses.  
  
"Lady Sango, I was simply trying to make sure that you weren't injured from battle."  
  
"Miroku, save us the lame excuses."  
  
Kagome found it difficult to breath from all of the laughter escaping her mouth.  
  
Not too far away, a pair of golden eyes was straining to see the commotion and excitement occurring in the hut. His dog-like ears were twitching from the laughter and happy voices that filled them. A small smile crept upon the hanyou's face as he savored their sound of pleasure.  
  
"Kagome, all of you, have so much life in you. You all know how to cheer one another up, just like one.big.family."  
  
It finally hit him, the thought and moment he had been waiting for most of his life. The barrier blocking his eyes was finally removed. He just realized that he had a family, and he wasn't alone anymore. He figured out that the people around him were his family, and they did care, deeply. They argued, but would always make up, just like a family. They cared for one another just like a family. They would give their lives for one another, just like a family. He realized that they were more than just friends, that they were his life, and the reason he could now care for people. They had taught him that, and how important friendship is. They had taught him that not everyone in this world is cruel, that there are many people who do care. He had learned from these people how to be kind and how to show it, something he has never been good at. He realized that all these months he has spent with these people; he was growing closer and closer, forming a family, and something he has longed for since a child. He felt tears come to his eyes as their elation and happiness continued to fill his ears. They may not be the perfect family, but they were his family, and he was theirs.  
  
After listening to their blissful voices, he let out a sigh, and dropped carelessly to the ground.  
  
"Kagome and the others are my family, and always will be."  
  
He slowly treaded along a narrow path that led to the hut they were residing in for the night. His silver hair swayed with the wind as he carried on. His amber eyes were starring at the ground, his mind thinking genuinely about his family. The feelings of family filled his heart with joy and delight. He had always wanted a true family, and now he had it. A shimmering tear strolled down his cheek as he thought about them, and how they have changed his life.  
  
Standing only feet before him was Kagome, enjoying the fresh air. After letting out all of her laughter, she decided to step outside and relish the clean taste of the feudal air. Her chocolate brown eyes noticed the hanyou striding towards the hut. What shocked her most was the glistening tear that fell to the earth, accompanied by a charming smile. Seeing him smile like that made her world brighten and fill with sunshine. She slowly walked towards him, watching as his sliver hair danced with the wind.  
  
Inuyasha glanced up when he heard a small footstep. He noticed Kagome standing before him, with a large smile spread across her face.  
  
"Inuyasha, would you like to come in with us? We're getting ready to make dinner, and they've decided on ramen. I figured that you would want some too, considering ho...."  
  
She was silenced when she felt a gentle touch on her hand. She looked down and saw his hand slowly encompass hers.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome, I've realized that you're my family, and I've always wanted one. You and the others are my life, and I will protect you all forever."  
  
Tears quickly filled her eyes as she heard those words come out of his mouth.  
  
"You're right, we are all family, and we shall stay with each other for eternity."  
  
She laced her hand with his and continued walking towards the hut. Both of their eyes were beaming with joy.  
  
"It feels good to have family."  
  
"I'm glad it does. We'll always be there for you Inuyasha."  
  
His grip tightened around her hand, showing that he cared.  
  
"I'm thankful."  
  
They both glanced ahead of them, watching as their friends stepped out of the door. Their faces were covered in an expression of pure happiness.  
  
Miroku gave Sango a slight tap on the back. He spoke to her in a silent whisper,  
  
"About time those two got together."  
  
She beamed with bliss as she scrutinized each detail of her two friends as they approached. They truly seemed happy.  
  
"You're right."  
  
Shippou vaulted into the air and landed carefully on her shoulder, his emerald eyes gazing at the couple.  
  
"Hey, what's going on between them?"  
  
"We'll explain it when you're a bit older."  
  
"Eh, but I wanna know!!!"  
  
"Dear Shippou, you.."  
  
Sango froze when she felt a tender touch on her rear.  
  
"MMIIRROOKKUU!!"  
  
Her voice, along with a slap echoed throughout the evening air.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha giggled as they watched their friend fall to the ground with a red handprint on his face.  
  
"When will he ever give up?"  
  
"Well, he wouldn't be Miroku if he didn't act like that."  
  
Inuyasha gasped at her.  
  
"Do you mean to say that you like him like that?"  
  
"Eh, what? No! I'm just saying that he wouldn't be as funny and seem so innocent with those awkward ways of his, I guess."  
  
Inuyasha gazed at her in sheer confusion.  
  
"Whatever. You're still too confusing to me."  
  
"Eh.thanks a lot."  
  
She removed her hand from his and stormed forward.  
  
"Hey! Come back here! I can't help it if you are!"  
  
"Sit-boy."  
  
His face met the hard solid ground.  
  
"K-Kagome!"  
  
"Oh quit! You're the one who's confusing."  
  
Sango couldn't help but giggle in her throat. She watched as Inuyasha threw a fit raising himself up. Kagome walked ahead, soon standing before Sango. She watched as she tried to hold in her laughter, but to no avail.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
She burst out into a storm of laughter for the millionth time that day.  
  
"O-oh Kagome! Y-you two are h-hilarious!"  
  
Even though Inuyasha had made her mad, she did think it was somewhat funny. She then joined her friend in the laughter, along with Shippou. Miroku just stood by them, confused on why they were laughing so much.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
His attention was directed towards the hanyou as he stormed by.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."  
  
He entered the hut, hiding a smile behind his silver hair. He was glad that he had a finally found a family. They were his life, and he would never let them go.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, Shippou, let's go in and eat now. If I laugh anymore I won't be able to eat at all."  
  
Shippou hopped gleefully onto her shoulder, gripping his small fox like hands onto the material of her sleeve.  
  
"Hush you guys! Kagome mustn't laugh anymore or else she won't be able to eat! She has to eat ya know!"  
  
Kagome, along with the others, exploded into another fit of laughter. Even Inuyasha was chuckling from the kitsune's remark. Shippou just gazed at them, an expression of fret filling his eyes.  
  
"Kagome, stop laughing! I don't want you to die from starvation!"  
  
Tears quickly filled his eyes as he began balling into her raven black hair.  
  
"Hey, hey, Shippou, it's ok. It was only a figure of speech. I'll still be able to eat."  
  
"A-a figure of speech?"  
  
"Yes, now let's go inside and eat! I'm starving!"  
  
"You can say that again!"  
  
Sango and Miroku rushed into the hut, followed by Kagome and Shippou. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who had quickly covered his smile with a glare. She knew that he had been laughing, but he was just that way. She found it adorable that he wouldn't just express his true feelings, in a way. She decided not to say anything about the faint smile she saw.  
  
"About time you guys came in here. The dinner isn't going to cook itself you know."  
  
Kagome and Sango let out another small laugh.  
  
"Hmph, woman."  
  
He turned his head, his silver hair covering his face in a veil. Beneath that veil was another hidden smile.  
  
"Sango? Would you like to help me make the soup?"  
  
She was by her side in a flash.  
  
"Just guide me through it!"  
  
Kagome sent her a warm smile. Shippou had relaxed on the ground near the warm fire, tenderly caressing Kirara in his lap, soothingly stroking her feather soft fur. Miroku was relaxing too, and enjoying the nice view of the ladies before him. His eyes were wandering, along with his mind.  
  
"Here, all you need to do is place ten cups of water over the small flame."  
Sango carefully poured ten cups of water into the bowl, doing her best to get if perfect.  
  
"It doesn't have to be perfect."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I want it to. I'm making this meal specially for you guys, my family."  
  
Kagome gave her a gentle hug, and then glanced towards Inuyasha, who now had a few tears trickling down his cheek. Kagome knew though that they were no longer tears of pain or sorrow, but tears of happiness and joy. She felt like crying herself, considering that she couldn't be happier for him.  
  
Inuyasha hid a grin beneath his veil of hair.  
  
'That's right, you are my family, and my life. And I'm your family.'  
  
His heart flooded with delight and pleasure as he watched his family enjoying one of their most precious moments. He knew that he would cherish this memory forever.  
_________________________________  
A/N: Well, there you have it! Chapters 2, complete. I hope you all like it so far. I'm going to do my best to get the next chapter up ASAP, but it may take some time. Oh, and to answer someone's question they asked me, yes I do have Tech TV. That's how I watch Betterman and Crest of the Stars. One more question, can anyone tell me how to get at least one space between the A/N, chapter, and story? I've tried so many times, and I can't figure it out. If I get a space between them, it'll be a lot easier on you guys when you read it, and it'll look a lot nicer. I've gotta go now, cause it's late. I hope you all like it so far, and it's only going to get better. Don't' forget to review! Ja, matta ne! 


	3. Opened Hearts and Two Guests

A/N:  
  
Hey there! Yes, I know it's been awhile, too long since I've updated. After we got our family problems worked out, I was on writer's block for like ever! But, now that I'm not, I was finally able to work on it! So, I'm going to stop talking because I bet you want to read it now. Enjoy it, and don't forget to review!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Opened Hearts and Two New Guests  
"Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru!"  
  
A high-pitched yell pierced through the dense fog that blanketed the silent night. A small toad like creature was scurrying through the bushes and shrubs that exceeded his height. His olive green skin glistened from the moon's pale reflection.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" His voice continued to penetrate the misty evening.  
  
Trailing not too far behind was a young girl, skipping about in the tall grass. Her chocolate brown hair swayed with the light breeze that whistled through the land. Her eyes were gazing all around her, searching for her dear friend. She slowly approached the agitated demon, trying to cheer him up with her playful voice.  
  
"Jaken, why don't you make a fun game out of this? The first one to find Sesshy gets a special treat!"  
  
His cold beady eyes glared at the girl, although he tried not to scare her. He knew that if he caused her trouble, pain, or any other discomfort, his life would end short from his master by about one hundred years. So, as calmly as he possibly could, he spoke in a chilling yet somewhat gentle voice.  
  
"Look Rin, we have no time to be playing games. We must find Lord Sesshomaru! For all we know he could be seriously hurt right now!"  
  
"Hurt?"  
  
Those words pierced through her body like an arrow. She felt fear arouse within her as she watched Jaken's look change to one of pure worry. As quick as her body would allow, she sprinted forward, hastily gripping the wrist of the youkai.  
  
"We must hurry and find Sesshy! I don't want him to be hurt!"  
  
"Rin! Let me go! I can't run as fast as you! You're moving too quickly! Slow down..."  
  
His voice echoed through the still air as their bodies gradually vanished in the distance.  
  
******************************************  
  
A warm breeze spread its gentle scent upon the feudal era of Japan. The long fields of soft blue grass swayed like the many waves that ripple along the shore of the ocean. The settle calmness of the afternoon delicately flushed its beauty upon the group of people meandering along a narrow path. They were gazing dead ahead, except for one. Her raven hair danced gracefully with the zephyr that continued to roll through the Warring States. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed at the many stones and pebbles beneath her feet. She was lost deep in thought, not caring the least bit on where she was walking.  
  
'Maybe it's just me, but did Inuyasha seem to be acting compassionate yesterday? I mean, he held my hand and everything.'  
  
Flashback  
  
"Inuyasha, would you like to come in with us? We're getting ready to make dinner, and they've decided on ramen. I figured that you would want some too, considering ho.."  
  
She was silenced when she felt a gentle touch on her hand. She looked down and saw his hand slowly encompass hers.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
'He was being so sweet to me, and when we talked about family, I've never seen him so happy in my life.'  
  
Flashback  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome, I've realized that you're my family, and I've always wanted one. You and the others are my life, and I will protect you all forever."  
  
Tears quickly filled her eyes as she heard those words come out of his mouth.  
  
"You're right, we are all family, and we shall stay with each other for eternity."  
  
She laced her hand with his and continued walking towards the hut. Both of their eyes were beaming with joy.  
  
"It feels good to have family."  
  
"I'm glad it does. We'll always be there for you Inuyasha."  
  
His grip tightened around her hand, showing that he cared. "I'm thankful."  
  
They both glanced ahead of them, watching as their friends stepped out of the door. Their faces were covered in an expression of pure happiness.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
A smile of sheer ecstasy danced across her lips as her eyes beamed with joy.  
  
'I wish I could tell you how I really feel, but how? How can I admit my true feelings for you? What would that do to you?'  
  
Many unwanted questions continued to rush through her, keeping her deep in thought.  
  
A few feet ahead of her was Inuyasha, his eyes filled with seriousness. His mind was set of a goal that day, and he would do nearly anything to achieve it. Last night, while they were sleeping, he had awoken when a familiar scent filled his nose. That smell cause chaos and anger to boil within him. He wanted to go after him then, but he knew he didn't stand a chance against the demon alone.  
  
Flashback  
  
The fire that once filled the pitch-black hut had died out, leaving nothing but a few soot covered logs and stumps, including the dusty ashes. The night air was still and silent, not even a whisper of wind blew through the era. Only a single disturbance could be heard in the eerie silence. Hidden among the trees of the forest that blanketed the land was a presence of a pure sinister evil, so vile that it overlooked the devil himself. His malicious body was concealed beneath a baboon like coat, one that seemed to be tinged with an ominous evil as well. His eyes had a cold glare of nothing but death and hell. His name, Naraku. He was feared amidst all other demons. Not a single power or force of darkness could compare to the hatred and malice that tinged his cold and empty heart. He alone was the most dreaded creature on the face of the earth.  
  
His horrific scent had slowly drifted towards the hut, creeping stealthily into the dusky depths. With little ease, it lapsed its way into the nose of the resting hanyou. Without some moment's hesitation, his body had jerked, causing him to instantly wake up. His amber eyes instantaneously filled with blaring anger and rage. Chaos roared through his mind as the demon's scent continued to fill his keen nose.  
  
"Damn it! What the hell is he doing here?"  
  
He struggled to hold back his body as it tensed up, wishing to tear after the hellish figure. He knew though, that even he, with all of his pride and strength, stood not the slightest chance against the one he despised most. He growled deeply in his throat as the direful aroma gradually began to fade away. He knew that Naraku's only intensions were to try and lure him out by causing fury to kindle within him, making him loose control. But he was smarter than that, and thought about those around him before making a big mistake. He decided to let him go for now, but when morning came, his mind would be set on eradicating him once and for all.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
A threatening belligerent growl escaped his mouth as his fists began to shake from rage. His eyes were blazing with anger as he continued forward. His demon soul could pick up the notion of death, so he knew Naraku had been here. Wherever the appalling demon would travel, an impression of a pernicious spirit would be left behind, marking his presence. Inuyasha could sense this ambience as they were walking.  
  
Trailing not too far behind Kagome was the rest of the gang. Shippou was perched carefree on Sango's shoulder, enjoying the sweet fragrance the breeze had caused as it danced through the era. Miroku treaded only feet behind, savoring the great view his eyes were examining. Trotting by his side was their loyal companion Kirara. Her silky fur shimmered from the sun's golden rays. Although the others were lighthearted at the moment, Sango was gazing as the two before her, nothing but concerned emotions flooding her mind. She watched painfully as Kagome meandered along the path, seeming to have no interest in where she was wandering. What really confused her was the fact that her and Inuyasha weren't even walking side by side. The memory she cherished from the previous day continued to deluge her mind, keeping her deep in thought.  
  
Flashback  
  
Miroku gave Sango a slight tap on the back. He spoke to her in a silent whisper,  
  
"About time those two got together."  
  
She beamed with bliss as she scrutinized each detail of her two friends as they approached. They truly seemed happy.  
  
"You're right."  
  
Shippou vaulted into the air and landed carefully on her shoulder, his emerald eyes gazing at the couple.  
  
"Hey, what's going on between them?"  
  
"We'll explain it when you're a bit older."  
  
"Eh, but I wanna know!!!"  
  
"Dear Shippou, you."  
  
Sango froze when she felt a tender touch on her rear.  
  
"MMIIRROOKKUU!!"  
  
Her voice, along with a slap echoed throughout the evening air.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
'I don't get it?'  
  
Her body came to a halt, waiting for the monk to approach her side. However, because his eyes were wandering, he didn't even notice that she had stopped. His body clashed with hers, causing Shippou to drop to the ground. He let out a squeal before his face met with the solid earth. Sango let out an irritated growl, knowing the reason for his actions.  
  
"Pervert."  
  
She mumbled angrily under her breath, hardly even audible. When he had recollected himself, along with the kitsune, he stood curiously by the maiden's side, awaiting the explanation for her sudden stop.  
  
"Why must you take so long? I've seen snails move faster than you."  
  
Shippou sent the monk a cold glare as he resumed his position on Sango's shoulder. He watched anxiously as she began moving again, now in step with Miroku.  
  
"Lady Sango, is everything ok? Is there something troubling you?"  
  
"Have you noticed?"  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
"Yesterday, unless my eyes were deceiving me, Inuyasha and Kagome were holding hands. Now, they aren't even side by side."  
  
"I'm afraid that I do not understand their relationship. It seems that at times they are an item, and others they're not. I fear though that if something doesn't spark between them soon, a past love will conquer Inuyasha's heart and no longer will Lady Kagome have the chance to share passion with him."  
  
Sango gave him a questionable look.  
  
"What do you mean? Are you saying that Kagome really does love him?"  
  
Shippou budded into their serious conversation.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? Kagome doesn't love Inuyasha. He's too much of an overconfident demon who needs to buckle down and look at reality. Besides, in Kagome's words, 'He's too much of a cold fish.'"  
  
Sango stared deeply into his emerald eyes, realizing the emotion he was trying to put into his words.  
  
"Inuyasha's too hard headed. He wouldn't see love if it hit him in the nose. More to the point, he couldn't love a stone if it were the last thing left on earth."  
  
"Shippou! How could you say that?! He's got a sensitive side too! He just has trouble expressing it."  
  
"You got that right. It's called arrogance."  
  
"I don't think anyone would be able to express their emotions if they lived the gruesome past he faced."  
  
"Still, he shouldn't be such a cold fish."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes at the pouting child. She then glanced ahead of her, gazing once more at the lonely two.  
  
"Does she really love him?"  
  
"Heh, does she? She's madly in love with the guy, head over heels, and floating in heaven."  
  
An expression of romance flushed over Sango's face.  
  
"How romantic. Kagome secretly loves Inuyasha, supposedly, but she won't tell him. I'm willing to bet Inuyasha is experiencing the same desirable emotions, yet he too won't confess to them. Doesn't that seem romantic to you? Eventually they will spill, and a new romance will kindle."  
  
A look of disgust poured over Shippou's face.  
  
"Don't be so sure."  
  
"Wha.what do you mean?"  
  
Have you not forgotten? Lady Kikyo still poses a threat towards any possible fervor emotions between the two."  
  
Sango let out an aggravated sigh.  
  
"I guess I forgot about that troublesome priestess. What do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What I mean is that this is something for them to work out. It's not right barging in on other people's business. They must search within themselves to find the power to overcome their love problems. All we'll end up doing is complicating the situation. In the meantime, we can work on our relationship."  
  
"Miroku, there is no us. Now, if you don't mind, remove your hand?!"  
  
Sango slapped his wandering hand, giving the monk a death glare.  
  
"It seems that my hand has developed a mind of its own."  
  
"Save us the lectures."  
  
Miroku just gave her his innocent smile, and then proceeded on.  
  
'Why that.he will seriously regret doing this to me!'  
  
Shippou threw him a pathetic look.  
  
"When will he grow up?"  
  
Kirara let out a slight purr as she continued on, pretending not to witness any of the commotion that just took place. Her eyes glistened with pride as she gazed into the distance, relishing the beauty of the day.  
  
'Inuyasha, I'm almost afraid to admit my feelings towards you. What if it only causes you pain, because of Kikyo. I know she stills remains in your heart, but is it possible to push her aside and allow me to enter?'  
  
From the entire deep thoughts, she never realized where she was walking. Her eyes were locked on the ground as her body enclosed on a determined hanyou. Before noticing it was too late, she collided head on with him, both sent crashing to the ground. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the collision. Her brown eyes gazed at the angered figure before her.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?"  
  
She tried desperately to speak the words she needed, but they were resting on the tip of her tongue, making it impossible.  
  
"I'm not talking to myself! Answer me!"  
  
Miroku and Sango were staring in shock, their bodies frozen from the sight of their friends' bodies clashing. Shippou was trying to ignore the situation, and Kirara was just happy-go-lucky.  
  
"Maybe we should let them be for a little?"  
  
Miroku's deep voice filled Sango's ears, causing delight to flush over her cheeks.  
  
"Good idea. That'll give them some time to come clean."  
  
The two exchanged grins as they began to slip away unseen. Shippou pouted as he watched the sight of the bickering two slowly vanish from his eyes. Kagome was too busy gazing at Inuyasha, and he was occupied by trying to get her to talk to even notice the absence of their friends.  
  
"Kagome! What the heck are you doing not paying attention like that? You could seriously hurt someone by being so clumsy!"  
  
She gradually lowered her head, her raven hair falling over her face in a veil. Hidden beneath the veil were unnoticed tears. Even though his golden eyes didn't catch the sight of tears, his acute nose could pick up the salty smell. His angered expression softened to one of worry as he leaned down next to her side.  
  
"Kagome, is everything all right?"  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
"What do you mean 'why wouldn't it be'? Don't play dumb with me! You know I know you're crying. Why are you crying? It's not like you lost something."  
  
"Haven't I?"  
  
He felt a new emotion course through his body. What did she mean 'haven't I'?  
  
"What have....you lost Kagome?"  
  
She struggled to rise to her feet, slightly swaying in the process. However, Inuyasha was there right by her side, ready to catch her if she fell.  
  
"I've lost love."  
  
He felt as if another arrow had pierced through his heart. Even though she hadn't said it directly, he knew deep in his soul she was talking about him. But how? Why would she think such a thing? He loved her deeply, but just couldn't find the strength and courage to tell what his heart so greatly desired to say. Nothing in the world could depict the feelings and emotions his mind, body, soul, and heart experienced whenever he saw her heavenly smile. Nothing could fathom the amount of passion and desire that burned brightly inside of his heart for her. If only he could summon the strength and courage to admit his true feelings towards her, if only he could tell her how he really felt, then, things would be different. They would both share a love so strong that nothing would be able to break the bond. But only is that possible if he would confess the truth and tell her the fervent words that dwell in his heart.  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
It was a brutal challenge to even choke out her name.  
  
"..how have you lost love?"  
  
Her eyes widened as she glanced over her shoulder, gazing into his pained amber eyes. She took in a lungful of air, while slowly closing her eyes.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
A wave of utter confusion struck the hanyou.  
  
"I knew I didn't stand a chance, against her. I can't replace her. It's hard for anyone to replace someone's first love, and I knew that. Yet I still continued to grow feelings for him, to develop passionate emotions towards him. I continued to allow myself to love him more each day. Even though I anticipated that he didn't bear the same desirable emotions, I went on filling my heart with nonsense of something I could never claim. Now, I've lost him entirely."  
  
'Kagome.'  
  
"Oh, what am I running my mouth for? It's not like you care about my love life or anything."  
  
His ears twitched as her voice drastically changed. He watched as she took a step forward, quickly drying the tears that had been streaming down her tender cheeks.  
  
"Why wouldn't I care?!"  
  
His mouth opened as those words exploded out of his throat, echoing in the silent air. He paused for a brief moment, not expecting the sudden outburst. He then confronted her, speaking in a more gentle tone of voice.  
  
"Why wouldn't I care about your emotions and feelings? If you're hurt, I want to know. If you're upset, I want to know. I don't expect you to tell me every detail of what's going on in your mind, but I would like to hear some of it, cause maybe I could help with them."  
  
She watched as his eyes searched within her, as if gazing into her soul. She felt as if he had reached out his hand to tend to the wounds caused in her aching hart. She was so stunned by all of his actions, she couldn't figure out how to reply to him.  
  
"Besides, how can you confirm what you said about this guy is true?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She watched sheer bewilderment as he looked away, staring into the majestic fields that glistened from the sun's radiant light.  
  
"How can you be certain that he doesn't care for you as well? How can you possibly know what goes on in his heart, whether not he had let her go? Tell me Kagome, how can you know what chaos, confusion, or even desirable passion flows through his mind, heart, and soul? Explain to me how you know he has forgotten about you? Express to me how you know he doesn't experience the same affections towards you, yet is only afraid to admit it?"  
  
His body slowly shifted, allowing the gentle breeze to comb through his hair.  
  
"What if he honestly does love you, but a feeling of terror does lurk in his heart? What if he desires nothing more that to spend each breath of his life enjoying it with you by his side? What if you are his life, his soul, and his heart? Tell me Kagome, because I wanna know, how do you know none of this is true?"  
  
He steadily glanced over his shoulder, watching as indescribable emotions flooded over her delicate face.  
  
Her eyes then locked with his, however, they seemed distant, as if her mind was drifting away from him.  
  
'He does care, with all of his heart. I was the stupid one, pushing him away. I was being too stubborn to even notice the love he was trying to display towards me. How could I have been so ignorant? Now, because of my stupidity, he prob..'  
  
Her thoughts were cut off when she felt a familiar touch, one she enjoyed. Her eyes blinked as she noticed Inuyasha tenderly gripping her arms. With the up most care, he gradually pulled her feeble body into his arms, embracing her in a delicate hug.  
  
"You need to know the truth Kagome."  
  
She gently rested her head upon his chest, using his kimono for warmth.  
  
"Then tell me, because I need to know."  
  
Her hands had found their way to his hair, intertwining with the silky silver strands. He swallowed hard, trying to speak the words that settled in his throat. Waiting for his reply, she leaned more into his body, tightly yet tenderly closing her hands around his back.  
  
"Kagome..it's about time that you know...that you know-" His voice was suddenly cut off by an ear-piercing scream.  
  
Kagome shot around, rapidly searching for the cause of the scream. Inuyasha's eyes scanned the land, seeking for the cause as well. They both froze when they noticed two familiar figures emerge from the shrubs surrounding them, followed by a repugnant demon.  
  
"Inuyasha, we have to help them!"  
  
His eyes boiled with rage as one of them collapsed to the ground, quickly becoming prey for the youkai. Kagome gasped as the demon opened his cave of a mouth, preparing to swallow the young girl whole.  
  
The girl gazed in sheer horror as the beast spread apart its deadly jaws, revealing the malevolent teeth that settled there. Her brown eyes quickly coated with a sheet of tears as she watched her whole life flash before her. That last image was a picture of a noble demon giving her one of his rare charming smiles.  
  
"Sesshy."  
  
The youkai closed in, just about to encompass her small body in his death trap.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of bright light zipped past the demon's head, grazing it by a centimeter. It crashed into the ground, creating a small crater where it has hit. The little girl glanced up, gazing in puzzlement at why the demon had stopped his assault. Her eyes filled with hope when she noticed a familiar maiden, holding a bow in her hands.  
  
"Stop right there! I have an arrow, and I'm not afraid to use it!"  
  
The girl little by little rose to her feet, slightly swaying from the fear that still lingered inside of her. She came to a halt when a screech echoed through the air, filling her ears.  
  
"Rin! Don't go to that wench! She'll only trick you and then kill you! Don't you remember what Lord Sesshomaru said? To never trust those mangy humans, that they're nothing more than the scum of the earth."  
  
"Hush .. I don't believe you. I can trust her. It feels like someone is telling me that I can trust her."  
  
"Eh .."  
  
The toad glowered as the child approached the maiden, soon hiding behind her legs.  
  
"Rin, are you ok?"  
  
"Kagome, it's time to finish this thing off!"  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Inuyasha moved forward in one quick motion, picking Kagome up in the process. She leaned against his back, figuring out which way would be the to slay the youkai.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
Her eyes were scanning his body, looking for a vulnerable point in which her arrow could pierce.  
  
'There.'  
  
"Let's nip this thing Inuyasha!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
His amber eyes focused ahead, while his feet glided winsomely across the earth.  
  
"Alright demon, prepare to die!"  
  
Inuyasha vaulted into the air, preparing for their attack.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Kagome sat up straight. Gazing over his head at their target. She raised her arrow once more, carefully eyeing the demon.  
  
"Just about there."  
  
With a sudden jolt, the arrow left the string, creating a vibrating pulse that echoed through the feudal air. The sacred arrow glided through the air gracefully, as if putting on some type of show. Within seconds, it pierced the youkai's thick hide, causing it to paralyze.  
  
"Now, it's my turn!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked as he raced forward, gripping the hilt of his trusted sword.  
  
"Tetsusaiga!"  
  
The blade emerged from its scabbard, glowing with a brilliant light as it transformed into its true form. Kagome gazed in astonishment; seeing that this was her first time looking at her new sword.  
  
'It truly is enthralling. Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga combined when Sesshomaru used his last efforts to save Inuyasha, creating a new, stronger and more powerful sword. It seems as if Sesshomaru left something behind, wishing to keep Inuyasha safe in his journeys. I can sense his demon spirit in the sword.'  
  
Inuyasha raised the sword into the air, the blade shimmering radiantly from the awesome power.  
  
"Eahh!"  
  
He shot forward, forcing the sword through the demon's body, easily cutting through his hide. Kagome flinched as blood and shriveled flesh scattered about, leaving behind a vile stench. Along with the remains, a shikkon shard glistened as it fell to the soil.  
  
"Another shard of the sacred jewel."  
  
The precious gem settled into Inuyasha's hands as he landed winsomely on the solid ground.  
  
Staring in the distance, Jaken gasped in utter amazement at the two who had just saved his and Rin's life. Why would they do such a thing, considering how many times he had tried to slay the hanyou for the Tetsusaiga. His mind filled with unwanted questions when a belligerent sound interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Look toad, are you just going to stand there and stare like some type of idiot? Or, are you going to thank us for saving your scaly butt?"  
  
His eyes searched the ground, and then gazed at the frustrated hanyou standing before him.  
  
"Y-you."  
  
"Yes me. Like I said, are you gonna thank us or not, cause if you're not, then I'll just leave you here for the other demons to feast on."  
  
"Uh.I-I'm coming! D-don't l-leave me here!"  
  
"Are you injured Rin?"  
  
The little girl gazed happily into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"I'm fine thanks to you and that dog boy."  
  
Kagome slightly giggled.  
  
"What are you doing out here wandering around? It's really dangerous."  
  
"We were looking for Sesshy. Have you seen him?"  
  
"S-Sesshy? Who's...oh. You mean Sesshomaru?"  
  
"M-mum, I just call him Sesshy though cause it's easier for me. That's his nickname."  
  
"Sesshy. That's kinda cute. But....about him. He's...."  
  
"He's not going to be back for a while."  
  
Kagome cocked her head over her shoulder and gazed into Inuyasha's amber eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
She gave a slight nod. She knew what he was thinking, and right now wouldn't be the best of times to tell the young girl what happened.  
  
"Why don't we go back to the village and rest. You look like you've been through a lot."  
  
"Thank you Lady Kagome."  
  
"Hm? How did you know my name?"  
  
"I heard it when dog-boy had called for you."  
  
"The name's Inuyasha."  
  
"I'll call you Inu."  
  
"Eh...."  
  
"Inuyasha, just go with it."  
  
"Whatever. Now let's go before I change my mind and leave this toad out here as supper for the many demon's who are dying to eat him."  
  
Jaken cringed when he saw the cold glare Inuyasha had sent him.  
  
'He's just like Lord Sesshomaru, well, he treats me the same, that it. I wonder if all dog demons are the same way?'  
  
"Huh? Hey, where did you go?! Come back here! Don't leave without me!!!"  
  
"Then hurry your scurfy butt up!"  
  
Jaken gazed as Inuyasha's, Kagome's, and Rin's bodies gradually began to disappear in the distance.  
  
"What a mutt."  
  
As fast as his legs could carry, he raced off towards them, leaving behind the remains of the foul demon they had slain. Like Inuyasha had said, a pack of demons emerged from the shrubs, ready to devour the remains of the demon. Jaken watched in disgust and horror as he fell into step behind the three.  
  
"Told you. If I would have left you there, you'd be demon chow."  
  
His whole body shivered in revolt as he continued on.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Rin?"  
  
"Thank you for saving me."  
  
"No problem."  
  
She watched cheerfully as the child fell asleep in her arms. Inuyasha fell in step beside her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You did a good thing back there, helping her and all."  
  
"Huh? Don't give me all the credit. If it weren't for your sword, the demon would still be chasing us. You did good too."  
  
She smiled brightly as she continued on, gazing at the village that rested before them. However, deep in her heart, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of pain and curiosity. She wanted to know what Inuyasha was going to say, yet somewhere in her heart was an emotion of horror. She had a fear that whatever the truth was may be something that would tear her apart forever.  
  
"Let's hurry now. We've got to get her in bed. She looks like she's been through a lot."  
  
"And w-what about me?"  
  
Jaken stormed in front of the hanyou, placing his staff in the ground, and trying to show some authority.  
  
"What about you? If Rin wasn't here, I'd still throw you back there and watch in sheer ecstasy as those demon's tore you limb from limb, flayed your flesh from your very bones, then used your remaining carcass as picks to clean their teeth."  
  
Jaken froze from the continuous waves of terror and nausea that surged through his body. Kagome shuddered from the foul words that filled her ears.  
  
"You could be a little kinder to the poor thing? Just because he's a disgusting little toad doesn't mean you can't show him some respect."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He turned towards the demon and sent him a death glare.  
  
"Respect this!"  
  
He fired his fist at the shiny green skin, creating several lumps to take place.  
  
"Uh.... 'SIT!'"  
  
Kagome stomped her foot as the hanyou's face met once again with the solid earth.  
  
"Come on Jaken. He's the one who needs time to cool."  
  
She flipped her raven hair over her shoulder, ignoring the bickering person behind her.  
  
'D...damn it.'  
  
"K-Kagome! What the h-heck was that for?"  
  
"Stop being so arrogant and swallow your pride. You really need to learn when to show others respect."  
  
"Respect....stupid...."  
  
He continued to growl muffled words in his throat as he approached her.  
  
To his surprise, she just turned around and gave him a nudge on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't change. Continue on the path you're on, and let the stars guide you. You may hit some obstacles on the way, but you can overcome them by believing. Believe in yourself and others and you will prevail over anything. Listen to your heart, and you will flourish."  
  
She sent him a warm smile, and continued on. He gazed in astonishment at what she had just told him.  
  
'Listen to my heart, let the stars guide me?'  
  
He watched as her body gradually moved away, closing in on their destination.  
  
'Kagome..I..you rare my heart, and my life.'  
  
His eyes filled with undying hope as their bright future flashed before him. The only obstacles now, his formal love, and the wicked demon Naraku. After, they would share a life of splendid and memorable moments.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
A/N:  
  
Finally done!!!!! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but now that I have, I hoped you enjoyed it. This chapter wasn't the best, but I had to put Rin and Jaken in it, and I wanted something else to happen, but I got a new idea, so I had to do some editing. Well, I've gotta go cause I have another story to do and I really wanna get the next chapter up as fast as I can. Don't forget to review! Have a great day!  
  
I hope you all had a good Easter! ^_^ Ja ne! 


	4. The Truth About Sesshomaru Revealed

A/N:  
  
Hey! Well, I know I just updated chapter 3, but I got an idea for chapter 4, and I worked on it, and I finished it, and now I'm posting it up. I know it's real soon, but hey, I did promise to update this one sooner. And that's what I'm doing. Heck, the faster I get it up, the better for all of you who are waiting to read it! Ok, I know this one definitely isn't the best, cause I don't really like it too much. But I had to figure out some way for Rin and Jaken to...... well you'll find out when you read. The title of the chapter kinda tells all. If you don't like this chapter as much, I understand, cause I don't either. But, it's going to get better, I promise! So, just bear with me, and don't forget to review, even if you didn't like it that much. If you don't like this one that much, let me know, and if you have any ideas to make this chapter better, please tell! I think a story does its best when you get help from the people reading them. That's my opinion. Ok, since I've spent a lot of time running my mouth, I'll shut up and let you read. Don't forget to review! ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: The Truth about Sesshomaru Revealed  
  
"You guys were looking for Sesshomaru? But why wouldn't he be with you? He may be an aristocrat, but still, even he wouldn't leave you two alone for that long. He wouldn't just abandon you either. Where could he have gone?"  
  
"I don't know. But I really want Sesshy to come back. I'm scared and alone without him."  
  
Sango gently caressed the young girl in her arms.  
  
"Even though I don't care for the guy that much, I promise I'll help you find him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She gave a cheerful nod, confirming her answer.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Rin jumped with bliss, giving Sango a friendly hug in return.  
  
"Thank you so much! Hey, maybe you could be my mommy?"  
  
Her body froze, not even flinging an inch. Her face had flushed red, not even realizing it. A blanket of silence filled the room as the others gazed in sheer shock. The first to break the uncanny silence was a kitsune who had been earing the whole conversation.  
  
"Oh please, Sango and Sesshomaru? What next, fleas and women doing the tango?"  
  
A small male voice was heard from behind.  
  
"And what may I ask is wrong with that?"  
  
The child tensed up from surprise, not expecting the deep voice. His tail stiffened like a frozen mop head. His destination was the protection of Kagome, which led him to her lap. She let out a chuckle as she gazed into the emerald eyes of the horrified child.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. It's only Myoga."  
  
His ears perked up, listening to the faint sound of his minuscule body approaching. His next target, to smash the pest into oblivion.  
  
"M-yo-ga!"  
  
The tiny child reached forward, grasping the flea between his fox fingers.  
  
"D-don't h-hurt me! I was merely answering your question! Have mercy!"  
  
Shippou gave the insect a death glare before squashing him flat as a pancake.  
  
"W-why m-me?"  
  
His body floated to the ground, listening to all of the laughter that filled the room.  
  
"Keh, why must I endure this torture of happiness?"  
  
Jaken was hunched in the corner, holding his staff erect, trying to block out their mirthful voices.  
  
"This is nothing but sheer tormenting!"  
  
"Oh, and I suppose getting your flesh peeled from your body isn't worse?"  
  
The toad's beady eyes glanced to the cause of the sound. He was gazing at the hanyou as he stared into the night sky.  
  
"Why do you insist on irritating me?"  
  
"Do you think it's heaven with you and your annoying personality around me? Not a chance. So, the only way to take advantage of this is by tormenting you. So deal with it."  
  
Jaken flinched from his harsh words, cowering into the corner further.  
  
'That mangy mutt! Oh how I wish Lord Sesshomaru was hear to tear you apart!'  
  
Kagome took in deep steady breaths, gazing at the others who continued to laugh. Seeing them happy like that made her heart flood with elation. Slowly raising to her feet, she set the giggling kitsune down, her eyes scanning the room for a certain person. When they found him, they quickly filled with pain as she noticed the sorrowful expression on his face.  
  
'All of this talk must have him thinking about Sesshomaru. It must be terrible to loose a family member like that.'  
  
Her hand rose to her chest, forming a slight ball.  
  
'But I'm going to help you.'  
  
She glanced once more at her friends, taking in their riant voices. A small smile spread across her face, but then rapidly vanished when her eyes saw the hanyou's sad expression once more.  
  
'Oh Inuyasha.'  
  
The hanyou's golden eyes continued to gaze into the blanket of darkness that engulfed the earth. They were staring at the many sparkling stars that helped to lighten up the pitch black night. He let out a heavy sigh, thinking deeply about what the others were saying.  
  
'How could you help her? He didn't abandon you, he died.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when a heart warming voice danced through his ears.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He glanced over his shoulder, gazing into Kagome's concerned eyes.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
  
Without a response from him, she fell to her knees and gentle placed her hand upon his cheek, forming it over the curves of his handsome feature. Her eyes were locked with his, as if gazing into his soul.  
  
"We've got to tell them now. If this prolongs anymore, your heart will continue to ache, tearing you up inside. Seeing you hurt crushes me, and causes pain in my heart."  
  
"My pain hurts you?"  
  
Her eyes slightly widened from his question. She watched as his eyes flooded with sadness and sorrow.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. She fell forward and threw her arms around him, holding him in a tight yet tender squeeze.  
  
'Kagome.'  
  
"It's ok. When you care about someone, you're suppose to feel for them."  
  
He watched as her body cuddled closer to his, finding a comfortable position. He compassionately embraced her in his arms, burying his face in her silky black hair.  
  
In the background, six pairs of eyes stared in blinking silence at the couple. The only sound heard in the subtle room was the muffled voices of the two holding each other. One particular pair of large brown eyes blinked several times before speaking, trying to assure herself of what she was seeing.  
  
"Miroku, am I imagining things? Are my ears deceiving me?"  
  
She continued to gaze at the two, her body not even cringing.  
  
"I see they have finally opened up."  
  
An expression of sheer bliss exploded over Sango's face, her eyes beaming with joy.  
  
"About time. I was beginning to think that Lord Inuyasha would never come around and that Lady Kagome would never get a chance with him. But now, I see that he has finally settled down and revealed the emotions residing in his heart. That lucky dog."  
  
"Oh Myoga."  
  
Shippou's eyes, along with Rin's and Jaken's continued to blink rapidly at the sight before them.  
  
"Who'd ever think Inuyasha cared for Kagome that much?"  
  
His mouth barely moved as his eyes still absorbed the sight.  
  
Inuyasha combed his hand through Kagome's silky hair, enjoying the soft feeling. His eyes were closed as he rested against her, his body wanting to fall asleep. He took a deep breath, savoring the sweet scent that filled his nose. Suddenly, his ears caught onto the eerie silence that blanketed the room, followed by the few remarks. His eyes slowly opened, revealing his amber eyes that were filled with curiosity and undying love. His silver hair hung over his shoulder as he tilted his head, staring at the many eyes before him. Each pair was gleaming with joy as they stared at him and Kagome. His first reaction was to move away from her resting body. He shot to his feet, watching as Kagome crashed to the ground. A pain surged through him, but because of his arrogance, he felt embarrassed to be seen like that. Kagome moaned as she rose to her feet, slightly rubbing her head from the fall. She gazed into Inuyasha's face, which was now red like a cherry.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
She watched as his eyes dropped to the floor. She then realized what made him feel like that. She cocked her head over her shoulder, and noticed the many eyes he had seen staring at them. Her face immediately flushed red as she brought her hands to her sides.  
  
"Um......."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Sango was the first to move from her stare. She rushed forward and grabbed Kagome in her arms, giving her a friendly hug.  
  
"It's about time you two got together. I was beginning to worry!"  
  
Kagome stood their, her body mesmerized from everything that was taking place. Her eyes scanned the ground frantically as her friend continued to hold her.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha. You finally made a move on Kagome!"  
  
Miroku gave the hanyou a pat on the shoulder, who was also in the same state of shock as Kagome.  
  
"I was thinking that you would never give up on that girl. Now that you have Lady Kagome in your heart, nothing can go wrong!"  
  
Shippou vaulted into the air and landed gleefully on his shoulder.  
  
"I never thought you loved Kagome. That's so sweet! Now I have a mommy and daddy!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as those last words echoed throughout his ears.  
  
"Mommy......and......daddy?"  
  
"Uh, Shippou, sorry, but I'm afraid Inuyasha wouldn't make good dad."  
  
His whole body shook as Miroku's voice filled his ears. A deep growl echoed in his throat as he spoke,  
  
"And why not?"  
  
Miroku gazed at Inuyasha, stunned from his question.  
  
"Do you want one?"  
  
"Eh......"  
  
"Yeah! Are you and Kagome going to have a baby?"  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha froze, their faces blushing crimson red. They both glanced at Shippou and yelled at the top of their lungs.  
  
"SHIPPOU!!!!!!!"  
  
"What? It could happen."  
  
Inuyasha formed his fist into a ball and struck the child on the head. The kitsune crashed to the ground with a THUD.  
  
"Ka-go-me! Inuyasha hit me!"  
  
"Oh give me a break."  
  
She covered her face with her hand, slowly sinking to the floor.  
  
"Bla! This is loathsome! How can I bear this any longer? The torture is too much for me!"  
  
Jaken tried to drown out the sounds of their voices by yelling. However, it only made it worse.  
  
"Somebody get me away from here! It's a living hell!"  
  
The toad gave a shriek as their voices quieted. He then heard the soft sound of a young girl speaking.  
  
"Lady Kagome? Is it too late to go look for Sesshy? I'm afraid of the dark, and I want him here to protect me. I miss him."  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and saw the innocent eyes of Rin.  
  
"Dear, it's ok, There's nothing to be frightened of. Inuyasha is here to keep us safe, so don't worry."  
  
"Can we go look for Sesshy now?"  
  
Inuyasha's body was wincing each time he heard her speak his brother's name. At that moment, he felt more pain then he had since the day of Sesshomaru's demise. The only thing on his mind was to tell the truth, to tell them what really happened. Afterwards, he wouldn't feel so much heartache, and the others wouldn't keep building up hope for no reason. Reaching within his soul for the courage, he took a step forward, preparing to speak.  
  
"Honey, it's a too late to go out and find......Sesshomaru."  
  
She felt her voice go shaky as she realized she lying to the young child.  
  
"We will find him tomorrow, ok?"  
  
Rin gave a slight nod as she hopped into Kagome's lap.  
  
"Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Can you tell me a story? Sometimes, when I couldn't sleep, Sesshy would tell me a story. Whenever he did, I would......"  
  
"He's dead."  
  
Silence took control over the room once more. Everybody glanced up in shock at the words that just escaped the hanyou's mouth.  
  
"Inuyasha......"  
  
Rin felt as if her whole body stopped. She found it incredibly difficult to breath, and her heart was pounding fiercely against her chest. Her eyes gazed ahead of her, clouded with the many memories of her and her dear friend. Image after image of the fearless and noble demon flooded her mind, causing pain and unbearable sorrow to arouse within her heart from the hanyou's dreaded words.  
  
Sango and Miroku were quite stunned from his remark as well. They watched as pain kindled in the young girls eyes, and even the pain in his. It hurt them seeing that expression on his face, it tore at their very souls. They wanted to just reach out and tend to his wounds, and the poor child's.  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
Kagome glanced down when a shaky voice filled her ears. She watched as several tears streamed down the tender skin, dripping to the solid ground.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"Your WRONG!"  
  
She jumped to her feet and made a target on the hanyou. She thrashed wildly with her fists as tears continued to trickle down her cheeks.  
  
"How could you lie like that? He's not dead! He's just gone for awhile, just like you said! How could say such a cruel thing like that? How could you?"  
  
Inuyasha slowly knelt down, trying to calm the outraged girl.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"How could you lie? He's a live, not dead."  
  
She threw herself into his arms, letting all emotions she ever held out with many tears.  
  
"He's alive, he can't be dead."  
  
Emotions of pain and sorrow surged through his body as he embraced the child in a comforting hold.  
  
Kagome's eyes gradually began to fill with tears as she experienced all of the agony coming from Rin. She glanced around her, searching for Sesshomaru's other companion. Her eyes widened when she saw the blank expression on the toad's face. His eyes looked empty, no emotion filled them at all.  
  
'How horrible. All of the pain they're feeling right now, it's just awful.'  
  
Rin slowly lifted her head until her gaze met Inuyasha's.  
  
"How did he? Why did he? What happened?"  
  
He swallowed hard as he began to speak the devastated words the child wished to hear.  
  
"I found him injured from battle, and I knew it had been Naraku's doing."  
  
Flashback  
  
Inuyasha held the hand close to his face, letting the tears drip onto the bloody skin. The eyes of his brother slowly focused on him as he was being held. He gazed at Inuyasha, quite shocked.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha, you're a fool."  
  
Inuyasha jumped back, startled from his voice. He could smell death all around his body, so he knew it was near.  
  
"Don't talk. You must save your strength."  
  
Even though his eyes were clouded with death, they still had that cold glare, the glare that he often used when looking at Inuyasha. He used that glare now as he began to speak again.  
  
"Little brother, why are you acting so immature? That's always like you. That human wench has taught you to be worthless, more worthless than you already were."  
  
Inuyasha ignored the fact that he was lecturing him. He was just glad that he could be with his brother one last time.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"He was being so stubborn. But, the demon that was working for Naraku came back. He injured Sesshomaru even more. Thus, our battle began."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Inuyasha,"  
  
he turned fully around, seeing his brother standing before him.  
  
"I......I......"  
  
Suddenly, his weakened body collapsed to the soiled earth beneath his feet. Inuyasha gasped from the sudden action, and then noticed the blood thirsty demon that stood before the unconscious body.  
  
"Tis' Inuyasha I presume?"  
  
Inuyasha's heart and soul filled with burning rage and unending grief as he watched his brother's life slowly fade away. He noticed on his back, where his once clean kimono covered, a fresh wound of scratches created from this mysterious youkai. He could tell from the amount of blood just how deep the beast had pierced his flesh. His amber eyes slowly glanced up, glaring hatefully at the pleased figure. A death-threatening growl escaped his throat as he tightened his fists near his side.  
  
"Damn you. I swear it. I will tear you apart."  
  
His hand gradually inched towards his Tetsusaiga, gripping the hilt and removing the magnificent sword from its scabbard.  
  
"You will pay greatly for injuring my brother."  
  
His expression was one of complete hatred, his eyes raging with the fire of hell. The frightening glare was enough to make the devil himself quiver in fear. He felt large flames of sheer anger erupt within him, trying to release from his fists.  
  
"You bastard. I will avenge my brother's death."  
  
His voice was shaking with fury. He slowly rose the Tetsusaiga into the air, showing off the grand blade.  
  
"I will send you to hell."  
  
His ears twitched as he took a battle stance. Leaning back on his heels, his chilling and angered voice echoed throughout the still evening.  
  
"YOU WILL DIE!!!"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"It was a very challenging battle, and there were times when I nearly lost."  
Flashback  
  
'How the heck am I suppose to beat this damn thing?!'  
Soiro took a step forward, causing the whole earth to tremble from his power. Inuyasha's body was taken over by fear as the youkai approached his weak body. He felt his head get sweaty, and his heart beginning to race. He placed the Tetsusaiga in front of him, trying to defend himself from the demon, but to no avail. Soiro snatched him by his silver hair, and began tossing him around like a rag doll. He then used his fist and sent Inuyasha hurdling through the air, crashing heavily to the ground. The force was so great that a small crater formed beneath his exhausted body. He struggled to pull himself up, but was instantly knocked back down by Soiro's fist.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"But I wouldn't give up, and I swore that I would avenge Sesshomaru's death."  
  
Flashback  
  
"When will you give up half breed?"  
Soiro held Inuyasha by the neck, leaving him dangling in the air. The claws from his hand began to pierce his skin as his grip became tighter and tighter.  
"Damn you! I'll never give up! I swore that I would avenge my brother's death, and that's what I'm going to do!"  
He took his arm and wrapped it around Soiro's, digging his nails deeply into his skin.  
"You are not going to live."  
He removed his hand, and then attacked.  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"  
Soiro, surprised from the strength that still remained in Inuyasha, jumped back in pain from the wound inflicted upon his arm. Inuyasha fell back to the ground, having hardly enough strength to keep himself balanced.  
"At least he's wounded for now."  
He dropped to his knees, gasping for air.  
"I must...get the Tetsusaiga."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"I did my very best to end the bastard's life. However, he transformed once again, and I didn't stand a chance."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Grr! Inuyasha! Time to DIE!"  
He dashed forward at full speed, opening his cave of a mouth. There were two rows of large, razor sharp fangs, ready to snatch his prey.  
'What do I do?'  
Inuyasha's whole body began to quiver as the monstrous demon approached. His weak arms struggled to hold the Tetsusaiga.  
"I'm too....too weak to use....the wind scar."  
His eyes filled with pain as Soiro attacked. The tremendous jaws enclosed around Inuyasha's body, making him nearly go limp. He gasped in pain as the needle sharp teeth pierced his sides, causing blood to freely flow.  
"Let....let me go!"  
Inuyasha struggled to break free from his death grip, but each movement caused him excruciating pain. Soiro chuckled deeply in his throat from the suffering he was inflicting upon the hanyou in his mouth. The dog demon continued his pursuit across the jagged plain, occasionally adding more pressure on his tight hold.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Then, Sesshomaru came in. He used Tenseiga and threw it to me. The grand sword healed my injuries and combined with the Tetsusaiga, creating a new, outstanding sword." As he was speaking, he slowly pulled his trusted sword from its sheath, revealing the magnificent blade. "I used this blade to slay Soiro."  
  
Flashback  
  
The youkai came to a sudden halt when a sword went zipping past his head, landing next to the hanyou's side. Inuyasha's eyes shot open, noticing the shimmering blade that was planted into the earth.  
'Tenseiga?'  
Soiro glanced over his shoulder, seeing Sesshomaru standing on his feet, barely.  
"Damn you!"  
The dog demon charged towards his, his blood boiling with rage.  
"Why aren't you DEAD YET?!"  
The foaming acid scattered in all directions, causing everything to melt in contact. When he positioned himself in front of Sesshomaru, he reared back and was prepared to attack. Sesshomaru collapsed to the ground, holding onto his life by a thread. His amber eyes gazed in horror as the beast fell forward, just about to land on him.  
"KAZO NO KIZO!"  
The Tetsusaiga sliced through Soiro's body, blackish blood gushing in all places. Soiro gasped as his life began to slip away.  
"You....how dare you!"  
Those words took the remaining strength he had left.  
Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha appeared through the shower of blood. He gazed at the sword held in the hanyou's hand. It somehow seemed different. The Tenseiga. The noble demon had used the little remaining strength he had left to throw his own sword, the Tenseiga, hoping it would heal Inuyasha's wounds. He had never expected the two magnificent swords to combine. The sight was a beauty. The radiant blade shimmered with unimaginable strength. The blade had easily cut through Soiro's flesh, so easy it was like cutting through wet paper. His lifeless body was sent hurdling towards the ground. Inuyasha landed charmingly on the other side of the mound of bleeding flesh, a smirk of pleasure settled on his face. He glanced towards his brother, falling to his knees. His amber eyes softened as he gazed into his brother's pale face.  
End of Flashback  
  
"I watched as Sesshomaru's life ended. He was different, not cruel, or cold. He actually felt like he had a good heart. I knew he did when I saw the gift I had given him as a kid when his body vanished."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Inuyasha....my time is near. I only have a few minutes left in my life."  
He felt his whole world crash before him.  
"Sesshomaru, why? You can't go."  
"Don't act like that. We could do without the sentimental goodbyes. Just...."  
He was silenced when he felt a kindhearted hug. His eyes stared in shock as Inuyasha embraced him in his arms.  
"I'm going to miss you greatly my brother."  
He leaned back, his eyes overflowing with shining tears.  
"Inu-Inuyasha."  
A sharp pain shot across his chest, leaving his breath scarce.  
"Goodbye Inuyasha."  
His deep voice trailed off as his breathing gradually came to an end. Inuyasha gazed at him in horror, his tears rolling down his face in a stream.  
"Sesshomaru."  
He delicately rested the motionless fragile body on the ground. He ascended to his feet, clenching his new Tetsusaiga in his hands. He gazed as Sesshomaru's body slowly vanished, nothing being left behind, but a small object. Inuyasha knelt down, carefully placing the object in his hands. His eyes beamed with joy as he stared at the small pebble. When they were kids, Inuyasha had given it to his brother as a birthday gift. On the front he tried drawing the two standing side by side. On the back, he had written:  
"We will always be brothers, no matter what faces us in the future. Happy Birthday."  
He smiled brightly as he placed the stone in his kimono.  
"I promise that I will destroy Naraku."  
End of Flashback  
  
Inuyasha held the small pebble in his hands, his eyes glistening from the coat of tears that covered them.  
  
"I swear it, I will do anything to eradicate Naraku from this world and send him to hell. No, he deserves worse. Nothing in this world could put him through the torture he has put us through."  
  
Rin moved forward in a swift motion, embracing Inuyasha in a tight hold.  
  
"Please, do everything you can to destroy Naraku. Do it for Sesshomaru. He really was a good person, but he was too arrogant to show even the slightest sign of it. The only person he showed was me by giving me life."  
  
He gave a slight nod, confirming his answer.  
"Sesshomaru really was good after all? The poor guy, losing his life like that. He had people who cared fro him deeply, yet I bet he didn't realize it. I'll give everything I have to annihilate Naraku. Now we have one more reason to get rid of him. No matter, even if we had no reason, I would still crush him."  
  
Sango held her hand to her chest as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Naraku has hurt all of us in some way. He has caused all of us some type of pain. Now, he has gotten himself in a lot of trouble. With all of us working together, we'll be indestructible."  
  
"You got that right. We'll rid him of this earth once and for all."  
  
Miroku placed his hand tenderly on Sango's shoulder, trying to show some comfort without being perverted.  
  
"We'd better get some rest. If we are going to get rid of him once and for all, we need all of the strength we can get. A good night's sleep will aid in this. So all of us, let's turn out the lights and go to sleep."  
  
Inuyasha gradually rose to his feet, carefully handing Rin to Kagome. She gave him a nod then laid the child down. She delicately covered her up, doing her best not to wake her.  
  
"Poor girl. So much pain for a child to handle, it's awful."  
  
'Inuyasha had to go through pain too as a child. It must've been unbearable. The poor guy.'  
  
Her eyes were focused on the hanyou as he took a resting position. His ears twitched as he picked up the fact that he was being watched.  
  
"Hm? What do you want?"  
  
"N-nothing. I'll just go to sleep now."  
  
She quickly climbed underneath their covers, cuddling into the warmth.  
  
'I wish their was something I could do to ease their pain. But I can't. You can't erase pain the miserable, no matter what.'  
  
Her eyes slowly closed as that one thought remained in her head.  
  
'Kagome. I'll always protect you. Just remember that.'  
  
His amber eyes slowly shut as the last sparking flame died down, leaving nothing behind but soot covered logs and dusty ashes.  
  
____________________________________  
  
A/N:  
  
So, was it as bad as I made it sound? Ok, I know I kinda over did it. It wasn't exactly horrible, and it wasn't as bad as I made it out to be. So, I hope you could forgive me. I hope you even read it! Oh no! I hope I didn't scare you off for making it sound like this chapter was nothing but crap! Please stay! I need you to review for me! I want your opinions so I can make the story to where you really like it!!!! Please!!!! I promise the next chappies will be better. Still, review for this one! I've gotta go now, cause I wanna work on other chapters. Ja ne! ^_^  
  
Have a great day! 


	5. The Apparition of Baneful Love

A/N:  
  
Konnichiwa! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to update! I've been too busy with school, and I kinda got grounded from the computer for some time. ^_^;; Being grounded sucks. Anyway, now that it's up, you all can read it! I hope you like it, and don't forget to review! Sit back and enjoy! Don't forget to review, please!  
  
Chapter 5: The Apparition of Baneful Love  
  
A mist of sheer terror coated the land as the cries of hunting demons pierced through the fog like flying arrows. Beyond those bone chilling howls was the eerie silence of the haunting night. Only the bravest of souls would dare wander through the hell bestowed upon the earth from the blood thirsty monsters. However, even through the malevolent chaos that stirred in the dark, amidst it all, was a single, empty soul, raving for revenge.  
  
The once pure maiden, now a vengeful beast seeking to destroy the one she formerly loved, Kikyo, had no fear of the pernicious youkais surrounding her feeble body. Why would she bear any terror towards these creatures she had once slain before her demise? She did, after all, contain untellable powers even for the priestess she was. Because of those powers, she had no reason to dread the sanguinary demons. She could easily dispose of them with one shot of her sacred arrow. However, because of the grudge held against a certain hanyou, she had no desire to waste her much needed time on these wretched beasts. Her heartless soul was set on one goal, and one goal only; to watch Inuyasha suffer for the pain he had caused her, then to witness the look on his face as she drags him to hell. Her most fervent wish was to see his life decimated by the hands of the one whom he destroyed, and to possess his heart as her own. She would do nearly anything to have this desire granted.  
  
"Inuyasha, the time has come to make you mine. Tonight, in the midst of the chaotic dark, I shall lure you out here with a trap, one that will be certain to get your attention."  
  
A look of sheer pleasure spread across her ghostly pale face as the flesh hungry demons lunged forward with their assault.  
  
"Hmph, pathetic creatures, taste my wrath."  
  
She gradually closed her empty eyes and rose her hand in the air. With one, slow moving swipe, each demon that came in her reach was slain. Their horrified cries of death poured through the haunting night, along with the bloodshed.  
  
"I need not waste my time playing with you pathetic excuses for demons. I have places to be, and things to accomplish, so I recommend that you be one your way."  
  
The few remaining demons left without hesitation. A chuckle escaped her mouth as she watched them rush away.  
  
"What a waste. Now that I have rid myself of these hindrance pests, I can pursue my plan."  
  
As she began to walk away, her soul stealing youkai appeared, prepared for her mission.  
  
"I see. Our trap is ready. Now all we need, is the bait."  
  
************************************************  
  
~ "Huh? Where am I? What's happening?"  
  
Kagome searched around frantically, looking for any signs of her dear friends.  
  
"Inuyasha! Sango! Shippou!"  
  
She continued to run through the uncanny darkness that surrounded her.  
  
"Miroku! Where have all of you gone?"  
  
The darkness encompassing her body grew thicker and colder, soon it getting difficult to even breathe.  
  
"This feeling... so familiar. Darkness... no light."  
  
Her body was beginning to weaken as she moved forward with each step. Her hands were spread out in front of her, hoping to find some type of solid material, something that would lead her home.  
  
"Inu...... Inuyasha."  
  
Her vision became blurry, her mind seeming to spin like a top.  
  
"Have you left me?"  
  
Her eyes gradually filled with tears as her attenuated body collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Inu...... Inuyasha, I need you."  
  
She strived with all of her remaining strength to pull herself up, but to no avail. Her arms became numb as she tried to support herself, soon giving in to the exhaustion.  
  
"Inu...... huh?"  
  
Her head was directed to a sound heard in the distance. It sounded like a pin dropping on a marble floor, the noise so light and high-pitched. It grew closer and closer with each passing second.  
  
"What could be coming?"  
  
Her eyes strained to see the figure approaching at a leisurely speed.  
  
'What is that?'  
  
Her mind and body began to shake as she felt a wave of nausea take over. A thick miasma had blanketed the darkness surrounding her, making it even more difficult to breathe. Her eyes widened when the figure stood before her, snake like demons encompassing the figure's body.  
  
'Kikyo!'  
  
She took a large gasp of air when she felt as if her life was being sucked out of her.  
  
"Wha-what's hap-happening to m-me?"  
  
Kikyo smirked as she relished the suffering of Kagome.  
  
"Do you enjoy my miasma? It was made specially for you, to get my soul back."  
  
"What? K-Kikyo, y-you mustn't con-continue like this!"  
  
"And why not? Do you think I like to just sit around and watch as you take Inuyasha from my grasp?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand, you wouldn't know about love."  
  
"Love."  
  
"If I get rid of you, I will have my chance to be with Inuyasha in hell, there where I can hold his heart."  
  
"H-how could you want to h-hurt him? He thinks about y-you all the time, and h-he still...... still cares for you, deeply."  
  
She felt the sudden urge to cry when she realized what she was saying was really true.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but I have to end you now. I mustn't risk losing Inuyasha. I need him with me, I need to hold his heart once more."  
  
Kagome tilted her head to the ground, concluding that most likely her life was going to end. What hurt her most was that Inuyasha wasn't there; he wasn't there to save her. She couldn't even say goodbye to the one she loves.  
  
"I'll see you in the afterlife. Farewell to you."  
  
"Goodbye... Inuyasha."  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened when she heard that from Kagome.  
  
"No matter, your soul is still mine!"  
  
She slowly rose her hand and placed it above Kagome's head.  
  
"Now, come to me."  
  
Kagome's body gave a jolt as it glowed a cornflower blue, signifying that the soul was about to leave. Glistening tears rolled down her face as she felt her life slip between her fingers. Her last thought, an image of her and Inuyasha, and the way their life would have been in the future.~  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Kagome's restless body quickly rose from her bed, her clothes damp from sweat. Her moistened hair was hanging loosely over her shoulder as she struggled to take in breathes. Her pained eyes quickly scanned the room, assuring herself that it was merely a nightmare.  
  
'Inuyasha, do you really still have such feelings towards Kikyo? Am I no longer a part of your life?'  
  
Her brown eyes locked on the sleeping hanyou, watching carefully and quietly as his chest pumped up and down in a peaceful rhythm.  
  
'How would I know? I just wish he would say something to me, something that would let me know the whole truth.'  
  
With those words, she gradually rose to her feet, slightly swaying from the sleep that wanted to take over once more.  
  
'Maybe a nice walk will calm me down.'  
  
She glanced once more at the resting hanyou, an emotion of delight flushing over her face.  
  
'He looks so dreamful, so happy.'  
  
As quiet as possible, her body emerged from the hut and into the dark abyss of the night.  
  
"So many stars that fill up the velvet sky. Its so beautiful, such beauty that seems only possible in dreams. Heh, such beauty does exist, and its present before me. Inuyasha."  
  
A warm smile rolled over her lips as she thought about his handsome face, one that she had grown to love deeply. A gentle breeze danced through the night air as she continued to meander along the line of the forests.  
  
"Brrr! I guess I should've brought some type of jacket."  
  
Her attention was suddenly brought towards a flickering light in the depths of the trees.  
  
"Hm? What in the world? Is that a demon?"  
  
For some reason, she felt as if her soul was being pulled towards the light. Her body felt as if some presence was drawing her nearer, like a hand was leading her to the forest, where the strange light resided.  
  
"Something is calling me to the light. It really wants me to come."  
  
Suddenly, she felt as if she had lost all control of her body. No longer was she able to control the motions of her arms or legs. But what made it worse, she didn't realize that she had lost all power of her body; she merely thought she was just interested in it, and wished to check it out.  
  
"What an unusual light to suddenly appear in the night like this."  
  
It was like she was brain-washed. Not even the memories of Inuyasha were deluging her mind as they often had lately.  
  
Slowly but steadily, her body inched towards the light. Because she had no control over her body, she didn't realize it was weakening. Each step she took drained energy from her body. Her vision gradually began to blur, and her steps smaller and smaller. Droplets of sweat from exhaustion were rolling down the sides of her cheek, evaporating before they hit the ground. Her raven hair hung loosely over her shoulder, slightly damp from the never ending sweat. Her breathing changed from a smooth, rhythmic pattern to a violent, shaky course. She began to gasp for air, struggling to swallow breathes to quench her body's hunger.  
  
Within moments, the light she had been seeking began to disintegrate, leaving behind a thick fog of miasma. It was then when she gained control of her body; however, because of the great exhaustion, her knees fell to the ground, and her hands dug into the soft dirt, trying desperately to support her attenuated body. A few, raspy moans escaped her mouth as she struggled to take in even one breath.  
  
"W-where...... w-what...... happened?"  
  
A sudden wave of nausea flushed over her body as she continued her struggle to breathe.  
  
'Why am I here? Where's Inuyasha?'  
  
Questions coursed through her mind like a raging river, causing her not to realize the other presence approaching.  
  
******************************************  
  
The hanyou's resting body began to stir from uneasy emotions that inundated his mind. The wall he had been leaning against soon disappeared as he fell forward, his amber eyes shooting open as he collided with the ground.  
  
"Ugh...... damn it. These nightmares aren't helping me sleep at all. I wish I could rest as easy as......"  
  
His eyes glanced in the direction of Kagome; however, her body was no where to be found. The only other things that occupied the room was Miroku, who was leaning against a wall, Sango who was snuggled by the once burning fire, Shippou who was buried in her blankets, along with Kirara, and Rin and Jaken who had taken place on the other side of the empty fire. There was no sign of Kagome in her blankets.  
  
'Where is she? Where has Kagome gone?!'  
  
He quickly jumped to his feet, his nose sniffing the air, searching for any sign of her scent.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
Suddenly, the worst, most vile gut feeling crept into his stomach, causing him to feel ill. Fear, anger, and terror coursed through his veins as horrid images flashed in front of his eyes. When his nose had searched for her aroma, he had found it, along with another's, one that brought guilt and bitter sorrow to his heart.  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
Her name came out in a low, deadly growl. He still felt the need to repent for her tragic death, but several previous incidents between her and Kagome had caused his heart to change course. But still, when he saw her sorrowful eyes, all was forgotten and all that mattered to him was her and what they once had.  
  
'Something's dreadfully wrong, I can feel it. Something with...... Kikyo and Kagome. I mustn't waste time!'  
  
His eyes flickered with more fear as he glanced at his friends, giving a slight nod before bolting out of the hut.  
  
'Be safe and rest here. You needn't get involved in a quarrel between our hearts.'  
  
******************************  
  
Kagome's eyes gradually filled with tears as her heart began to feel lonely and empty, causing her to think about Kikyo and Inuyasha.  
  
'Kikyo has changed us, me and him. Before we met her, that one time, we were doing fine. But then, she had to...... do that, and now it's somewhat different, between us. Kikyo......'  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
Sheer terror and confusion filled her eyes as the priestess emerged before her, her snake like demons encompassing her body. A look she has never seen before was spread across the priestess' face, one that sent chills of terror down her spine. She did her best not to show her fear, but it was hard considering the foul looks of death Kikyo was giving her.  
  
"K-Kikyo, what do...... y-you want?"  
  
Her body dropped further to the ground, exhaustion sweeping over even harder.  
  
"Hmph, what a question to be asking, when you should know very well on what I want. I seek my soul back."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened when she finally realized what was happening to her body. Kikyo's plan to get back her soul had already begun, and she knew it was near the climax.  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"Why? Heh, the one question you should know the answer to, you ask me. I desire Inuyasha's heart, and the only way to get this wish is to have my soul back. When he comes, I will take him with me, with me to hell, there where I can hold his heart forever, and you'll no longer be in my way."  
  
A grin of sheer ecstacy rolled over her lips as she moved forward in two steps, now standing before Kagome.  
  
"K-Kikyo, how......could you want to h-hurt him when h-he thinks a-about you all ...... the t-time?"  
  
She felt tears gradually fill her eyes as she realized what she was speaking was true.  
  
'He does think about her constantly, I remind him of her. Is that why......'  
  
"You wouldn't know my feelings. You don't even know the feeling of love, so how could you possibly understand my intentions?"  
  
"L-love? Y-you're the one to t-talk. W-when you care about s-someone, you'll never h-hurt them, no m-matter what the c-consequences. You d-don't love him, you don't k-know the feeling. N-nothing feels better t-than the emotion of l-love."  
  
Anger quickly flushed over Kikyo's face as she listened to Kagome's words.  
  
"Silence! I don't need to listen to this ridiculous lecture of yours. It is time to regain my soul. Farewell to thee."  
  
She slowly rose her hand and placed her finger over Kagome's forehead, causing her body to glow a cornflower blue (as in episode 23). Kagome gasped as a wave of nausea flushed over her body, followed by more exhaustion. She suddenly felt as if her breath was being forced out of her, making it extremely difficult to breathe.  
  
"P-please s-stop?!"  
  
"Why? I want to have Inuyasha back, I want to take him with me. I need my soul in order accomplish these tasks."  
  
Tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she watched in horror as her life slipped between her fingers. There was nothing she could do to save him. Once her soul was gone, she wouldn't be there to protect him from her. She knew that he was coming; it wouldn't be long before he figured out that she was gone. He was probably searching for her now. But when he would come, he would no longer find a cheerful teenage girl who had fallen in love with a hanyou. Instead he would find the shell of a once living human, and his former love. She would do something to make him want to go with her, and then he would. He would become hers, and go with her to hell.  
  
'How could it end like this? I didn't even get to tell you my feelings.'  
  
As the light around her grew brighter, she weakened, and felt her life gradually fade.  
  
"Now, the time has come to join me. Come forth my soul and reunite with my body."  
  
A gleaming light engulfed the area surrounding them, so bright that it nearly looked like mid day. Kagome gasped as her body jolted forward, signaling the release of her soul. Before it left her body, four words escaped her mouth.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha."  
  
Kikyo was too caught up in her success to even hear the girls last words. Her body flickered as a heavenly white orb shot out of her, gliding towards its new destination.  
  
"Hahahahahaha! And now, for the conclusion of my plan, Inuyasha will come and I will take him to hell."  
  
She watched as Kagome's lifeless body slowly settled back to the ground, now in a sitting position with her head slightly bowed.  
  
"You are no longer a threat to me. After he has come, I can dispose of this wretched, empty human shell."  
  
******************************************  
  
Inuyasha's amber eyes flickered with worry when he noticed the bright light that encompassed the forest ahead of him. He had a horrible feeling that what he would find would tear his heart apart.  
  
"I can smell Kikyo..... but wait. What happened to Kagome's scent? It, it seems empty, like she no longer exists."  
  
'Oh know, what if she...... she.....'  
  
He tried to shake off the uneasy feelings as his body rushed through the trees, closing in where the light had been.  
  
'Hold on Kagome.'  
  
His body suddenly emerged through the trees, entering a small opening where the priestess stood, along with the body of Kagome. His eyes widened in fear and shock as he saw the lifeless body.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
He couldn't sense her soul, or her life. He couldn't feel her cheerful presence, or her warmth. It was like her life was drawn out of her, and he assumed where it had went.  
  
"K-Kikyo..... how dare you."  
  
His voice was in a low growl, very threatening and signaling death. He felt as if a large flame of sheer anger had erupted within his own soul, ready to avenge his loved one. Tears of anger and sorrow had gradually begun to fill his eyes as his fists tightened in a tight ball, so tight that blood was drawn and began to trickle down his wrists.  
  
"How could you hurt her? She was innocent, she did no harm to you."  
  
Kikyo slowly turned her head and gazed into his angered and sorrowful eyes.  
  
"Didn't she? Every time I see her with you causes me pain in my heart. It brings me to think that I have lost you entirely. I can't lose you, and I won't. I will have your heart, no matter what."  
  
His expression grew more violent as he watched a smile roll over her lips.  
  
"I was able to rid her of me, and now I have a chance with you. Come with me, where we can be together forever."  
  
Thousands of images of Kagome rushed through his mind, bringing more sorrow and agony.  
  
'I loved her...'  
  
"You here me?! I LOVED HER!!!!!!"  
  
So much pain was coursing through his veins that he didn't realize he had said that. His body shot forward, aiming his fist for the priestess.  
  
"Kill me, and you'll kill her too. Don't you understand? She is a part of me. If we are together, she'll still somewhat exist in me. If you dispose of me, she'll cease to exist as well."  
  
He froze almost instantly when he heard the priestess speak.  
  
'Kill her?'  
  
Emotions of pain flushed over his face as he glanced towards her body, feeling the need to cry endlessly from the horrid sight. He took a single jump and was right by her side. He tenderly lifted her lifeless body into his arms and held her in a gentle embrace.  
  
"Her body is so cold, and empty. She has no life, and its all because of Kikyo."  
  
Her held her up to his face and wept into her hair. He didn't care that his former love was seeing him this way, all he wanted right now was to see her bright smile once more, to hear her happy voice ringing in his ears, to even hear the 's' word called out because he did something to annoy her. He wanted to do everything he had the chance to do before, but was never brave enough to do it.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha, you're alone now. The only other option to be loved is to join me. I want to be with you, I want to hold you."  
  
The priestess slowly walked towards him, now standing right behind him. He let out a silent cry as he rested her body on the ground, gradually rising to his feet. He didn't expect Kikyo to be standing there, and was even more shocked when she put her arms around him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have longed to embrace you, I want to be with you, I want you to come with me. Hold me, and don't let me go."  
  
Tears continued to roll down his cheeks as anger boiled within him.  
  
"How could I be with you when you killed her?"  
  
"She is within me Inuyasha. If you wish to see her again, you must be with me. Inuyasha, don't let me go?"  
  
She tightened her grip around his arms, and buried her head in his chest, trying to succumb him into her plan.  
  
"Kikyo, you took her soul, how can I forgive that? I cared for her, and you took her."  
  
"You cared for me, and you took my life, isn't that any different? Just tell me that you'll come with me? I won't ever let you go, never ever."  
  
"Kikyo......"  
  
He couldn't figure out what to do. His mind was all in a jumble, all of his emotions mixed up. Should he go with her? Would he see Kagome if he did?  
  
"You'll see her again if you be with me Inuyasha, don't you want to see her?"  
  
"I do......"  
  
'Kagome, I need to hold you right now. She says you are within her, your soul is inside of her. Can I reach you to set you free?'  
  
Her slowly raised his arms and embraced her in return.  
  
"That's right, come with me Inuyasha, hold me and never let go."  
  
"Hold you and never let go......"  
  
'Hold Kagome and never let go...... never let go.'  
  
________________________________________  
  
A/N:  
  
So, I know it's a cliffhanger, and I hope you'll forgive me! But, it's getting long, and I didn't want too much for a chapter. *hehe* So, I'm gonna split them up. The next chapter is gonna be called "Love's Awakening" and finally love is admitted between too. You ask who? Wait and find out! I'll try to get the next chapter us ASAP, but with the end of school and finals, it's getting pretty difficult. I'll do my best though, cause I know there are people who hate waiting, and I hate making you wait. Till next time, Ja ne! ^_^  
  
Hold it, did you remember to press that review button? I sure hope so! *hehe* Have a nice day! ^_^ 


	6. Love's Awakening

A/N: Konnichiwa! Well, this chapter didn't take too long! I really hope that you all like this story so far. I know it kinda goes on and on, but these two chapters are here so Inuyasha and Kagome can...... I'd better not spoil it. *hehe* Anyway, this one's a little different cause I had inserted the lyrics to a song, which happens to go good with a part in the story. Hey, if you have the song "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch, pop it into a CD player and listen to it as you read that part. I'm makin' a music video to go with that part, but I can't figure out how to get it on the internet, so unfortunately you all can't see it. *sigh* Oh well, I just hope you like this chapter. I'll hush now so you can read! Don't forget to review!!! ^_~  
  
Chapter 6: Love's Awakening  
  
Flashback  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Several men yelled in horror as the hanyou exploded into the air, bursting through the net that had tried to hold him down. A smirk was spread across his face as he glided through the above the burning village, approaching his destination.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
His body picked up speed as he crashed through the roof of a specific hut, debris and splintered wood scattering in all directions. He entered a room filled with a type of smoke, along with the disturbing smell of miasma. In the corner of the dark room was a glistening orb, hanging delicately on a detailed necklace. He shielded his nose from the irritating stench and smoke, and then moved forward in a quick motion. His hand quickly encompassed the jewel, removing it from the place in which it was settled. As he turned around, the doors were forced in and a group of angered caused an assault. They all threw their weapons towards the hanyou, trying to take him down. However, with his great strength and agility, he was easily able to avoid the weapons and vaulted into the air, once again bursting through the roof. The hut before him exploded in a storm of flames.  
  
"Heh, finally a way for me to become all demon at last."  
  
The satisfied hanyou glided winsomely through the air, gazing at the jewel that resided in his hand.  
  
The Shikkon No Tama. A jewel with incredible powers that came from the soul of a priestess centuries ago. The jewel was created when she reached deep within her soul for the strength to purify the mighty demon that took her life. Even a single shard of the jewel has the power to give any demon unimaginable strength.  
  
Pleasure coursed through his body as his life long dream was about to come true.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
'Naraku had led Kikyo and I to believe that we had betrayed one another. I went to her village and stole the sacred jewel, and then she bound me to a tree.'  
  
Flashback  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
His ears slightly twitched as the familiar voice echoed through his head. As the many leaves danced around his body, he gradually turned his head, glancing over his shoulder. His amber eyes met with pain when the sacred arrow pierced his chest. His mesmerized body was bound to the tree behind him as he watched in sheer horror as the sacred jewel fell from his grasp, making a delicate tune when it crashed to the solid earth.  
  
A maiden with nothing but utter disgust and blazing anger in her eyes glared at the hanyou as his life slowly faded away. The leaves that were carried through the eerie silence performed their show around her body as if containing a mind of their own.  
  
"K-Kikyo ...... how could ...... I thought we-"  
  
With the last breath he held in his lungs, his amber eyes filled with sorrow, and his head slowly bowed. His remaining life drifted away with the slight sigh that escaped his mouth as his eyes fully closed.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
'But I didn't betray her, and she didn't betray me. The love we had shared ceased to exist that day. Now, I feel as if that day is repeating, only I'm losing Kagome, and not Kikyo. This time, Kikyo is the cause. She did betray me, by taking my true love.'  
  
"Inuyasha, if you want to feel her soul once more, you must join me, hold me and never let go."  
  
He growled slightly as his grip around her became tighter. He wanted to ring the life out of her at the moment, but if what she said was true, he will have been responsible for the death of another loved one.  
  
"I.....I will not let go, never."  
  
His head rested gently upon her shoulder as he desperately tried to imagine Kagome in his arms, and not this vile beast.  
  
"That's right, never let go."  
  
As a few tears continued to trickle down his cheeks, a dim light began to embrace their bodies, creating a new look of satisfaction on Kikyo's face.  
  
'Almost there. Soon, Inuyasha will be with me in hell.'  
  
Inuyasha's mind had drifted a thousand miles away to even notice the change around him.  
  
"Inuyasha, join me. I will take you to a place where we can be together forever."  
  
As she said that, Kagome's voice rang through his ears. It seemed as if Kagome had said that to him, and not Kikyo.  
  
"Take me, I will go anywhere with you. I want to be with you, and only you."  
  
As those words came out of his mouth, his heart had led him to believe that he was speaking to Kagome, and that Kikyo no longer existed. However, it was only a mere spell that Kikyo had used, and now she could bring him, since he had agreed to come.  
  
The once dim light around their bodies was now a raging fire of pinkish and purple light. All there was left to do was to wait, and their bodies would drift down the abyss of hell.  
  
'Kagome.....  
  
{"Turning inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
And when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere"}  
  
Flashbacks  
  
Inuyasha gazed in the distance, his mind a million miles away.  
  
'Kikyo died, and I didn't even know about it.'  
  
The priestess Kikyo, his former love, had bound him to a tree. And now, fifty years later, a carefree, teenage girl from feudal Japan had set him free, supposedly the reincarnation of his love. What was he to do? He drifted back into thought when an object began to approach him at a great speed.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
He reached behind his back and caught the piece of food.  
  
"Hey, don't ya wanna eat?"  
  
"Where'd you get all this stuff from?"  
  
He gazed in confusion as Kagome held several items underneath her arms.  
  
{"Just tell me how I got this far  
Tell me why you're here and who you are  
Cause every time I look you're never there  
And every time I see you're always there"}  
  
Kagome stomped angrily towards Inuyasha, staring him dead in the eye.  
  
"I'm not her, whoever her is."  
  
"And I'm sayin' ya gotta be her cause if you're not there's no way that you can smell so..... *sniff* ..... *sniff*...... you're not her."  
  
"I know! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!"  
  
She yelled right in front of his face, hoping he finally got it.  
  
"You're right, Kikyo was cuter, much cuter."  
  
"What'd you?"  
  
{"Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone, I'm not alone"}  
  
Inuyasha growled annoyingly as Kagome continued to convince him to come down.  
  
"First aid treatment? I don't need it, go away!"  
  
"You do to! I was there, did you forget? Now come down here?!"  
  
"Nothin' doin'."  
  
"I said come here."  
  
Kagome stood impatiently as Inuyasha rolled over, an irritated expression covering his face.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
'I warned you.' "Sit-boy!"  
  
His face plummeted towards earth as the incantation rang through his ears. When he was finally able to lift his head, he growled angrily.  
  
"What'd ya do that for?"  
  
She stepped forward and dropped to her knees, holding a medical kit.  
  
"Let me check you out? When you're hurt that bad you need medical treatment, all right?"  
  
"You're acting like I'm the one who lost! Just leave me alone!"  
  
{"I recognize the way you make me feel  
Startin' to think that you may not be real  
I sense that now the water's getting deep  
I try to wipe your pain away from me  
Away from me"}  
  
"These ones are good for healing, but boy do they stink!"  
  
Kagome was down on her knees, picking at some of the herbs that surrounded her. They had just returned from their battle with Sesshomaru, and during it Inuyasha was seriously injured. While trying to get Tetsusaiga from his full youkai brother, Sesshomaru had forced his hand through Inuyasha's stomach, creating a deadly wound. When reclaiming his sword, he had fallen unconscious. However, he still had power over the sword, and Sesshomaru had sensed this factor. In the end, Inuyasha and Kagome won; but as of now, he must relax so his wound can heal.  
  
"You've learned a lot here."  
  
"I've learned more than your average teenager you know. My archery isn't too shabby either!"  
  
Kagome stood cheerfully and continued their walk.  
  
{"I wanna touch your hand, say I understand  
The beauty that's within, cause now that we begin  
You always light my way, and never from today  
No matter where I go, I always feel you so"}  
  
As Kagome appeared out of the well, the sight before her eyes caused her heart to race. Falling gracefully to the earth, his hair shimmering like silver from the sun, Inuyasha had returned to the well when he sensed Kagome's presence. His head slowly turned around as he gazed at the maiden. Landing gently on the ground, he took a step forward as Kagome emerged entirely from the well's abyss.  
  
"Kagome. W-what are you doing here? I told you to stay away! Huh?"  
  
He gasped as she rushed forward, her arms open and ready to embrace him. When she reached his body, she tenderly enclosed her arms around his back. She held him passionately, never wanting to let go.  
  
"W-what are you doing? I told you to go back."  
  
"I had to come, I needed to see you again."  
  
He slowly moved back as her words flowed through his ears.  
  
'She needed to see me? Kagome..... I.....'  
  
{"Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone, I'm not alone"}  
  
Kagome sat before Inuyasha, the Bone Eaters Well giving him support to stay sitting. After that battle with Sesshomaru, and that horrible wound, he had weakened quite a bit. She began to get frustrated with his conversation, completely disagreeing with almost everything he was saying.  
  
"Listen! I'm not scared! Naraku's a terrible demon and we have to do everything we can to stop him! Hm?"  
  
Her body nearly froze when she felt a tender grip around her wrist, slowly pulling her forward. The next thing she realized was that she was in the gentle arms of Inuyasha. She had never seen this side of him before, and was quite shocked.  
  
"In-Inuyasha, what are you doing?"  
  
{"Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath it's you I believe  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone"}  
  
Her heart began to race as his embrace became tighter, yet still gentle.  
  
"I was scared."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Her mind filled with confusion as he spoke to her in a soft, whisper.  
  
"I thought I was going to lose you; I was horrified."  
  
She didn't know what to say. At that moment, she could barely breathe. She knew he had cared about her, and her safety, but not this much. She had never imagined this moment arriving. How could she? Such an arrogant jerk like him wouldn't exactly be someone you would see talking soft and embracing a girl like that in his arms. She did however, enjoy the feeling of being held in his arms. She knew she would cherish this moment forever.  
  
{"You're everyone I see  
So tell me do you see me"}  
  
End of Flashbacks  
  
"K-Kagome....."  
  
Her name came out of his mouth in a muffled sound, so quiet that it was nearly audible. Even though he wasn't heard, there was a type of reaction. Kikyo's eyes shot open as a pain rushed through her body, causing her to move from his brace. His body was just standing there, nearly as light as a feather. His eyes seemed empty as well, Kikyo's spell still in affect. She gazed in horror as a few orbs of light escaped her body, heading towards their true owner.  
  
'What's going on here? How can her souls be returning? I must finish what I started! He will go to hell with me!'  
  
She began to move forward once more, but something repelled her. A fear flushed over her face as the sight before her absorbed in. Inuyasha's body was encompassed in a faded purple light, a color similar to the Shikkon no Tama when it's in its purest form.  
  
"No..... my revenge..... I must complete it!"  
  
A cry of pain hollered into the air as another orb of light drifted from her body.  
  
"Kagome..... I want her..... only her."  
  
As those words slipped from Inuyasha's lips, in the background Kagome's body began to rise. It had turned a light blue, just like it did when Kikyo had stolen her soul. Gradually, she moved forward as the orbs of light floated into her body. Kikyo's eyes were now glazed with sheer terror when she realized that she was no match for the love shared between them. She watched as Kagome's body fell gently into Inuyasha's outspread arms. His eyes were still shut as he held Kagome close. The light engulfing his body began to disintegrate as her once lifeless body flowed with warmth and life. A tear trickled down his cheek and dripped to her forehead, causing her eyes to wince.  
  
"How could this be? How could he have removed her soul? Is his love for her that strong? Am I truly no longer a part of his life?"  
  
She tilted her head and scowled.  
  
"No need, I won't even be around long enough to worry. As long as I have the strength to annihilate Naraku, or to aid is all I care for now. I know that no matter what I do, there love will not allow me to carry his soul to hell. If I cannot have him that way, then I will help him."  
  
Her eyes glanced once more at the two before her. An unexpected tear rolled down her cheek as she faded away.  
  
Inuyasha faintly smiled as he continued to hold his love's body. His eyes gradually opened, revealing the happy amber orbs beneath.  
  
"You're ok."  
  
He sighed contentedly as he noticed her eyes slowly opening. Before she was fully awake, he scanned around them, making sure that his former love had left, leaving them away from harm.  
  
'She's gone. I won't forgive her this time, not for hurting Kagome like this.'  
  
He took a small step forward and embraced Kagome tighter, holding as if to never let go.  
  
A small whimper came from her mouth as she took a deep breath, her eyes opening fully. She gazed above her, hardly remembering anything that had recently occurred. All she saw was that Inuyasha was holding her close, and a few tear stains were on his cheeks. She slightly gasped as his grip became tighter, her body exhausted for an unknown reason (unknown to her, she doesn't remember anything).  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw that she had awakened entirely. The expression on his face was soft and gentle, expressing that of true love. He carefully leaned back and sat on the ground, taking mind of Kagome. He turned her body so that he could see her angelic face, yet they were both comfortable. With the up most care, he slid a lock of her raven hair behind her ears, so he could gaze endlessly into her heaven like eyes.  
  
"Kagome..... I'm glad you're ok."  
  
A confused look flushed over her face as she watched his kind gestures.  
  
"W-what happened? Why am I so tired? W-what are you doing?"  
  
Her eyes followed his hand as it grasped hers, holding it close to his cheek. She felt a warm liquid drip onto her skin, and that's when she knew he began crying.  
  
"I almost lost you. It was too close this time. If I don't say something now, you'll never know."  
  
"N-never know w-what?"  
  
A sweet smile rolled over his lips as another tear trickled to her skin.  
  
"Kagome...... you are the most precious thing to me. You light my way, you keep my soul burning bright. You guide me, like the stars. You are my life, my soul purpose for living. If I didn't have you here, I'd die of heartache and loneliness. You keep my spirit up, and you give me a reason to exist. At first, I had no idea what that reason was. But now, I see it..... crystal clear. I was given life to love you, and to care for you, and protect you. My purpose is to spend every waking minute loving you and holding you."  
  
At that moment, Kagome felt breathless. She couldn't find an ounce of air in her lungs as she listened to the words she had always dreamt he would say. Her life long desire has finally come true. He had just admitted his love for her, in a way that no one could surpass. Tears immediately came to her eyes as she listened to his angelic voice.  
  
"I love you with every fiber of my being. I just hope, that some way, you feel the same."  
  
He gazed into her face as a few tears streamed down the side of her cheek. From that image, he knew she did.  
  
"Inuyasha...... w-what else can I say? Y-you've said everything. I l-love you just the same...... with every fiber of my being. You are my soul purpose for living, and nothing will change that."  
  
She watched as his expression changed. It was undescribable. There was so much love, kindness, joy, and whatever other good emotions there are out there. If she wasn't so tired, she would throw her arms around him and show that she truly loved him. She guessed that that's the same way he felt, for he did what she desired to.  
  
With the up most care, he brought her head up to his and moved forward, laying a passionate, warm tender kiss upon her lips. His arms had carefully wrapped around her body, holding her close. He felt passion kindle within his heart as she responded the same way. This was the first time he had kissed someone so passionately, and he knew it would happen again and again. The feeling of this type of love was unexplainable. How could one describe the love that burned so strongly in their hearts? How could any words express the emotions coursing through their body's? It's plain and simple, no one. Not a single word in the English language could express and describe the desire raging in their souls, and in their hearts.  
  
Another smile spread across his face as he slowly pulled away, giving them a chance to breath. Tasting her like that sent waves of desire and passion through out his body. It did the same to Kagome, making it nearly impossible not to kiss him again.  
  
"We've better go back. We don't want to worry the others."  
  
She nodded as he rose to his feet, being careful not to hurt her fragile body. He slowly repositioned her so that she was now on his back, making it easier to carry her home. She buried her head in his silky, silver hair and smiled blissfully.  
  
"You really now how to grant someone's greatest wish. I love you."  
  
He smiled in return and placed his hand over hers, cupping it gently.  
  
"So do you. I love you too."  
  
As they ran off, Kagome fell into a deep slumber, enjoying the sensation that surged through her body. So much has happened today, too much to even explain. All she knew was that her most fervent wish, along with Inuyasha's, had come true at the same time. The love that deluged in their hearts would keep them together forever.  
  
______________________________________  
  
A/N:  
  
So, did ya like it? I hope so! I had to have Kagome and Inuyasha express their love some way, and this idea just popped into mind. I really hope that you enjoyed it. Did you also like the song? If you had the song and listened to it while you read that part, it made it better! *hehe* Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews so far, and I hope to get more! You guys are really great. You make being an author worth while. I'll do my best to update the next chapter soon. I kinda have to figure out what I wanna do. ^_^;; I'll see you all later! Don't forget to review! Ja ne! ^_~ 


	7. One Sweet Day Gone Bad

A/N: Ok, I know not much has been going on with Sesshomaru, and this is suppose to be the sequel, but I promise he will be involved very soon. I just had to have Inuyasha and Kagome confess their love, and I thought involving Kikyo was a good idea, cause now she contributes to the later chapters, so it all works out.  
  
Anyway, just wanted to clear it up. I don't know what else to say right now, so I'll let you read the story.  
  
Wait... just thought of something!!!! Ok, this is for Inuyasha fans in America, it's about the show. I read somewhere on the internet that they will airing the newer episodes on Cartoonnetwork starting July 7th. This resource said that their resource was 99.9% sure that they will be starting on that date; so be ready!!! I'm getting a little tired of the re-runs, but I still watch 'em cause I love Inuyasha too much!!! *hehe* ^_^ Now to the story!!  
  
Chapter 7: One Sweet Day Gone Bad  
  
Sango's body slowly stirred as the morning light flushed upon her skin. Her eyes gradually opened, allowing the sun's golden rays to pour in. They blinked several times, trying to adjust to the bright light. When she fully gained vision, her mouth nearly dropped to the floor. Sitting not too far ahead of her, in a deep slumber was Inuyasha and Kagome; however, their bodies were sort of intertwined. Kagome was resting in his lap, and his large, red sleeves were embracing her tenderly. She smiled sweetly as she realized what they have all been waiting for has finally come. They all knew that Inuyasha and Kagome cared deeply for each other, but they would never really show it. Seeing this sight told her that they finally opened up.  
  
She slowly moved towards Miroku, doing her best not to cause too much noise that'll wake the couple. When she finally reached him, he was mumbling words in his sleep. She wasn't able to make them out, only one word though, which happened to be her name.  
  
"Pervert, you even think like that in your dreams."  
  
She smiled weakly and placed her hand on his cheek, hoping to wake him up. She grinned and gave a little pinch, quickly moving back as he stirred. When he jumped to his feet, Sango was standing right before him. But before he could open his mouth to speak, she covered it and dragged him out of the hut (still trying to be quiet).  
  
"Miroku, listen. We've gotta get Shippou, Rin, Jaken, and Kirara out of the hut today and away from here."  
  
His navy blue eyes were filled with confusion.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She placed her hands on his head and turned him so he could see easily into the hut and look at the couple.  
  
"Oh.... oh! Ok, I see. Right, let's get them out of there. When did that happen?"  
  
"I don't know. I just woke up this morning and they were sleeping like that. Something must've happened last night; and if we wanna find out, we need to ask Kagome. Inuyasha will never spill, but Kagome will tell us."  
  
She smiled and headed back into the hut, ready to get the others. She looked back behind her and sighed. Miroku was leaning over, but quickly shot up when she turned her head.  
  
'When will he ever give up?'  
  
She decided to let it go for now, and walked into the hut. Miroku quickly followed behind.  
  
"You get Jaken, and I'll get Shippou and Rin."  
  
"Eh.... why do I have to get the toad?"  
  
She turned around and sent him a glare, one that didn't need any explaining. He was by the demon's side in a split second.  
  
'Oh great, how the heck am I suppose to wake this thing up without him screaming?'  
  
He scratched his head as he gazed in confusion, trying to figure out a way.  
  
Sango giggled as she watched him, that look spread across his whole face.  
  
'He can do it.'  
  
She slowly and quietly walked over to Shippou's side, leaning down so she could pick him up. As she did, he gradually began to move in her arms. She placed her mouth by his ear and spoke in a soothing voice.  
  
"Shhh, it's ok. We have to go somewhere for a little while, so I'm going to carry you."  
  
He quickly calmed down and responded,  
  
"Ok, don't.... wake me..."  
  
She smiled and walked towards Rin, slightly moving Shippou in her arms so she could carry them both. She looked back over her shoulder to see how Miroku was progressing, but he hadn't gotten to far. He was just leaning over Jaken, making all sorts of faces and wrinkling his nose. She chuckled to herself as she knelt down and picked up Rin. Her eyes slightly opened as Sango placed in her arms, holding Shippou on the other side.  
  
"S-Sango?"  
  
"It's ok. We're going for a little walk, and I didn't want to wake you. Go ahead and rest your eyes a little longer."  
  
She smiled brightly, trying to reassure her that it was alright.  
  
"Ok.... be careful."  
  
'How in blazes am I suppose to wake this thing?'  
  
An irritated growl, much in likes of Inuyasha, escaped his mouth as he thought harder and harder.  
  
'Hmm.... hehehe, have I got an idea.'  
  
He bent down to the ground and leaned forward so he could whisper in Jaken's ears. He tried to make his voice sound similar to Inuyasha's.  
  
"This is Inuyasha, and he's pretty ticked off. I want you to get up and go with Sango and Miroku, and no questions asked. Don't look around the room, just get up and run out the door as if the devil's at your heels. Don't say a word either, or I'll make sure it's your last."  
  
He cracked his knuckles for the finishing touch. He jumped back and stood up, watching as Jaken's eyes shot open and as sweat trickled down his cheek. Without hesitation, he raced for the door and was out in a flash.  
  
Sango was already out there, and gazed as the toad demon bolted out the door.  
  
"L-L-Lady Sango? Uh... w-w-where are we off to on this fine d-d-day?"  
  
His hands were shaking as he held his staff.  
  
"You ok? You seem shaken up."  
  
Her eyes wandered to the entrance of the hut as Miroku walked out, a pleased grin on his face.  
  
"What exactly did you do to him?"  
  
"I make a pretty good Inuyasha.... hehe."  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"What? It worked didn't it? Now let's get moving. We need to find something to do."  
  
"Hold on."  
  
She looked back towards the hut and called for Kirara.  
  
"Pst... Kirara! Come one girl!"  
  
Back in the hut, a small cat's ears twitched as her name was called. When she recognized the voice, she was on her feet and out in a flash. In the corner, where the couple resided, Inuyasha's amber eyes slowly opened as he heard Kirara's name being called. He listened carefully to the words being spoken outside, wondering where they were going.  
  
'Where could they be off to?'  
  
"The faster we get a move on, the faster they can have 'their' time. It should be nice for them to not have to worry about the jewel shards for one day. They can relax today, and tomorrow we can continue for Naraku. Besides what he has, there's only about one or two shards left. We can do that today, and let them relax."  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement and looked ahead.  
  
"We're so much closer to Naraku, it's almost like I can feel him."  
  
He glanced at Sango and smiled,  
  
"Would you like for me to carry Rin?"  
  
Her cheeks slightly blushed as she handed him the child.  
  
"Thank you. Now, let's go."  
  
He nodded, and they were off.  
  
"So, they're giving us time."  
  
He gazed into Kagome's sleeping face and smiled.  
  
"They really are great."  
  
As he watched her, there was something different. She seemed a little pale, and her head was a little sweaty. She slightly began to stir in his arms, grabbing the sleeves of his kimono and wrapping them tightly around her.  
  
"Um... a.... Inuyasha? Why is it so cold in here?"  
  
His eyes widened as he continued to gaze her, confusion flooding his face.  
  
"What do you mean? It's not cold at all. Are you feeling ok?"  
  
Her body shifted once more as her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"I don't feel to hot right now.... maybe it's from what happened last night?"  
  
He could see in her eyes that she was getting ill. He placed his hand upon her forehead and gasped. She was definitely running a high fever, and he needed to do something.  
  
"Kagome, do you have any water in your backpack?"  
  
Her eyes winced as she answered his question.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Hold on."  
  
He carefully stood up, carrying her in his arms. He moved her to where Sango had been resting that night, and tenderly covered her up with the blankets. He then went to her backpack and began searching through all of the strange stuff for the water. Kagome's eyes followed his every move, trying to figure out what he was doing. When he finally came back, he had in his hand a small cloth and a bottle of water.  
  
"I'm going to put some water on this cloth and place it on your head. Hopefully it will lower the fever."  
  
Her eyes continued to watch as he struggled for a little while, trying to figure out how to remove the cap. When he figured it out, he poured some of the cool water onto the cloth and placed it on her forehead, hoping it would help. Kagome smiled weakly as he gripped her hand in his.  
  
"He's a doctor now. What else can he do that'll amaze me?"  
  
***********************************************  
  
"So Rin, if you don't mind my asking, what was Sesshomaru really like?"  
  
Shippou and Rin had woken from their sleep, and were now in step beside the others. Rin gazed at the ground and smiled.  
  
"Sesshy was a great person. He took good care of me and Jaken, and made sure we were safe. He may have seemed cold and evil, bit deep inside, he had a very good heart."  
  
Sango watched as a few tears came to the child's eyes.  
  
"He had his own way of making me laugh. I don't know how or what he did, but whatever it was, it worked. He was also.... the first person I had talked to since that day at my village."  
  
Miroku decided to join in on their conversation.  
  
"I surprises me that he, someone who seemed to desire nothing but death and his own needs, would take in a human girl. That just tells me that you can't judge people on their appearances. We judged him that way, but he was truly entirely different."  
  
Rin glanced up and gave a bright smile, acknowledging his comment.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
She paused for a brief moment and glanced around her, noting the two who were missing.  
  
"Hey, where's Inu and Kagome?"  
  
Sango wasn't quite sure how to reply to her question, but as soon as she was about to, a demon emerged before them, obviously desiring the jewel fragments.  
  
"Hand over the shards of the shikkon jewel!"  
  
Both Sango and Miroku took battle stances, prepared to fight off this burden. Shippou's eyes widened in shock at the demon.  
  
"Little tyke, isn't it nice to see me again? It's been so long since you've slain me and my brother, but unfortunately Naraku decided not to reunite us. So, it's only me today."  
  
A dangerous growl escaped his mouth as he glared hatefully at the familiar demon.  
  
"Shippou, do you know who this is?"  
  
"H-his name is Maten; he's one of the thunder brothers. He is the one who killed my father several years ago. Inuyasha and Kagome had killed them already, so why is he still here?"  
  
"He mentioned something about Naraku. That isn't a big surprise, since he's brought others back to life as well. We'll just have to rid ourselves of this pest. And besides, it seems he has shards of the jewel. With these shards, we'll be able to face Naraku soon."  
  
"I'm afraid it won't be that easy monk. You see, after bringing me back, Naraku gave me a few more gifts, things I was told to use to kill you. I think you'll find these, stunning?!"  
  
His eyes narrowed on Sango as he prepared his first attack. Miroku noticed this movement and used his wind tunnel.  
  
"Sango, hold the others back! I'm using my hand!"  
  
He jumped in front of the them and smirked.  
  
"Let's see you escape this, wind tunnel!"  
  
He removed the beads from his hand, revealing the deadly vacuum. It began to devour everything in it's path, including the weapon made just for him.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Inuyasha smiled peacefully as he held her hand, gazing into her face.  
  
"Do you feel any better?"  
  
"I do, after your treatment. Thank you."  
  
She slowly closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his touch against hers.  
  
Suddenly, they shot open when a familiar feeling surged through her. Obviously, Inuyasha had sensed the same thing, for his body had begun to tense up.  
  
"Do you feel that? I can sense a shard of the jewel, more like three. Inuyasha?"  
  
She gazed into his eyes, seeing confusion and anger.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?"  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
"No, Maten."  
  
"What? But we killed him!"  
  
"That's what's getting me. Naraku must be involved, which means that the others could be in danger."  
  
He gently let go of her hand and smiled.  
  
"You stay here and rest. You're ill, so you need as much sleep as possible."  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
He watched as she rose to her feet, slightly swaying from the weakness that came along with the sick feelings.  
  
"What? No you're not! You are staying right here!"  
  
"How am I suppose to sit back and relax when my friends are out there, their lives in danger? Tell me that?"  
  
He didn't want to leave her behind, but she was sick, and if she battled, she would only get worse.  
  
"Please forgive me for this."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
He gave her a quick hug and raced out of the hut. She watched in confusion as he returned, carrying a large boulder in his arms.  
  
"W-what are you doing?"  
  
"S-s-sorry, but I-I d-d-don't want y-you getting h-hurt."  
  
He placed the boulder in front of the door, making it so she couldn't get out.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Don't make me say it! Remove this thing now!! Inuyasha...."  
  
She felt tears come to her eyes as she leaned against the cold surface of the rock.  
  
"I can fight... I want to fight for him..."  
  
He was hiding behind the boulder, listening to her words. He was also able to smell her salty tears.  
  
'Kagome, I'm sorry, but you need your rest.'  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking about how many times she would 'sit' him when he came back.  
  
"Oh man."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Sango watched as his hand devoured everything in its path. The demon didn't stand a chance against this power. She smirked as his body slowly began to move towards the monk's hand. However, there wasn't a look of fear or terror on his face, but a look of joy and pleasure. It seemed as if this is what he wanted.  
  
'What's going on here? Does he want his life to end? Or... is this some type of trap?'  
  
"Miroku! Watch out! This guy is too suspicious... he seems like he's just giving up!"  
  
He turned and gave her a look of reassurance, letting her know he had it under control. But what he didn't know, it was a trap, and it had begun.  
  
"Miroku!!"  
  
Her eyes widened in fear as the demon displayed it's true colors. Hidden beneath his jacket were many pointed thorns that contained an unknown liquid. He didn't realize until it was too late, and the demon had begun to enter his hand. A sharp bolt of pain shot through his body as the wind tunnel slightly grew, and as the liquid entered his blood stream.  
  
"Cursed monster!"  
  
"Ehehehe... soon you will be entirely paralyzed and unable to fight Naraku. He has come..."  
  
Maten's voice trailed off as he disappeared into the depths of Miroku's hand. He quickly sealed off the tunnel and dropped to his knees. Sango and the others were by his side in a flash, including Jaken.  
  
"Are you in pain Miroku?"  
  
"Pain is nothing... I am more concerned about this liquid. He said it's going to paralyze me... and I can feel it already."  
  
His eyes winced as another wave of pain shot through his body, causing the paralysis to speed up.  
  
"The needles also ripped the void, which concerns me more. Last time... I was on the brink of death when the tunnel ripped. This time, I may not be as lucky."  
  
His eyes suddenly filled with anger as an image emerged from the trees.  
  
"Maten was right, he has come."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Sango turned around when she felt another presence.  
  
Before she could take another breath, a large hand rushed to her and wrapped tightly around her throat, cutting off her air. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she gazed into the evil eyes of the one they despised most.  
  
Behind her, Shippou hollered in fear.  
  
"Sango! I-I-It's Naraku!"  
  
Because Miroku was paralyzed, all he could do was watch in horror as her life slipped between the demon's fingers. Pain and fear clouded her eyes as she struggled to break free from his grip. But each time she moved, his hand only tightened around her bare skin.  
  
"Lovely day, isn't it? I do believe it's a perfect day to visit your grave, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Fox fire!"  
  
A large florescent blue flame engulfed Naraku's body, threatening to burn him alive.  
  
"Playing with fire I see... don't you know how dangerous that could be?"  
  
A smirk rolled over his lips as a miasma escaped his hand, crowding the child quickly.  
  
"I do recall you meeting my miasma before? It's quite poisoning, isn't it?"  
  
Shippou dropped to the ground as the vapors continued to linger around his head. He glanced up to see if his fox fire had worked, but it simply vanished from his body not even leaving a burn mark.  
  
"Shippou!"  
  
Rin raced to his side, trying to blow away the remaining vapors. To her surprise, he had used his fox fire to repel the miasma from his nose, creating it so there was little effect.  
  
"Are you ok Shippou?"  
  
His emerald eyes glanced up and gazed into the girl's worried face.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"Is that the mean person who made Sesshy lose his life?"  
  
As she spoke, she helped the kitsune rise to his feet.  
  
"Ugh.... in a way.... yes."  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him.  
  
"We have to kill him."  
  
"We need to get Sango right now... what else can we do?"  
  
"Take this!!"  
  
Shippou watched as Jaken appeared by Naraku's side, placing his staff into the ground. Within seconds, a large deadly flame charged at the demon, encompassing him quickly. His eyes winced as the fire eat away at his bare skin.  
  
"Rin, stay back! You go and help Miroku... I'll go help Jaken."  
  
She nodded her head and was off. Shippou glared hatefully at the demon as he charged forward, opening his hand for an attack.  
  
"Fox fire!"  
  
Another blue flame shot out, hitting Naraku from the other side. They were both being careful however so the flames wouldn't injure Sango. As they watched her, they could see her life slipping away.  
  
"Come on!!! Let her go!!"  
  
"I've had enough of this child's play!"  
  
Naraku growled as a cloud of miasma escaped his body, going in all directions.  
  
"Miroku.... hold on!"  
  
Rin raced to his side, gazing as his whole body was shaking.  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"There i-is n-nothing you c-can do.... ju-just help S-Sango? Huh?"  
  
His eyes widened as the blast of miasma raced through the air, causing everything in its path to either disintegrate or get thrown in the air like rag dolls.  
  
"R-Rin... get b-behind me!"  
  
She gasped as the vapors ate through the land. She did as he said and covered her mouth, trying not to breathe it in. Miroku winced as the poison hit, hurling both bodies through the air. One thing was good however, that sudden movement broke through the paralysis, and he was now able to move. Before they crashed to the ground, he grabbed Rin and held her close, making sure she didn't get hurt form the fall.  
  
"Eahh!"  
  
"Hhheeelllppp!!!"  
  
Both Shippou and Jaken screeched in pain as the miasma burned at their skin, tossing them several feet away from him. The only two not effected by the vapors was Sango and Naraku. He wanted to kill her with his bear hands, so the miasma avoided her.  
  
"Hehehehe, now no one has the chance of survival. You're all just digging your own graves. Each one will perish at my hands, it's inevitable to escape. You... ugh..."  
  
A sharp pain shot through his back as Kirara attacked. Three large gashes were visible as Kirara struck with her claws. His baboon like coating was removed, revealing his true form.  
  
"You animal... you are the next to die."  
  
With that said, more miasma escaped his hand and clouded directly above her head, making it so she was inhaling it. She instantly dropped to the ground and transformed back to her smaller form (much like episode 30).  
  
Sango barely saw everything that was going on, but what she did she was enough to give her strength to fight more. She did her best to escape, but to no avail. She was using her nails and pierced his skin, so deep that blood was trickling down his arm. That didn't either. His grip around her neck only tightened. She knew she was on the brink of death, and wouldn't live much longer.  
  
"...no..."  
  
She barely got a word out of her mouth as she felt her eyes beginning to close. Death was sweeping over her, and it wasn't far away.  
  
"Sango.... we have to help her!!!"  
  
Miroku struggled to raise to his feet, carefully moving Rin so she didn't get hurt.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
She nodded in response as she stood up, gasping at the sight. Naraku's miasma had eaten everything except for the people. All the plants were gone, and all the animals. It looked like a battlefield now, nothing but death and chaos. A few carcasses were lying about, what was left of some of the animals.  
  
"How horrible. He is a monster; we have to kill him."  
  
Miroku looked around, searching for his staff. Since he couldn't use his wind tunnel, he would attack head on with the demon. He had to save Sango somehow. He cared deeply about her, and couldn't bear it if her life was lost. When he spotted the golden staff, he ran over to it the best he could and picked it up, quickly turning towards Naraku.  
  
"You don't have much time to live demon slayer. One more press and your life is mine."  
  
He smirked evilly as he relished her suffering. Her eyes were almost shut as his grip gradually became tighter, ready to take her life.  
  
"You are going to pay!"  
  
Miroku rushed forward, holding his staff in the air and ready to attack. He came to an abrupt halt when a blur raced past him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"  
  
Inuyasha's claws cut through the arm that was holding Sango. As her limp body fell, he landed on the ground and caught her. Naraku jumped back in surprise, not expecting the sudden attack. Inuyasha's amber eyes were blazing with a deadly flame of anger as he glared at the demon, trying desperately not to attack him right then and there.  
  
"I see the half breed has decided to join us... you will pay for taking my arm like that."  
  
"Don't joke around with me you bastard. I know it can grow back... you think I'm stupid? You're damn lucky that I don't just slit your throat right now."  
  
"Have I made the demon mad?"  
  
Naraku smirked as an arm took place of the bloody limb after Inuyasha's attack.  
  
"Inuyasha.... you came."  
  
Miroku stood by his side, gazing at Sango's face worryingly.  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"Why in the heck did you guys battle against him? You should've waited for me... then you wouldn't be injured so bad."  
  
"We had no choice. After we defeated Maten, he appeared and took Sango. He almost killed her. Shippou and Jaken helped a lot, and so did Kirara. But he injured them with his miasma."  
  
"Inuyasha ....you're here!"  
  
Shippou limped over to the three, with Jaken following closely behind.  
  
"Jaken and I did our best, but it didn't work."  
  
"No Shippou, you guys helped a lot."  
  
Miroku acknowledged him for their work. Their fire did injure Naraku little, which was a start.  
  
"Where's Lady Kagome?"  
  
"She's still sick, so she had to stay back at the hut."  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, we did our best to stop Naraku's charade, but it didn't work."  
  
Inuyasha glanced down towards the toad, a little shocked that he called him that, and that he even helped.  
  
"Uh.... I wanna kill this youkai as much as you; so I'm gonna help."  
  
He gave a slight nod in response. "Thanks, we need all the help we can get."  
  
"I do believe the day is growing old. I have things to do, so let's end this now."  
  
Naraku growled angrily as he stood there impatient, listening to their meaningless conversation.  
  
"Then why don't you get off your lazy butt! I'm the one growing old here!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and handed Sango to Miroku.  
  
"Take care of her."  
  
"I will."  
  
He stood away from the two, watching as they both were ready to fight to the death.  
  
"It's useless fighting me. You know that I have more power than you."  
  
"You may have more power, but I have something you don't have."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Friendship, and love." I  
  
nuyasha drew his sword from its sheath.  
  
"I have the strength of my friends, and my family. That's what you don't have. You rely on the jewel shards, and the demons inside of you. Your strength isn't true, and that's where your flaw is."  
  
His foot moved forward as he held the Tetsusaiga erect, ready to take Naraku's life.  
  
"I'm ready when you are."  
  
"Then let's begin."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
A/N: Inuyasha was pretty ticked with Naraku. Be ready for the next chapter, cause Kagome comes, and she still isn't too happy with Inuyasha. She does something, (not realizing for a brief moment that Naraku is there) which ends up saving Inuyasha's life. Hint, hint!! Also, a lot of fighting is involved in the next chapter. Plus, towards the end, someone you wouldn't expect visits Kagome, but something good happens to her!!  
  
The next chapter is called, "The Shikkon no Tama Completed." It's gonna be good!! Until next time, Ja ne! 


	8. The Shikkon no Tama Completed

A/N: It's me again! *hehe* I hope you like this story, cause I'm working hard on it. Role-playing and writing stories is tough! But hey, when you're devoted, you get it done, right?! Anyway, I really don't have anything else to say... just sit back and enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you think by reviewing!  
  
Chapter 8: The Shikkon no Tama Completed  
  
"Darn him! Why did he have to leave me alone?!"  
  
Kagome stood angrily as the medicine she took began to take affect. It was clearing up her fever, and giving back her strength.  
  
"He's more than half demon, I'll tell ya that!"  
  
She walked over to the wall of the hut where her weapons were placed.  
  
"I'll teach him a much deserved lesson!"  
  
Picking up her bow and arrows, she readied her bow to be shot. She turned towards the rock and smirked,  
  
"You thought you could hold me in here? Sorry pal... all you did was earn yourself a nice row of 'sits'."  
  
A gleam of anger and joy flashed in her eyes as she let the arrow go. It glided through the air winsomely, hitting her target easily (how could she miss a large boulder? ^_^;;) The rock instantly shattered in contact with her sacred arrow. She covered her head as several pebbles flew in the air, scattering in all directions.  
  
"Bulls eye! Now, time to find that hanyou and teach him a lesson!"  
  
She giggled in satisfaction as she raced out of the hut, swaying slightly from still feeling somewhat ill. She may have taken some medicine, but it didn't get rid of her illness entirely. She still felt a little tired and nauseated to her stomach, but that wouldn't stop her from finding him.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Naraku! I've had enough of this meaningless charade! It's time to end it now."  
  
A flame of anger flickered in his amber eyes as he thundered forward, holding his Tetsusaiga before him.  
  
"The sword is different somehow."  
  
"Yeah, it's got the power of my brother in it, you know, the one you helped kill. He's more than ready to send your sorry ass out of here! Eahh!"  
  
He took a leap forward and swung, nearly missing him by a hair.  
  
"I see you've gotten stronger, but apparently not strong enough."  
  
His eyes widened as Naraku appeared before him, an evil smirk spread across his face.  
  
"Let me wipe that look off for you!"  
  
He took another swing, but resulted in the same problem. However, this time Naraku took a chance to attack. As Inuyasha was bringing his arms down from his swing, before he could take a breath, Naraku sent him sailing across the dirt with one hit. He gasped in pain as he slowly came to a halt. As his head rose, Naraku's cold glare was there to meet him.  
  
"I do believe this ended too quickly. I thought you were worth more... too bad."  
  
"Don't be so sure."  
  
Inuyasha smirked as his guided his claws through Naraku's gut.  
  
"Looks like you're the one who ended too quickly."  
  
"You think a mere scratch will end my life? Think again."  
  
"S-scratch? Don't yo... ugh..."  
  
He gasped once more as a blow was given to his face. His eyes winced in pain as he tried to move, shifting from the demon's grip.  
  
'It won't end like this, no way!'  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
His legs rose to his chest as he leaned into the earth, giving him a better chance to get rid of the youkai. With one strong push, his feet kicked at Naraku, setting him free from his grip and causing Naraku some surprise. He did a back flip in the air and landed gracefully several feet away from him.  
  
"Don't think you can take me so easy! I will destroy you, no matter what it takes."  
  
He took his sword and held it in a defensive position, preparing for any of the demon's attacks.  
  
"Don't get too arrogant, that's how most people bring death upon them. Let's see, isn't that how your brother, Lord Sesshomaru lost his life? He was too emphatic with Soiro, and that brought upon him his own demise. Do you wish to end the same way? I would take joy in that. Seeing two pathetic, mangy mongrels go down the same way would be the highlight of my day."  
  
As each word spilled from his lips, another explosion of anger burst within Inuyasha's soul. If you looked close enough, you could see a violent storm of a raging fire blazing deep within his amber eyes. Each spark grew more deadly with each vile word.  
  
"And that priestess... I do believe she will meet her end today as well. Not just Kikyo, but the other child. The reincarnation of Kikyo, supposedly a human with sacred powers and the ability to purify the jewel, yes, she will perish as well. Her life will end, but it won't be my fault. Her life will end because yo-"  
  
His voice was instantly cut off when a sharp blow was given to the back of his head. He gazed as the hanyou stood before him, so it couldn't have been him. He slightly turned around and saw the monk.  
  
"Miroku, get away from there!"  
  
"Ahh, Miroku... if it isn't the miserable monk I put a curse on years ago. I see it hasn't devoured you yet, but I assure you that your death will come soon, sooner than you had expected."  
  
One of his vine like things emerged from his arm as his other hand gripped his neck.  
  
"I don't like people meddling in my business. You will die for interrupting our conversation."  
  
His deadly weapon moved forward, inches from slicing his throat. Before it reached him, another sharp pain traveled through his back.  
  
"Hiriakotsu!"  
  
Sango had awakened from passing out, and was ready to fight. She sent her boomerang towards Naraku, hitting him dead center in the back.  
  
"Try to escape that."  
  
A smirk spread across her face as the boomerang returned to her hand, a little bit of blood smeared across the weapon. She watched as he dropped Miroku, turning towards her.  
  
"Do you pathetic humans not understand? I said not to intervene in my business!"  
  
A large cloud of miasma shot from his body, engulfing the land quickly. Both Miroku and Sango covered their mouths, trying to avoid the vapors. Shippou, Rin, and Jaken were shielded by his fox fire, and Inuyasha just simply stood within it all, his eyes raving with fury.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Where did Inuyasha go? He has to be around here somewhere. I can sense his jewel shards, but barely."  
  
Her eyes gazed into the sky, and suddenly froze. A horrifying sight glided through the air, heading towards a darkened area.  
  
"Kikyo's youkai. That must mean Inuyasha is over there, in that dark place. Hmph, now it's time to settle the score buster!"  
  
She stormed towards the direction in which the demons were traveling, not realizing she was heading straight into battle.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Inuyasha watched as the vapors slowly disintegrated. His eyes were raving with fire as anger continued to explode within his soul. Listening to Naraku talk about his brother was one thing, but when he brought up Kikyo and Kagome, that set him off. He could feel the heat rising in his blood as the anger began to take over. Continuous waves of rage coursed through his body as his skin began to heat from the intense emotions.  
  
~Don't let it take over... if it does, he will win. Fight the demon blood, and show it that you are stronger. When you become a full demon, it takes over you, and you become a vengeful beast. If you are like that, then how can you avenge me?~  
  
His eyes suddenly widened as the familiar voice filled his head. It was deep, yet serious. Could it be him? Could it really be his brother?  
  
~Don't allow the anger to swallow you. If you go with it, you will never return. Your heart and soul will be thrown into eternal hell. Fight the urges Inuyasha, and overcome the desire. Only then, will you be able to defeat him.~  
  
"Like hell that's gonna happen. I'll be too busy trashing him for that to occur."  
  
A smirk covered his face as the anger began to settle. However, there was enough to give him more strength, and he was ready to annihilate Naraku.  
  
"Prepare yourself Naraku, because this is the end."  
  
He raised his sword and charged towards the unsuspecting demon. Within seconds, he was by Naraku's side.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
He turned just as Inuyasha struck. He gasped in pain as the blade tore through his gut, moving to the left. A large gash was placed in his side as Inuyasha stood back, glaring at him with satisfaction.  
  
"Never turn your back during battle."  
  
A look of anger formed in Naraku's eyes as he moved back, placing his hand over the wound.  
  
"You think my life will end that easy?"  
  
He smirked as a greenish glow covered his hand. Within seconds, his wound was healed, and he was perfectly fine.  
  
"What the... what the heck did you do?"  
  
Inuyasha gasped as Naraku moved forward, displaying no further signs of pain.  
  
"Vexing problem, isn't it? Too bad for you that it will elude you in death."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
His eyes widened in shock as Naraku took a swift step forward and appeared before him. His hand tightened around his neck and held him up, leaving him gasping for air.  
  
"Any last words before your tragic demise?"  
  
"Yeah... uh... why is it that... every time you get someone... you take them... by the neck?"  
  
"Are you questioning my methods of your death? If this does not please, then maybe this will."  
  
He glowered as he tossed Inuyasha into the air with little ease. Suddenly, strands of his hair appeared all around them, tightly holding Inuyasha in place.  
  
"Eh... now isn't this familiar. Did you take this... idea from Yura?"  
  
"Are you mocking me? Just for that your life will end sooner."  
  
One strand of hair moved towards his neck, wrapping around the bare skin. It gradually tightened, making it more difficult to breath.  
  
"Hehehehe, much easier then I had originally presumed."  
  
"No! Inuyasha!"  
  
"Inuyasha, break through the hair!"  
  
Miroku and Sango raced forward, trying to help their friend. Naraku slightly turned and glared at them.  
  
"Silence, I have heard enough!"  
  
With a wave of his hand, a visor of wind useeable to the eye knocked them back, causing cuts to cover their arms. Sango gasped as she crashed to the ground, blood spilling from the wounds created by the wind.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha."  
  
"Sango! Are you ok?"  
  
She slowly glanced up at met the worried gaze of Rin.  
  
"I'll manage, it's Inuyasha we have to worry about."  
  
Her eyes watched in fear as the demon's pursuit to kill Inuyasha nearly came to an end.  
  
"I bid you farewell Inuyasha. Say hello to Kikyo in the afterlife."  
  
"Eh... you... you b-bastard..."  
  
One of the air sharpened like a needle and grew in size. It was now as round as a deadly blade. Painted along the edges of it was poison, enough to kill a horde of demons with one strike.  
  
"Die, Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
A loud, angered holler was heard from below. All eyes except Naraku's and Inuyasha's gazed at the cause.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Shippou raced to her, but came to a halt when she saw the cold look on her face.  
  
"You left me when I wanted to come."  
  
She was so blinded by her frustration, she didn't notice Naraku or the hair that was about to end Inuyasha's life. His head slowly turned as his ears picked up her voice.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
The hair was only inches from his body when a specific word ended up saving him.  
  
"Inuyasha, 'SIT!!'"  
  
The spell was so strong that it broke through Naraku's hairs and sent his body crashing to the ground. It was a painful landing, but he was grateful for it.  
  
Naraku's eyes watched in shock and anger as the maiden approached the hanyou.  
  
'She controlled him with the use of one word, 'sit.' How can this be?'  
  
Confusion flushed over his eyes as the others before him raced to the hanyou's side.  
  
"Kagome, you saved Inuyasha! Kagome?"  
  
Shippou watched as her look of anger changed with tears.  
  
"How come you left me alone? I wanted to come and help you, but you wouldn't let me."  
  
Inuyasha slowly raised his head as the spell wore off. A slight smile was spread across his face.  
  
"T-thank y-you Kagome."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kagome, you saved Inuyasha from Naraku!"  
  
"Good timing Kagome."  
  
Sango placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"If it weren't for you, Naraku would've finished Inuyasha off."  
  
He growled as he rose to his feet.  
  
"Geeze, y-you guys act like I have no strength."  
  
Kagome gazed in shock. It finally hit her; they were in battle with Naraku.  
  
"Oh.... um... sorry."  
  
She gradually turned her head, gazing at the angered demon.  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
"Since you're here, we could use your help."  
  
"Good thing I didn't put my bow down."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Eheh, I only used it to blast through the rock. But I guess I never put it down when I ran out."  
  
"You seem no longer interested in my presence. I shall end that."  
  
An evil smirk played across Naraku's face as the remaining hairs surrounding the group began to move. Slowly and unnoticeable, they inched towards Kagome, reaching for their goal. He knew that she was carrying the remainder of the jewel shards, and he was ready to take them.  
  
'After fifty years, the Shikkon no Tama shall be reunited in my grasp; and then, I will annihilate that half breed from this life.'  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
"Got it."  
  
Kagome took her bow, preparing an arrow for an attack. Inuyasha and Miroku raced forward, attempting a head to head combat. Sango took a defensive stance in front of Rin and Shippou, making sure they stayed safe.  
  
"Bring it on Naraku!"  
  
"You're arrogance is too much half breed. You make me laugh."  
  
"Feh, shows what you know. You're a half demon yourself, so I wouldn't be talking."  
  
The battle began.  
  
"Show him Inuyasha! You too Miroku!"  
  
"Teach him whose boss!"  
  
Kagome and Sango were cheering them on as their weapons created a light show from all of the sparks flying as they clashed. Miroku was using his staff, and Inuyasha his Tetsusaiga. Blow after blow was inflicted upon the demon. It seemed at the time that they were winning. But it was all just a show so that his other plan could work out.  
  
While the other's attention was directed towards the battle, the hairs continued to close in on them. They were now only feet from their target; Kagome and the shards.  
  
"Come on Naraku, I know you have more than this in you."  
  
Inuyasha swung his sword, slightly grazing the demon's side. The shimmering blade glistened as blood dripped to the ground. To Inuyasha, it appeared that they were winning, but he had no idea of the real situation.  
  
"Take this!"  
  
Miroku jumped over Naraku and smirked,  
  
"You're no match for us."  
  
He took his staff and swung it hard, dealing a critical blow to the demon's shoulder. His eyes winced in pain, but he simply allowed his body to take the attacks.  
  
"Naraku..."  
  
His eyes widened as Inuyasha appeared right before his face, gazing deeply into hellish orbs.  
  
"Listen you, I have no idea what you are up to, and why you aren't blocking our attacks. But I'm telling you this, no matter what you do, we will send you to hell. You will die a miserable death, one so vile that it will make the devil look bad. You will suffer more pain than you have put us through..."  
  
At this time, Inuyasha's eyes were filled with so much anger and hatred that it truly got to Naraku. He actually felt a small spark of fear seeing this look of pure hatred.  
  
"...You have put us through enough... you bastard. I will make certain that your soul will never rest in peace, even after death."  
  
Miroku even stood back, seeing that look in his eyes.  
  
'I've never seen Inuyasha this mad, could his demon blood be getting to him?'  
  
"Now, continue."  
  
He took his left fist and sent it hurdling through the air, striking Naraku in the cheek. A few drops of blood fell from the wound as his body crashed heavily to the ground, his hair falling over his face. Inuyasha stood still for a brief moment, waiting for him to rise.  
  
"Get up, you despicable beast. I'm tired of waiting."  
  
His eyes watched as Naraku's face became visible through his hair. Instead of a look of pain or anger, a pleased expression was showing.  
  
"What the. what are you so damn happy about?"  
  
His eyes widened as he realized that Naraku's gaze wasn't directed towards him, but towards the people behind him.  
  
'Kagome.'  
  
His head quickly shot around, gazing towards his friends. Suddenly, he was able to pick up the sight of Naraku's hairs, and he knew where they were going.  
  
"Kagome!! RUN!!"  
  
It was too late. A loud shriek escaped her mouth as the hair wrapped tightly around her body, carrying her into the air. Sango tried to stop it, but the hair simply sliced through her skin, causing her to drop to the ground in pain. Shippou tried his fox fire, but there was no effect.  
  
"Lady Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha shot forward, but came to a halt when he heard Naraku's baneful voice.  
  
"One more step and I slit her throat."  
  
He watched in horror as a few strands of hair secured themselves around the bare skin of her neck, ready to tighten any second. His eyes gazed in terror as he watched the expression in her eyes. The look tore apart his soul and spirit.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha... h-help me."  
  
Her voice was raspy as she spoke, barely even audible. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as the hair cut into the skin in her arms. Blood began to trickle down the hair, making it more visible. Seeing this caused anger to explode inside of Inuyasha's soul. He wanted to scream so all of the world could hear his pain. He knew that if something wasn't done, she would lose her life. He could sense that she was still ill, and losing blood wasn't helping any. His eyes closed tightly as his past with Kikyo flashed in his mind. He couldn't lose another her, he wouldn't. He would do everything in his power to save Kagome. He loved her deeply, and losing her would be worse than suffering a miserable death.  
  
"Now, come to me."  
  
Some of the hair wrapped tighter around her neck as her body drifted towards him. Inuyasha wanted to grab her, but the look in Naraku's told him. He knew he would do it too. He had already killed two people he had cared for. He would do it again in an instant.  
  
Kagome was now standing before Naraku, the hairs still wrapped around her body. He grinned in pleasure as he placed his hand upon her cheek.  
  
"You resemble Kikyo more than I first thought. The delicate, yet angered look in your eyes. You are mad right now, mad that Inuyasha isn't saving you, mad that you are standing before me."  
  
"Y-you're wrong. I-I know Inu-Inuyasha w-will save me. S-standing in you're presence... a-and feeling you're v-vile touch m-makes me w-want to vomit."  
  
He growled and covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"You will learn when to hold your tongue."  
  
Taking his other hand, he placed it on her shoulder and combed it through her hair.  
  
"You now belong to me."  
  
Her eyes widened in pure disgust.  
  
Every word that came from his mouth sent wave after wave of anger coursing through the hanyou's body. He knew that if something wasn't done, his demon blood would set off. Watching him talk to her like that, touch her like that caused fury beyond describing to erupt within him. He tried desperately to stand his ground, but it was almost more than he could handle. His whole body began to shake as the rage attempted to escape, as the fury died to get out. A storm of a hellish fire blazed in his amber orbs, surpassing the deadly fires of hell itself.  
  
Miroku was in the same position. Watching Naraku treat Kagome like that sent wave after wave of pure anger throughout his body. He had heard Naraku's warning, so he knew not to attack. But it took all of his strength and soul to stay back.  
  
Standing behind Sango, who was also in the same state of anger, was Shippou crying a storm of tears. He couldn't stand to watch Kagome treated like that. It tore at his heart and soul. Jaken stood behind Rin, feeling anger within him as well. Rin was in a state of shock, and couldn't believe everything that was going on. Her eyes just gazed at the sight, seeming empty and pained.  
  
"N-not on m-my l-life."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed as she spoke. Within seconds, a large orb of light engulfed their bodies. Naraku gasped as the light burned at his skin. Suddenly, the jewel shards carried by both emerged before them, along with the ones carried by the others. They began to glow as if they were pure, safely burning the hairs wrapped around Kagome. When they fell, her body remained in the air. Naraku slowly moved back, watching as the shards grew closer and closer.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped forward, trying to figure out what was happening. Large waves of wind was transmitted from their bodies, nearly knocking him and the others off their feet. Shippou and Rin jumped into Miroku and Sango's arms as they knelt to the ground, trying to shield from the stinging wind.  
  
"What's happening with the jewel shards?"  
  
"I think that when she triggered her anger, it caused a reaction within the jewel shards. I do believe they are fusing together, completing the sacred jewel."  
  
Sango's eyes widened and gazed forward, trying her best to see through the blinding light.  
  
'The jewel is finally completing itself. Now, my desires will become reality.'  
  
He gradually began to move forward, slightly slowing down from the burning created by the light.  
  
Kagome's body was glowing the same color of the jewel as the shards began to fuse. She held out her hands, the jewel shards floating in them. One by one, the pieces combined, growing larger and larger.  
  
'The Shikkon no Tama, the jewel of Four Souls. Friendship, love, courage, and wisdom; nigimitama, kushimitama, aramitama, and sakimitama, and when they work in harmony, niobi is formed. The jewel is now complete, after all this time.'  
  
A faint smile spread across her face as she leaned forward to grasp the now complete jewel.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but the jewel is mine."  
  
Her eyes widened as Naraku appeared before her, slipping his hand over the jewel. At first, the purity of it began to eat away at his hands. But he took his finger and bit, drawing blood. A single drop fell and covered the jewel, instantly changing the color. Instead of the light, pure, rosy pink, it was now a dark, crimson red.  
  
"The jewel grows more beauty when it is tainted with malice."  
  
A smirk of pure pleasure spread across his face as the jewel absorbed into his body. Within seconds, the light surrounding them turned blood red and sent Kagome's body hurdling through the air.  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha caught this action and raced forward, catching her body in his arms. He held her gently in his arms, gazing into her face.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha, he has the jewel. Its tainted with malice, its no longer pure."  
  
Her eyes winced in pain as everyone else arrived, gazing into her face worryingly.  
  
"Lady Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
"Kagome, you gave us such a scare!"  
  
Shippou embraced her arm, tears dripping to her skin.  
  
"Oh Shippou, I-I'm fine. W-we need to worry about Naraku though. Now he has the whole jewel, which means we're in trouble."  
  
She slowly began to stand, but fell back from her energy being drained.  
  
"We have to stop him now before he absorbs all of the jewel's power. If that happens, we're doomed."  
  
Inuyasha placed his hands under her arms, carefully helping her up.  
  
"Damn it, what do we do now? We're getting weak, and now he has the jewel. We need more help, but there's no one else."  
  
His eyes narrowed, blazing with anger. He took a defensive stance in front of Kagome. Miroku and Sango quickly joined his side. They watched in horror as Naraku emerged from the remaining light.  
  
"His power has increased dramatically."  
  
"We don't stand a chance against this!"  
  
Inuyasha growled angrily as he gripped his sword tighter.  
  
"Damn, were like sitting ducks!"  
  
He watched as Naraku gazed at them, a look of deadly pleasure and bliss in his eyes.  
  
'Is this the end?'  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
A/N: So, was it what you expected? I hope it's getting good! The next few chapters are going to be totally surprising, and good, I hope! I really like how my story is turning out! It's really good when you listen to the right song from the original soundtrack, and then you can picture everything going on like a series of episodes or something!!! *jumps in the air and cheers* I think I had too much soda! *hehe*  
  
The next chapter is called, "A Miko's Sacrifice." Don't jump to conclusions, cause I bet what you're thinking isn't what's going to happen! It's probably going to shock you, cause it shocked me when I thought about it. *hehe* Until next time, have a great day! Ja ne! ^_^  
  
~KittyBell~ 


	9. A Miko's Sacrifice

A/N: Konnichiwa everyone! Hey, I'm sorry that this chapter took a lot longer to update. I just got back from vacation, and I didn't have a computer around, and I was too busy to write anything, so I couldn't get anything done over vacation. But, I did get a lot of ideas, and hopefully this chapter is ok. At first, I kept it the way I had planned, but then more ideas came, and things totally changed. I hope that those ideas were good though! I don't have much more to say, I guess, just sit back and enjoy this chapter! ^_~ Don't forget the reviews!!!  
  
Chapter 9: A Miko's Sacrifice  
  
"I see the time has finally come has it?"  
  
A pair of empty brown eyes gazed upon the battle below. Snake like demons drifted around her body as anger filled her eyes.  
  
"I may have not been able to have your heart, for now I know she possesses it, and you hold hers; but I said I would aid you in this battle to come, and I will."  
  
She placed her hand against her chest, a slight glow forming in it.  
  
"Naraku will perish, and I will be there to take him to hell."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Inuyasha, what do you think of my new form? It suits me quite well, doesn't it? Thank that reincarnation of Kikyo for me. If it weren't for her, the sacred jewel would have never been in my possession."  
  
"Close that trap of yours! Kagome helped by rejoining the jewel. You just got in her way and took it. For that I will make sure that your life ends sooner."  
  
Naraku took a step forward and raised his hand, a ball of miasma forming around it.  
  
"Lets just see you take my life."  
  
Inuyasha growled angrily as he raced forward, preparing to swing.  
  
"I've really had enough of your mouth, time to shut it!"  
  
The blade glistened brightly as he swung at the demon, trying to strike him down. The ball of miasma only grew larger and engulfed the sword, sending it flying from the hanyou's hands. He gazed in shock as the weapon crashed to the ground, creating a loud chime.  
  
"How in the hell did you do that?"  
  
"My power has increased drastically, so don't be shocked at what I can achieve. As of now, you should only worry about living."  
  
Naraku used his other fist and sent it hurdling towards Inuyasha's face, hitting him hard on the cheek. He gasped in pain as a cut appeared. Blood slowly trickled from the wound, rolling down his stained skin.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome took a step forward, but was stopped abruptly by her friends' gentle hands.  
  
"Let me go. I have to help him!"  
  
"Lady Kagome, please remain still. I wish to tear apart that demon just as you do, but this is their battle at the moment. When the time comes, we will assist him and destroy Naraku. Until then, we must sit back and wait."  
  
Her eyes narrowed and gave a deadly glare.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't oblige by that. He needs our help, no matter what you or he says. I am going in there to help. It's my fault that he took the jewel, and now I must repent for my careless actions. I will aid Inuyasha, and no one can stop me."  
  
Miroku and Sango both gazed at her in sheer shock. Obviously they weren't going to be able to stop her, so they decided to help as well.  
  
"I'll do everything I can to assist."  
  
Sango lifted her boomerang and stepped forward, ready to attack.  
  
"Naraku has hurt me too, so Inuyasha doesn't deserve the glory in taking him down himself. He caused my brother to act the way he did, and now they're no longer with me."  
  
"He caused this wretched curse in my hand, and soon it will devour me whole."  
  
"He hurt the one person I care deeply for, and he continues on doing it. He insists on causing us pain, and I won't accept it. He will die."  
  
Shippou jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Naraku is a horrible demon, and if we don't stop him now, he will continue to cause suffering to whomever he wishes. Let's annihilate him."  
  
A small orb of fox fire appeared in his hand. His eyes were raging with sheer anger as he spoke, signaling that he was ready to fight.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard his name called.  
  
'They'd better stay back. I don't want them to be put in danger.'  
  
He growled as he took a battle stance once more; however, this time he had no sword.  
  
"Are you attempting to battle me without your sword? That's a big step for such a small vermin. Show me what a mongrel like you is made of."  
  
Each word pierced through Inuyasha's ears like a dozen needles.  
  
"I'll be more than you can handle!"  
  
"You ready Sango?"  
  
Kagome pulled out her bow, ready to aim.  
  
"Let's nip this demon once and for all."  
  
She moved forward in a quick motion, holding her boomerang in the air. Within a second, Kirara was beneath her and carried her into the air.  
  
"Fly high above him Kirara! If we're unnoticeable, it'll be easier to attack."  
  
Miroku grabbed Kagome by the wrist and ran to the left.  
  
"If we're over here, we can attack him on all sides."  
  
She nodded in response and ran with him. Shippou and Jaken ran towards the right, preparing their fire attacks. Rin stood away from the battle, considering she had no weapons to protect herself.  
  
Inuyasha raced forward and dodged to the right, and then to the left. Within seconds, he was behind Naraku and had his claws inches from his back.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Hiriakotsu!"  
  
"Fox fire!"  
  
A large staff struck the demon's arms, creating a large gash. Sango's boomerang, along with Kirara's deadly sharp claws, and Inuyasha's, had struck him in the back. Shippou's fox fire and Jaken's staff's fire surrounded Naraku's body; however, it didn't cause damage to Inuyasha or the others close to Naraku. Kagome's arrow traveled through the air, hitting Naraku in the chest. He howled in pain as each attack hit. A large wall of miasma sent each body hurdling away from him, giving a brief moment to heal his wounds.  
  
"Kagome! What the hell are you doing? I wanted you guys to stay back!"  
  
He reached for her arm as the miasma struck his body, sending him through the air. He held her close, ensuring her safety.  
  
"What do you think? We were only trying to help, so lay off!"  
  
His eyes widened when she spoke that. When the vapors finally ceased, he landed gently on the ground with Kagome still in his arms.  
  
"Listen, I'm glad that you guys came to help, but he's a lot stronger, and it's easier to put yourself in danger. All I want is for you to be safe."  
  
"I'm glad that you care so much, but we want to help, and there's nothing you can do to stop us. Naraku's blood will be spilled by each one of us, no matter what. I hope you understand that?"  
  
She glanced up and gazed into his eyes, waiting for a reply. Something unexpected came though. His arms wrapped around her in a gentle embrace.  
  
"I understand, but I will still keep you safe. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do."  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly and hugged him back.  
  
"I will be really careful, I promise. Now lets go."  
  
Only feet away, Sango and the others didn't land to pleasantly from his attack. Each one landed on their butt, and Shippou crash landed on his head.  
  
"Ouch, ooo Naraku! You are so going to pay for that!"  
  
Shippou jumped to his feet and growled angrily, but when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha hugging, a warm smile spread across his face.  
  
"Oh, now isn't that just sweet."  
  
His emerald eyes continued to watch the couple, not even realizing who was approaching behind them. Sango and Miroku were to entangled to realize it either.  
  
"Will you get off of me! I can understand you wanting to catch me from falling, but I'm not falling anymore! So lay off!"  
  
She back handed him as his hands began to wander in certain places.  
  
"You never stop your perverted actions, even in battle."  
  
He jumped to his feet and simply smiled.  
  
"I need some way to keep us all laughing don't I?"  
  
"W-wha..."  
  
She had no idea on how to respond to that question.  
  
"Just watch your back and fight Miroku!"  
  
She quickly turned in the direction in which Naraku had been standing. To her surprise, he was no longer there.  
  
"Miroku, where did Naraku go?"  
  
It was at that moment he attacked. However, he didn't attack Sango or Miroku, neither did he attack Shippou, Jaken, or Rin. All eyes widened as he attacked the couple, sending his vine like arm through their bodies. They were still embracing each other, so it went through Kagome's back, and out of Inuyasha's.  
  
Her head was leaning against his shoulder when it happened. All she felt was a sharp pain, and then her life slipping away. Kagome slowly moved back and gazed into Inuyasha's eyes. That's when she knew he had been hit too. His eyes were filled with pain and anger. Her body gradually took a small step back as she continued to watch him. His eyes scanned her body and widened when he saw the wound on her as well.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Her eyes were blank, almost lifeless. She slowly fell forward to her knees, but Inuyasha had quickly caught her. He watched in pain and sorrow as tears filled her eyes. The breathe coming from her mouth became quick and raspy as she reached for him.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha... h-help me?"  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she swallowed hard, trying to find the strength to speak.  
  
"Kagome, don't you dare leave me! I need you! Don't you understand?"  
  
His fingers slowly wiped the tears from her cheeks, being as gentle as possible. His other hand was holding her arm, trying to keep her up.  
  
"Don't leave me..."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Sango tried to run forward, but she was abruptly stopped by Miroku's arms.  
  
"Let me go! We need to check on her! Can't you see that she's injured?"  
  
She gazed up into his navy blue eyes, but gasped when she saw the tears.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
He carefully turned Sango and gazed into her face. He knew what was happening to Kagome, and that she was dying. She couldn't be saved, for the wound was far too great.  
  
"I'm afraid that Lady Kagome will not be... coming home with us tonight. The wound is far too great for medical care. She's not going to make it..."  
  
He watched in pain as Sango's face expression drastically changed.  
  
"W-what? K-Kagome... NO!"  
  
She dropped forward into the monk's arms and cried endlessly. Miroku did his best to comfort her, but there was no way a single word could ease this pain.  
  
Shippou's eyes gazed upon them, watching each movement and hearing each word. He was far too stunned to move a muscle. All you could see was tears rolling down his cheeks, yet there were no emotions playing in his eyes. He watched in agony as a person who was like a mother to him slowly began to die. Her aura was signaling death, so he knew it was near. How could this be? How could she lose her life like that? It was far too much for the kitsune to handle. He fell forward on his knees and cried, so much that he could nearly cry no more.  
  
"You hear me, you will not die. You will fight this! Damn it, you're strong enough! Do you understand? Fight it Kagome, you... can... win..."  
  
He watched the expression on her face slightly change. She was trying to smile.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha, must you always be so forceful?"  
  
She tried to giggle, but only ended up coughing out some blood. She gently placed her hand over her wound, feeling the warm blood flowing out. She knew her life was close to an end, and she wanted to spend it with him.  
  
"Inuyasha... listen."  
  
He blinked back a few tears as his fingers stroked her cheek. She was still sitting on her knees, with blood pouring from her wound. At that moment, he had completely forgotten about his own wound. Kagome's precious life was the only thing on his mind.  
  
"You know I'm not going to live..."  
  
"Don't say that! It's absolutely ludicrous! You know you are, so quit saying you won't!"  
  
She gradually raised her finger and placed it over his lips.  
  
"Please, take good care of Sango and Miroku. Don't argue too much with Shippou, and treat Jaken with respect."  
  
Her voice became a little demanding, but it instantly softened.  
  
"Just take good care fo yourself, please?"  
  
Inuyasha's amber eyes were like a mirror of pain. All you could see in them was never-ending sorrow and agony. He couldn't bare the fact that he was losing another woman he cared deeply for. Kagome was his life and his soul, and without her there, he was incomplete.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Her finger pressed a little harder against his lips.  
  
"Shhh, please... just kiss me one last time?"  
  
Tears were now rolling down his face. He wanted to sit back and cry like a child.  
  
He slowly leaned forward, carefully placing his hand around her neck. Their lips were only inches apart. She smiled sweetly and fell into his kiss. His lips were so warm and gentle, yet hers were as cold as ice. This kiss was one of true passion. Nothing could express or explain the emotions dwelling in each heart. This one kiss would give the meaning of the love he felt for her, and the love she felt for him. This one kiss would show that love is one of the strongest things living in this earth. Love is valuable and precious, just like life. Love keeps the planet living, and keeps its spirit going strong. Love builds a person's life and keeps them living by giving them hope and strength. True love is the key to a person's soul, and in this kiss true love could be found.  
  
"I have heard enough of these meaningless words. I will end this pathetic nuisance now."  
  
"What is so pathetic about true love Naraku? Is the reason that you can't find it make love worthless to you?"  
  
The demon slowly turned around, gazing at the maiden before him.  
  
"I, Naraku, desire the love of a girl? The one thing I loathe in this world, besides that half breed, is love and it's foolish actions."  
  
"Love is the strongest of all power there is. Nothing can break true passion between a couple, not even death; and I will be the one to show you that."  
  
The maiden gradually raised a bow with an enchanted arrow inside.  
  
"I may not have the power to end your life, but this act will bide time for the couple."  
  
Naraku growled angrily as the maiden's name slipped from his lips.  
  
"K-Kikyo... why would you waste your time fighting alongside him? I thought you wished for his heart in hell."  
  
"Heh, that was the desire of a feeble maiden. I see now the truth, and the only answer to that girl's wish is to help him. I know that I will never hold his heart again; can't you see that in his eyes? His love for her is too great, and not even your demonic powers can end that. The only one I'll be seeing in hell is you, Naraku."  
  
She smirked as the enchanted arrow left her bow. At a speed faster than lightning itself, the arrow raced through the air and struck the demon. A stream of purple light escaped the tip of the arrow and engulfed his body. Instead of the arrow piercing his skin, it had created a barrier to give Kikyo the time she needed to achieve her other task. She watched him in delight as he struggled to break free.  
  
"You may as well end your feeble attempts to break free. Not even the strongest being can destroy this barrier. However, it won't last that long; but it still gives me the time I need."  
  
She began walking towards the couple not too far from her.  
  
Her eyes gazed upon them as they shared a kiss of true passion. Although, if she didn't hurry, her goal would not be achieved. Her pace began to quicken as she felt Kagome's life nearly reach an end.  
  
'This is the right thing.'  
  
Inuyasha slowly broke from the kiss. He gasped for air as they had spent a lot of time just melting in each others kiss.  
  
"Kagome, you can't go."  
  
"Inuyasha, j-just remember what I s-said, and all will be fine."  
  
Her eyes gradually began to close, but she snapped them open.  
  
'Not yet, I can't leave yet. I want to live just a little bit longer.'  
  
"Kagome, how can I go on without you by my side. You are my other half, the other part of my very soul. If you leave, that part of me will cease to exist, and I will die inside."  
  
His head lowered as a few more tears fell. His hand had slowly made it around hers, holding it in a warm embrace. Her breathing became more raspy, and her body became colder.  
  
'She doesn't have much time.'  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm afraid that this will be the last time I will see those amber eyes of yours. I wish that they were happy instead of full of sorrow. But I know that will change within the next few moments."  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as a familiar voice rang through them. His head raised as a deadly growl filled his throat.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
His eyes were now gazing into the face of his former love, Kikyo.  
  
"I told you to stay away from me! I never want to see your eyes again. Now leave, I have no use in seeing you right now."  
  
His eyes widened when he felt her cold touch on his shoulder.  
  
"I know you feel anger against me, it's only natural. But I assure you that my intentions for being here is well worth seeing my face one last time."  
  
"What do you mean one last time?"  
  
His eyes followed her movements over to Kagome's body.  
  
"Pay no heed to what I'm doing. Keep an eye on her, for I fear that this is her last breath."  
  
Inuyasha quickly looked forward. His amber orbs widened in shock and horror as all of the life faded from Kagome's angelic eyes. A weak smile covered her lips as her body slowly fell forward. His ears were able to pick up her last words.  
  
"May I be glad that I can rest in the arms of the man I love. I love you Inuyasha."  
  
His whole body froze as she lay there in his arms, completely motionless.  
  
"Kagome... Kagome?"  
  
His hands gently shook her body, hoping that she was merely asleep. When realization struck him, he felt as if his own life was lost. His head gradually rose as a sheet of pure anger coated his eyes.  
  
"Naraku..."  
  
If you looked close enough, a storm of a hellish fire was raging uncontrollably in his amber orbs. Wave after wave of anger flashed in his eyes, so horrifying that the devil himself would quiver in fear. Kagome's death had set off an explosion of sheer rage in his heart. He could feel his demon blood taking over, filling him with the desire to kill. He slowly stood to his feet, gently placing Kagome's lifeless body on the ground. His nails gradually began to grow, sharping each second. His eyes were turning blood red, now so frightening that they surpassed the look of death and hell in Naraku's eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, your anger is far too great for my voice to reach you now. The only hope is her, for if you don't change back, you'll kill everyone, including your friends."  
  
The outraged hanyou had heard her words and snapped in response.  
  
"Shut up! I don't need a wench like you telling me how to go about. You have brought nothing but pain to my heart. My desire is to see you dead."  
  
The kind, gentle heart of the half demon Inuyasha was no longer there. It was now a black hole, one absorbing hatred and anger. His once amber eyes were now blood red and full of the passion to kill.  
  
Kikyo took a step back. Fear began to tinge her heart as she saw him like this. Seeing the once kind hanyou turn into a blood thirsty beast brought pain to the little amount of soul she had remaining in her body.  
  
"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice."  
  
"No choice? A pathetic human like you doesn't get choices. Prepare to die."  
  
Her eyes narrowed as a stream similar to the one holding Naraku formed in the air. The light slowly glided through the air and wrapped tightly around his body. He growled angrily as he tried to break free, but to no avail.  
  
"What the hell is this damn thing? Get this crap off of me!"  
  
He did his best to remove himself from the barrier, but nothing seemed to work. After his useless efforts, his attention was directed back towards Kikyo. He watched as she moved forward, and leaned to the ground. Her eyes were gazing upon the lifeless Kagome.  
  
"Now is the right time."  
  
Her arms carefully reached under Kagome and lifted her up. Kikyo stood to her feet, holding Kagome's body in her arms.  
  
"Get the hell away from her! If you hurt her, I swear I will shred you to bits."  
  
Obviously, his human blood was beginning to return, for in his full demon state, he wouldn't have remembered Kagome at all. His eyes watched in sheer anger as Kikyo approached him, still carrying Kagome.  
  
"It shouldn't have gone this far. She wasn't suppose to lose her life."  
  
"You're damn right she wasn't, now put her down and set me free."  
  
Kikyo took another step forward, and then came to a halt. Her eyes locked with Inuyasha's. She tried desperately to reach his human side, but it didn't do much. He just gave her a look of death.  
  
"This will change all."  
  
Her head slowly lowered. It was as if suddenly she was in a trance. A blue tint gradually covered her, very similar to the color in which Kagome's body had turned when her soul was taken from her.  
  
"Since I cannot have Inuyasha's heart, I will ensure that he can hold hers, and that she can hold his. This action will give her the strength to battle against Naraku, and the power to win. Have patience Inuyasha, and you will very soon find yourself embracing this girl once more."  
  
His eyes widened in confusion. While she spoke those words, his demon blood had slowly begun to fade. His eyes turned back to amber, and his nails grew to their normal length. The stream of light around his body quickly vanished. He took in a sigh of relief as he watched Kikyo, having no idea on what she was doing.  
  
"Kikyo? Kagome?"  
  
Just as he spoke their names, the light around Kikyo's body expanded, a light so bright that it surpassed the intensity of the sun's golden rays. He quickly shielded his eyes, along with the others who had been watching the whole ordeal. Naraku too covered his eyes, shocked entirely and confused on what was occurring. The light from her body grew larger, soon engulfing almost a mile radius around their bodies. Beneath the light, a tear fell from her.  
  
"Goodbye Inuyasha."  
  
His ears twitched as they picked up her silent words.  
  
"Goodbye, wait no! Kikyo, don't leave too!"  
  
His eyes tried to open, but the blinding light was too much and caused him to quickly shut them. He felt like screaming at that moment. He had lost the one person that had become part of his soul, and now his former love was leaving for good. How could he handle all of the heartache? It was too much for him, even with the help of his friends. His friends! He had never checked to see if Miroku and the others were ok.  
  
His body slowly turned as he sniffed for their scents. They weren't too far, for their aura's were pretty strong.  
  
"Sango! Miroku!"  
  
He hollered the best he could over the loud noise, but even he had a hard time hearing his own voice, so most likely they didn't hear him at all. As he sniffed once more for their scents, his whole body froze. A new, but very familiar scent had filled his nose. He gazed dead ahead of him as the light began to die down. He was too shocked to turn around. He didn't what he would see, but if his nose was correct, it would his other half. He swallowed hard, slowly beginning to turn. Before he turned fully, his name was called out in that angelic voice he loved deeply.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
His head jolted around and gazed at the figure running towards him.  
  
'Is this a dream?'  
  
As soon as she approached him, her arms embraced him tightly, never wanting to let go.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you again! Inuyasha?"  
  
Not getting a response, she slowly moved back with her hands remaining on his shoulders. An expression of confusion covered every inch of his face. How could she be standing right before him, when her life ended only minutes before? Was this simply a dream?  
  
"Inuyasha, do you not believe that I'm back? It was because of Kikyo. She sacrificed her remaining life and gave it to me. Now, I'm much stronger, and better than ever!"  
  
She smiled brightly as his expression gradually began to change. Within seconds, tears rolled down his cheeks as he threw his arms around her in a tight, yet gentle hold.  
  
"Kagome, never leave my side again."  
  
"I promise, I won't."  
  
Several feet away, Naraku had a look of sheer disgust on his face.  
  
"I see that the priestess Kikyo sacrificed her life for this human girl. Why would she commit such a ridiculous attempt? She did nothing but waste her life on a pathetic wretch."  
  
He growled angrily in his throat, waiting impatiently for the barrier to wear off. He knew it was about to, for it was weakening. But he still didn't have the strength to remove it himself.  
  
"When this barrier is removed, I shall enjoy tormenting you Inuyasha. You and that feeble wench will die at my very hands."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Sango's eyes suddenly filled with complete joy as she saw her friend once more.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Sango, along with the others raced towards them, tears of bliss rolling down their cheeks. When they approached her, nothing but smiles and tears covered their faces.  
  
"Kikyo did this? She gave her life, and return yours was brought back."  
  
Miroku's eyes began to scan the beauty. She looked a little different, for now she was dressed in Kikyo's kimono, and her hair was pulled back similar to hers as well.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, Shippou! You guys are all ok."  
  
Kagome turned around and gave each one of them a friendly hug.  
  
"What do you mean us, we lost you for awhile."  
  
"I'm fine now. All we need to worry about id trashing Naraku. Where is he?"  
  
Rin walked beside Kagome and pointed ahead of them.  
  
"That lady who came put some type of light around him. He hasn't been able to mo-"  
  
Her eyes widened as the demon finally broke free from the barrier.  
  
"He's able to move now!"  
  
She quickly grabbed Kagome's kimono and hid behind her legs, shaking in fear from Naraku.  
  
"I see that your human wench Inuyasha doesn't know when to stay dead. I ensure you though that she will not come back to life after this battle is over."  
  
Inuyasha slightly winced as he finally noticed the pain from his wound. However, he wouldn't let that get in the way of his battle.  
  
"Naraku, you've pushed it too far this time. You've taken too much from me, and my friends. You have absolutely no chance of surviving. I will fight until I'm incapable of fighting. You will die, and as Kikyo said, she will hold you in hell."  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well, there's the end of that chapter. I hope you liked it. It kinda changed from what I originally had planned, but I still think it turned out ok. The next chapter is going to be totally awesome! Naraku's demise is drawing closer, but not in the upcoming chapter. In the next chapter,  
  
~"Damn it, I can't find his weakness! Even with Kagome's new abilites, it's still hopeless. The Shikkon jewel has given him too much power." 'A demon would never give up, whether he be a half breed or full blooded.' Inuyasha's eyes widened as that voice filled his ears. It was familiar, very familiar. He had heard it earlier that day in battle. Was it him again, was it Sesshomaru speaking to him? "Whoever you are, come out and show yourself!" 'I see that my own brother hasn't recognized my voice? Or is it that he doesn't want to?' Gradually, a small light began to appear before Inuyasha. It slowly began to take form. Long silver hair could be seen, along with a pair of golden eyes. It was him, standing right before was Sesshomaru, or his spirit. His body was a little transparent, so he knew it was only his soul. But seeing him there seemed to give him more strength, along with joy that filled his eyes.~  
  
The next chapter is called, "The Spirit of a Brother." Stay tuned and I will update soon! This next one is going to be great for all of those waiting for the brother's to be reunited. However, that's not even the beginning. The real reunion will occur in the second to last, and the last chapter. Have any ideas on what it may be? Hey, just for some fun, let's see who can get the closest. You tell me what you think I'm going to do with their reunion, and we'll see who either get's it, or comes pretty close. In my last chapter, I will recognize the winner and give their name, acknowledging them for getting it right or close. You don't have to, but it'll just be for a little fun. Don't forget to review! Until next time, Ja ne! ^_~  
  
~KittyBell~ 


	10. The Spirit of a Brother

A/N: Another chapter to this story, and I hope it's good!! A certain someone gets involved a lot more, and he even helps. *hint hint* I don't really have much to say as of right now. I hope that you are enjoying this story, and hopefully the ending will be good. Just sit back and enjoy, and don't forget the review!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 10: The Spirit of a Brother  
  
The final battle began. The battle that would tell all; the battle that would leave either the good side or the bad side dead. This deadly brawl would never be forgotten by anyone, not even Mother Nature herself.  
  
"Naraku! Take this!"  
  
Sango raced forward, raising her boomerang in the air. With a mighty throw, she sent her weapon gliding through the air, heading right for his body.  
  
"Hiriakotsu!"  
  
The boomerang hit him head on; however, there was no affect. Even though it had hit him, the miasma around his body had caused the attack to have absolutely no affect on him. Instead, it was repelled and sent back towards her at a far greater speed.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
She watched in horror as the weapon aimed for her, ready to take her life. Within seconds of the hit, a large beast had taken her away.  
  
"Kirara! Thank you!"  
  
She climbed onto the back of her dear friend and gazed down upon the battle, seeing a displeased look in both Inuyasha's and Naraku's eyes. Kirara glided through the air and landed gracefully beside their friends.  
  
"Sango, you need to pay better attention then that! We can't afford to make any mistakes. We have to work together as a team, that's the only way to take him down."  
  
Inuyasha knelt to the ground and reclaimed his sword.  
  
"In the meantime, I'll be wearing him out so we can plan our attack. Do you guys got me?"  
  
His amber eyes blazed with sheer anger as he prepared to go after him. He came to a halt when a gentle touch was felt on his shoulder.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Listen, you be careful out there. You're putting yourself in more danger than any of us, so please..."  
  
She leaned forward and laid a sweet kiss on his cheek.  
  
"... be careful?"  
  
She stood back when a nod was given to her. She moved away from him as he continued his assault.  
  
"While Inuyasha is keeping Naraku busy, we have to come up with a method of annihilating him, but how?"  
  
"Lady Kagome, your arrows are probably much stronger now, so maybe that's what we need to destroy him. If you and Inuyasha perform an attack together, maybe that will end his life. Using his newer sword, and your new priestess powers, that should be enough. I can help by using a scroll to hold him, and Lady Sango can use her Hiriakotsu as more power. Shippou can even use fox fire. We need all of the strength we can get."  
  
"A-hem, what about me?"  
  
Miroku glanced down when he heard the high-pitched voice.  
  
"And yes, Jaken can use his staff. With all of this power, we'll be indestructible."  
  
Kagome looked back towards the battle, watching each move, a seeing each hit.  
  
"You think I'll give up that easy? Guess again Naraku!"  
  
Swing after swing, blow after blow, strike after strike was exchanged between the two. It was truly a battle to the death, and only one would come out alive. You could see sparks flying from the speed and many hits Inuyasha was getting with his sword; however, you could also see the large amounts of miasma coming from Naraku as his weapon. Blood was being spilled from both sides as his sword struck Naraku, and as his poison ate at his skin, drawing blood.  
  
Both battlers moved back, both sweating and breathing heavily. Their strength was gradually dropping as they fought harder and harder with each hit. Naraku smirked with a pleasured grin.  
  
"I must say, I am somewhat impressed, for I never expected you to get this far. However, I ensure you that you will not excel any further. You will perish Inuyasha, along with you friends. I may spare that girls life though, for she may prove to be useful to me."  
  
Kagome had heard his words in the background and wasn't too pleased about it.  
  
"What am I, some type of consolation prize? Hmph, as if! I wouldn't do a thing for you! I'd rather die a thousand deaths than work in the hands of vaporous demon like you."  
  
She turned her head and rolled her eyes, a look of anger covering her face.  
  
"Who does that jerk think he is? I'll teach him a thing or two about ridiculing me like that!"  
  
She took an arrow from her back and placed it in her bow, aiming it for the demon.  
  
"She's got a lot of kick in her. She will be very useful to me."  
  
"You say one more word about her and I swear that I will slit your throat right here and now."  
  
Inuyasha's amber eyes narrowed as flames of anger raged within them. His was getting ready to attack when a silver flash caught his eye. It raced past him as hit its target.  
  
"Never comment on me like that again."  
  
Kagome smirked as the arrow pierced the youkai's body. Because Kikyo had given her life for her, she now had the accuracy she did. She was now capable of shooting arrows longer distances and hitting her target a lot easier.  
  
"How dare you defy me. You will pay greatly for that."  
  
Naraku growled as his arm was blown to bits.  
  
"That's the second time I have been deprived of my arm. I will no longer hold back on my power. You have lost your chances of survival now."  
  
A red glow was emanating from the jewel that rested within his body. His arm was replaced with a deadly weapon, and the wounds covering his body were healed entirely.  
  
"Wh-what the hell? He's h-healing again. However, there's more power now, more then before."  
  
His eyes widened as Naraku attacked. He was a lot faster as well, and Inuyasha had no time to even respond. His body was sent gliding through the air, with Naraku's at his side.  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha, do you enjoy being thrown around like a puppet? Your brother did when Soiro tore him apart. It was far too easy to take down that aristocrat. It'll be much easier to take you out."  
  
Naraku smirked as his used his weapon and struck Inuyasha on the chest. A loud yell escaped his mouth as the spikes pierced his skin. When he hit the ground, Naraku used his fist and pushed him further into the dirt, creating a crater around the hanyou's body. His mouth slowly opened as a few drops of blood came out. Naraku's hit felt like it had crushed his ribs.  
  
"D-damn y-you!"  
  
He took his sword and swung, trying to remove the demon from his position.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome ran up to him, with Sango and Miroku quickly following.  
  
"Lady Kagome, we need to attack now. If we do not, I fear that it will soon be too late."  
  
Miroku removed a scroll from his coat, preparing to use it. They both stopped when Kagome came to a halt. She knew how Inuyasha felt about interrupting his battle, so she didn't want to get too close. She took another arrow and placed it in her bow, ready to fire.  
  
"Naraku! I've had enough of you! Get away from Inuyasha!"  
  
The arrow left her bow at an amazing speed. A trail of silver glistened behind it as it aimed for the demon. He quickly moved from the arrows path, also freeing Inuyasha.  
  
"Heh, I knew it would work! Inuyasha, you need to get up! You have to win this battle. We have a plan, and you must stay up in order to be part of it."  
  
"A plan? What kind of plan?! Right now I'm a little busy to be worrying about some ridiculous plan."  
  
"It's not ridiculous, so shut up! Just get in there and fight, we'll do the rest!"  
  
"Keh, whatever."  
  
He somewhat growled as he tried raising to his feet, a little shaky from Naraku's previous attack.  
  
"I have to keep going. I will not give up now."  
  
He focused ahead of him, preparing for his ultimate attack.  
  
"I must end this now."  
  
His eyes narrowed as he caught the sight of what he was looking for.  
  
'The two visors of wind are clashing there. If I hit it just right, it should be enough power to weaken Naraku greatly, and then they can carry out their attack.'  
  
He weakly smiled as his sword raised. It was only seconds before his attack, and just enough time for Naraku to get him again.  
  
'No...'  
  
Naraku's legs rested on Inuyasha's chest and gave a push. His body flew through the air, crashing a few feet away. Dirt and rubble filled the air around him as his lifted to a sitting position, using his sword for balance.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome was by his side in a second. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as her fingers brushed against his face.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you ok?"  
  
"Damn it, I can't find his weakness! Even with your new abilites, it's still hopeless. The Shikkon jewel has given him too much power."  
  
'A demon would never give up, whether he be a half breed or full blooded.'  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as that voice filled his ears. It was familiar, very familiar. He had heard it earlier that day in battle. Was it him again, was it Sesshomaru speaking to him?  
  
"Whoever you are, come out and show yourself!"  
  
Kagome listened in shock as he spoke those words.  
  
"Inuyasha, who are you talking to?"  
  
'I see that my own brother has yet to recognize my voice? Or is it that he doesn't want to?'  
  
Gradually, a small light began to appear before the two. However, the image was only visible to Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
It slowly began to take form. Long silver hair could be seen, along with a pair of golden eyes. It was him, standing right before was Sesshomaru, or his spirit. His body was a little transparent, so he knew it was only his soul. But seeing him there seemed to give him more strength, along with joy that filled his eyes.  
  
"What are you... I thought..."  
  
'I have come to help you Inuyasha. With my added strength, Naraku will easily be taken down.'  
  
"Inuyasha, what's that light?"  
  
Kagome raised to her feet, along with Inuyasha. He seemed not as tired, and is if he had a little more strength. He was ready, ready to end Naraku's godforsaken life.  
  
'Something feels different, like there's another presence here. Is that light someone... someone's soul?'  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as the presence grew stronger. She was now able to detect an aura, one very similar.  
  
'How can I sense all of this? Is it from Kikyo?'  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She instantly snapped from her thoughts when Inuyasha's voice filled her ears.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"Let's do this. I feel stronger, and more than ready to end his life. I have help."  
  
"Help? Of course you have help! What do you think we're here for, to cheer you on from the sidelines? I'm sorry to break it to ya pal but this ain't no football game."  
  
"Football?"  
  
"Ye- Just forget it. We're here to help you, so lets do it."  
  
"You can sense that, can't you?"  
  
'He must be able to as well.'  
  
"I feel something, and it feels so familiar."  
  
"Same here... come on."  
  
He reached out his hand and grasped hers, bringing her forward.  
  
"I'm ready for this to finally end. Let's go with that plan of yours. If you think it will really work, then let's do it."  
  
"M-hum. Right now, keep Naraku busy, and we'll set it up."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Inuyasha... be careful."  
  
He nodded his head, and raced forward, trying once more to attack Naraku. The same sequence played over and over. They exchanged blows, and Inuyasha would be the one to hit the ground. It continued like that for awhile.  
  
"Miroku, we need your scroll now. Can you prepare it?"  
  
He instantly removed a sheet of paper from his coat, one with several words.  
  
"I'll do it right away."  
  
He began to prepare the scroll immediately.  
  
"Sango, we need you to help us with the first blow. After Miroku places the scroll in position, you hit him with your boomerang. That will weaken him greatly, allowing me a better chance to get the jewel."  
  
"What do you mean get the jewel? Wouldn't it just vanish with his body when he dies?"  
  
"That's the thing. The jewel supposedly disappeared when Kikyo died, but it was reborn within my soul. If the jewel is within him, my guess is that he will have a reincarnation, and then this could happen all over again. I don't want anyone else to go through what we had to. This will end here and now."  
  
Sango nodded in response, understanding every word she had just heard.  
  
"Shippou, Jaken, you guys have a part in this too. We need your fox fire Shippou, and your staff's fire Jaken. Right before I get the jewel, fry him. Give it everything you have. I'll get the jewel afterwards, and then Inuyasha and I will finish him off together. He'll still be very tough, for the jewel gives him great power, but if we work together, we can do it."  
  
'Plus, I know that whoever this newer presence is, they will help as well.'  
  
"Take this!"  
  
Inuyasha used his claws and hit his target. His sharp nails ate at Naraku's face, creating three scars on his right cheek. Blood began to pour from the wound, causing anger to rage within him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I can see through your strategy now. You are only creating a diversion so the others can prepare a plan. Although, you forgot one little problem, you're not strong enough to take me on."  
  
Inuyasha crashed to the ground once more, not realizing Naraku's true intentions. When he had slowly risen, Naraku was no where in sight. He quickly turned around, fearing for the worst.  
  
'Oh no...'  
  
Naraku's new target was the others.  
  
"Miroku, are you done?" "Yes Lady Kagome, the scroll has been... c- complete..."  
  
He gasped as a sharp pain filled his body. Naraku had used one of the spikes on his weapon, and struck Miroku in the back.  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
Sango growled in anger as he fell to his knees.  
  
"Miroku, oh no!"  
  
Kagome raced to his side, but was stopped by Naraku. He sent his vine like arm hurdling towards her, ready to strike. All eyes, including Naraku's, widened when the arm was quickly removed with a gust of wind. The violently moving limb fell to the ground, blood slowly pouring from the wound. His eyes lifted as a sight caught them, angering him greatly.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Sango and Kagome watched as the hanyou landed on his feet, his sword erect in his hands. Blood was trickling down the blade of his sword, slowly falling to the earth.  
  
"It ends here Naraku. You've hurt too many people, ended too many innocent lives. I will not stand for this any longer."  
  
A look of sheer anger was raging in his eyes. His grip tightened drastically on the hilt of his sword as he tried to control the growing anger deep within his soul.  
  
"I see that your strength has risen, although it is still not enough to save your life or the ones of your pathetic friends."  
  
"Who's calling who pathetic Naraku when you're the one about to lose. We've had just the right amount of time to exact our plan. Now you're going down."  
  
Kagome smirked as Sango helped Miroku place the scroll into place.  
  
"Heh w-with this scroll, y-you won't be able to m-move."  
  
Naraku growled angrily as he tried to move his body, but to no avail.  
  
"You think that this mere paper will hold me? Guess again."  
  
Kagome and the others knew what was coming, and that he could break it, so they had no time to spare. They quickly prepared to began their assault. However, instead of Sango going first, it was Shippou and Jaken.  
  
"Fox fire! Come on Sango, we need you! Sango?"  
  
Shippou slightly turned his head, watching the maiden as she tended to the monk.  
  
"Miroku, are you ok?"  
  
She carefully rested him upon the ground, taking heed of his injuries.  
  
"Lady Sango, please leave me and help the others. They're in more need of your assistance then I am."  
  
"You're just like Inuyasha in some ways, so stubborn. I'm not leaving your side, and nothing you can do or say will change my mind."  
  
"Sango... thank you."  
  
He smiled weakly as his attention was directed back towards the battle, watching as Shippou and Jaken began.  
  
"Kagome, you need to get the jewel soon! We can't keep this up much longer!"  
  
Shippou did his best to hold on, but using so much energy with his fox fire was exhausting him. Jaken was also getting somewhat tired of controlling his staff. If the jewel wasn't removed soon, they would collapse from exhaustion.  
  
"Right."  
  
She nodded her head and glanced towards Inuyasha, checking to see if he was ready. When she saw that look of anger in his eyes, it sent a chill of fear down her spine.  
  
'Don't let it overcome you Inuyasha, please.'  
  
She ran towards him, preparing her bow as she did.  
  
"Inuyasha, we need to finish this now."  
  
"It won't work. Naraku is still too strong. We need a stronger arrow Kagome. Within seconds, he will break the scroll, and will attack us all. In that time frame, you must prepare your strongest arrow. I will hold him, and you will shoot."  
  
"No way! I will not shoot, no matter what you say! I will not shoot... do you understand me?!"  
  
She placed her hands on his arms, gently shaking his body. Tears slowly filled her eyes as she begged him to change his mind.  
  
"I am not going to do it... do you got that?"  
  
In this whole moment, Naraku had broken through the scroll. The anger inside of him grew larger, creating a devastating wall of miasma to surround him. Both Jaken and Shippou were sent through the air, crashing to the ground several feet from him.  
  
"Eahh!! K-Kagome!"  
  
Dirt and rubble scattered around their bodies as they tried to get up, miasma still floating around them..  
  
"Uh, Shippou!"  
  
She instantly turned when Shippou's voice rang through her ears.  
  
"Inuyasha, we have no time to argue! We need to save them now!"  
  
She took off towards Naraku, readying her bow.  
  
"Eat this!"  
  
The arrow left the string, heading straight for him. Right before he reached Shippou and Jaken, a piercing pain hit his side. He turned his head and noticed Kirara, sinking her claws into his flesh. Followed by that, Kagome's arrow knocked off a chunk of his other arm, leaving a large wound.  
  
"Heh, got him. Just one more, and he'll be down. Then Inuyasha can finish him off!"  
  
She took one more arrow and placed it on the bow, prepared to strike once more.  
  
"Remove yourself from me at once!"  
  
More miasma escaped Naraku's body as he moved from Kirara, sending her away with the vapors. His next target was Kagome. He didn't want to take her life, for she could be useful to him, so he made a plan.  
  
"Die Naraku! Ta- Uh!"  
  
Her eyes widened when Naraku appeared right before her, taking a tight grip on her arm.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"L-lady Kagome!"  
  
"Naraku, let her go!"  
  
Inuyasha growled angrily as a string of miasma formed around her body, holding her tightly in place.  
  
"This girl now belongs to me. She will suit me quite well, and I have many plans for her."  
  
"I am not some type of prize that can be used by anyone! So let me go! I sa- "  
  
Her voice was cut off when his hand covered her mouth, instantly silencing her.  
  
"You will learn to hold your tongue girl."  
  
He smirked with pleasure as he turned his head, gazing ahead at the hanyou. He could see that his actions were angering Inuyasha, telling by the look of hell that was burning in his eyes.  
  
"You bastard... if you touch her again, you would rather burn in hell then deal with my wrath. I'm warning you, let her go."  
  
'Inuyasha, this is our chance to take him down. He is only using this girl to make you angry, so that rage is filling your eyes and you will no longer be able to focus correctly. He will not harm her, so have no worry. Focus all of your strength and anger into your sword, and attack. I will be by your side, aiding you in this attack.'  
  
"How could something so easily be said, and yet it is far more difficult to pursue?"  
  
Inuyasha growled angrily, taking a thundering step forward.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot follow that. I have to save Kagome!"  
  
'Inuyasha, your love for this girl has blinded your sight. If you continue this, you will be certain to fail in this battle.'  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
Inuyasha sprinted at top speed, holding his sword before him. The shimmering blade glistened with the heat of battle, ready to fight to the death. However, his pace gradually slowed down when he noticed a pained look in Naraku's eyes. It was then that a small orb of light in the demon's stomach began to grow a bright red, a red so bright that the intensity exceeded the color of the fires in hell. He came to a complete halt when he saw the result of these actions.  
  
"Heh, you may have been holding me back Naraku, but you forgot one small thing; I still had access to my arrows."  
  
Kagome smirked as her bow slipped through her fingers, dropping to the ground. Her new goal was to remove the jewel from his body. Her sacred arrow had loosened the orb within him, and now all she needed to do was to reach for it. His body was only about a foot and a half from her reach, making it easier to grab the jewel.  
  
"Almost there... I must grab it."  
  
Kagome's hand reached a few more inches, now brushing the jewel that was slowly emerging from his back. Strong waves of winds were pulsating from his body as his power gradually began to diminish.  
  
"Come on..."  
  
She strained even further. The instant her fingers embraced the jewel, the tinted jewel grew redder, and then returned to it's once purified color. Naraku gasped in more pain as his power decreased with the removal of the jewel. His head slightly turned, glancing as the miasma around Kagome vanished, freeing her from his grasp.  
  
"You were the cause of your own undoing Naraku. Your selfish desires resulted in your own demise. And now, you will be sent to hell. Kikyo is waiting there, waiting to keep you."  
  
"Kagome... you... did it."  
  
'The battle is not yet over. You must finish the final attack Inuyasha. Use your Tetsusaiga, and end his life. I will be by your side, giving you my strength. Take this chance to send his pitiful soul to hell.'  
  
His eyes narrowed, holding the sword to his side as he prepared an attack.  
  
"What about Kagome, she may get hurt..."  
  
'Her life is not in danger. The sacred jewel is in her possession, giving her the strength to stay safe. End this now, and show him that the power of a half breed should never be underestimated.'  
  
"Miroku, are you seeing this?"  
  
Sango gazed in sheer shock as the jewel was removed from Naraku's body, now back in Kagome's possession.  
  
"The jewel, is safe now. It's over. With Inuyasha's final attack, Naraku will die."  
  
Miroku watched the demon, relishing the look of fear in his eyes.  
  
"He knows that this is the end, and he fears it."  
  
His gaze slowly moved to his hand, and the curse placed in it because of Naraku.  
  
"I will finally be rid of this wretched curse, and no longer will my life be in danger. You got your revenge for your kin's death, and Inuyasha and Kagome are getting theirs. This battle has finally been drawn to a close, and this is his last moments."  
  
Staring in the background, Shippou and Jaken watched as each action was made. Their eyes were wide as saucers when the jewel was returned.  
  
"Jaken, this is it. The time we have been waiting for has finally come. No more Naraku, and peace at last."  
  
"That's right Shippou!"  
  
Rin came bounding up to him, dropping to the ground right beside him.  
  
"We longer have to hide in fear from that monster."  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru's death will be avenged by the demise of Naraku. Hehe, that demon has no chance."  
  
'Let's end this now brother. We have no need in letting him live another second of his vile life.'  
  
A pleasured grin filled the hanyou's face as he saw the truth. The end was finally here. After everything they went through to get here, it was finally over. With one more hit, Naraku would die, and they could relax in peace. They could live the lives they had always wanted, they could live in peace.  
  
"You're right."  
  
His eyes glanced towards Kagome, sending her a warm smile. He then looked at his sword, watching in somewhat shock as a pair of hands wrapped around the hilt underneath his own. His brother's face gave him that cold grin of his, showing that he was ready to fight.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
'It's time for him to die.'  
  
"Eahh!"  
  
Both demon's raced forward, holding the sword for their attack.  
  
"Good job Inuyasha. Finish it off."  
  
Kagome took a step back, holding the sacred jewel within her hands. Before Inuyasha hit Naraku, the jewel's light began to grow, slowly engulfing her body.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How could this be? How could I have been defeated by a mere half breed?"  
  
Naraku's eyes widened in horror as the sword was about to hit.  
  
"It wasn't just me, we all defeated you. Time to go to hell Naraku. Now DIE!"  
  
The shimmering blade sliced through the youkai's body, creating a violent wind to break lose. His amber eyes widened when he saw that Kagome was in the middle of it, and engulfed by a pure light.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" He reached his hand forward, trying to find hers.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you?"  
  
Her eyes strained to see through the light that seemed to grow. It began to swallow them up, filling the wind with the pure color.  
  
"Kagome, hang on!"  
  
When his hand finally reached hers, he pulled her body close to his and held on tight.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I don't know... but I feel real... weak for... some reason..."  
  
Her vision slowly began to get blurry as the wind continued to rip wildly around them. "Inu...yasha?" Her fingers gripped the sides of his kimono as she passed out.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome! Kagome... Ka... go... me..."  
  
The same affects happened to him. He felt his body get weak, and his vision blur.  
  
"D-damn it... what's... h-happening..."  
  
He fell unconscious as well, but still held tight to her body. The wind around them whipped violently as the scenery seemed to change.  
  
The couple's bodies slowly fell, soon landing on a shimmering floor. The remaining winds died off as a gentle voice filled the area. A pair of angelic, greyish blue eyes were gazing upon the intertwined bodies.  
  
"They did it."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Ok, please don't slap me for leaving it as a cliffhanger! I have a great idea for the next chapter, and something that the summary said for this story is about to happen in this next chapter! I just know that you're going to enjoy the next chapter... a lot! I know that this one wasn't all that great, and I hope that Naraku's death wasn't too boring. I'm not too good when it comes to battles in a story. I'm better with the fluffy stuff. *hehe*  
  
Anyway, I haven't thought of a title for the next chapter, but I'm telling you that it's going to be neat, and I bet that what's going to happen, no one is going be expecting it!!! I'll leave at this, giving you some ideas for what may happen. I hope that you like this story so far, for the end is very near. I know that I liked writing it, and I hope that you liked reading it. Until next time, Ja ne! (don't forget the review!!! ^_____^ Arigato!)  
  
~Tip: "Some things to keep in mind:"  
  
1.) Don't try so hard  
2.) Don't worry so much  
3.) Get more sleep.  
4.) Relax!  
  
Because everything tastes like chicken in the end.  
  
And chicken... tastes good." - (adultswim)  
  
*hehe* Sorry, I just felt like putting that down. ^_^;; ~KittyBell~ 


	11. The Jewel of Four Souls, and a Wish?

A/N: OMG!! I'm sssssoooo sorry that it took so long to update this story!! I was so busy, and now school has come up, I really hope that you haven't abandoned it or anything... *sniff* This chapter should be very interesting to you, so I'm sure you're gonna like it. Anyway, since there's not much to say, I'll let you read the story!!  
  
Chapter 11: The Jewel of Four Souls, and a Wish?  
  
  
  
"Mmm... uh... Inuyasha?"   
  
Kagome began to stir from her laying position. Slowly sitting up, she rubbed the back of her head, letting out a few moans here and there. Her chocolate brown orbs scanned around her, searching for any sign of life or movement. When she noticed something in particular, her cheeks instantly flushed red. Inuyasha's body was entangled with hers, and not exactly a comfortable position. Quietly slipping away from his motionless body, she moved forward, gazing at the surroundings around her.   
  
"I know we're not in the feudal era anymore..."  
  
  
  
"Don't be so sure about that. Though you may appear to be somewhere else, you still remain in Sengoku Jidai."   
  
As those words filled Kagome's ears, her body became stiff, a coat of fear sheltering her face. Lifting her head, she was gazing into a pair of greyish-blue orbs, softer and gentler than a baby's.   
  
"Eeep! W-who are you?!"   
  
Jumping back slightly, she shakily rose to her feet, gazing at the maiden. Her hair was long and silky, darker than night itself. She was wearing a long, pure white gown. Something about her looked familiar, though she was unable to place a finger on it.  
  
  
  
"Don't be scared. I am simply here to give you a gift, and tell you of what you should know."   
  
"Of what I should... first, can I get your name? I'm starting to get freaked out here."   
  
Kagome's eyes continued to gaze around her, the unfamiliar surroundings beginning to get to her.  
  
  
  
"Please my child, do not be scared of where you are at. My name is Madoriko Tama, and I am the keeper of the sacred jewel. You are right now inside the walls of the Shikon no Tama, the very jewel that you had completed today."   
  
Throughout all of the words, Kagome had been wandering around, searching the area.   
  
"So you're Madoriko, and this is the sacred jewel? We're inside the Shikon no Tama? But how?"   
  
"My dear, please relax. It is not your bodies that have found their way into the jewel, but simply your soul. You may be wondering how you are solid? It's easy, because you are part of the jewel, it will allow you to emerge within its depths, therefore giving you the body you have right now."  
  
  
  
"Ugh... wha- what the hell is going on here?!"   
  
Inuyasha had awakened from unconsciousness, and was now on his feet in likings of a frightened dog.   
  
"Who the hell are you? And why the hell am I here? Kagome?"   
  
His amber eyes scanned the rosy surroundings, seeing Madoriko, though he did not know it was her, and Kagome, gazing at the mysterious maiden.   
  
"Kagome... you're alright."   
  
A sigh of relief left his lips as his ears twitched, listening to any noises.   
  
"Alright, now that I know Kagome is here, will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on? I'm getting pissed here!!"   
  
"Inuyasha, hold your tongue! Do you know who you're standing before?"   
  
The hanyou cocked his head forward, a snicker leaving his lips.   
  
"Che, looks like some woman who's looking for something she can't have. You think I care? We have things to do, and places to be. So, if you don't mind..."   
  
His smirk grew even larger as he drew his sword, holding the fang before Madoriko.   
  
"...I'd like to leave with Kagome, if that's not too much for you to handle of course?  
  
  
  
Madoriko simply smiled, her skin radiating such beauty that she appeared to be an angel. Lifting her hand, she placed to fingers on the tip of his sword, causing the transformation to leave.   
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but it is I who does not have the time to waste. For if we do not hurry, your lives will vanish."   
  
"Eh? What the... how did you... grrr... will someone please explain this to me?!?!"   
  
The hanyou's golden eyes flickered with anger as he turned around, sheathing his sword.  
  
  
  
"Kagome, remind me to seal that girls mouth before we leave here..."   
  
"Inuyasha... sit-boy!"   
  
The rosary around the demon's neck instantly flickered with light, bringing Inuyasha down to the hard, shiny surface. Grunts and growls left the hanyou's lips as he remained there, awaiting for the spell to wear off.  
  
  
  
"Please do not worry.. I have been with you all these years, and I have been with you in the past. I am more than aware of his behavoir and bitter attitude. Now please, before our time ceases, we must get to it."   
  
More confusion was written across the dog demon's face as he rose to his feet, giving Kagome a dirty glare. Crossing his arms over his chest, and a snicker rolled across his face, he waited impatiently for the maiden to continue. Kagome had moved to his side, and was waiting as well.  
  
  
  
"Lady Kagome, as you know, I am Madoriko, barrier of the jewel. Inuyasha, now that you are aware of whom you stand before, you may think just twice before you open your mouth."   
  
The hanyou's eyes were already widened, gazing towards Madoriko with astonishment. A simple 'che' left his lips as he looked away, not wanting the others to notice his reaction.  
  
  
  
"Before we do anything else, I must tell you fully of the Shikon no Tama, so you may understand the concepts of why you're here, and what's about to happen."   
  
"What do you mean by that? What the he..."   
  
Inuyasha's voice came to an abrupt halt by the threatening look he received from Kagome. Taking a step back, he continued to listen to Madoriko as she went on.  
  
  
  
"You are probably curious on why you are in this mysterious place... but in all actually you should know Kagome. Does it not feel familiar to you?"   
  
The miko hesitated somewhat, lifting a hand to her chest. The surroundings did feel familiar, though she was unable to place her finger on it. The rosy tinted walls filled her eyes, bringing memories of a small orb. The energy she could feel emitting from the surroundings, the aura, was all familiar in a way. A sudden image of Kikyo and the Shikon no Tama flickered in her mind, and that's when it hit her.  
  
  
  
"We're inside the Shikon jewel.... but how? Wait... that light.."   
  
"Yes, that light was I, bringing you into the depths of the jewel, your souls anyway."   
  
Inuyasha was standing on his heels, gazing in sheer shock at their conversation. He had no idea on what to make of it, and apparently Kagome did, so he allowed her to do the talking.  
  
  
  
"Our souls were brought inside of the jewel?"   
  
"Yes, and that is why we must hurry. If your souls remain withdrawn from your bodies too long, they will no longer be able to return. Therefore, I must tell what you need to know quickly so this does not occur."   
  
The hanyou was watching her with his eyes wide open, the golden orbs flickering with anger, and even worry.   
  
"Then quick yapping nonsense and tell us what we need to know!!"  
  
  
  
"Right... you both know about the sacred jewel's origin, and how it came to be, am I correct?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Get on with it already!"   
  
"Inuyasha!"   
  
Kagome lowered to her knees, snapping at the hanyou. Once more he was silenced from the look in the miko's eyes. Moving behind her, he continued to have his arms crossed, somewhat of a pout covering his face.   
  
"We know very well of the legend, and the origins of the jewel. Sango explained them to us."  
  
  
  
"That's good. Then you know about the four souls: arami-tama, nigimi-tama, kushimi-tama, and sakimi-tama; and how when they work together in harmony, or as one, it is called 'naohi.'Each of these souls were born into a different body, bodies that belong to those who's destinies were linked together."   
  
"Destinies linked together? Who are they?"   
  
Kagome leaned forward, listening carefully to each word coming from her lips. Inuyasha simply grunted, trying to ignore her. But with ears like his, it was impossible.  
  
  
  
"The soul of arami-tama belongs to the dog demon, Sesshomaru."   
  
Those few words instantly grabbed Inuyasha's attention. Slightly shifting his position, his amber eyes were gazing towards her, picking up every word she mentioned. The miko had glanced towards Inuyasha, hoping that the mention of his lost brother would not bring tremendous waves of sorrow.  
  
  
  
"Although the demon was unable to show many kind acts towards others, his soul beared a phenomenal amount of courage and dignity, explaining why that soul resided in him. Because of that, his soul was a part of the sacred jewel, and he was needed to complete it."   
  
"So, Sesshomaru's soul was a piece of the jewel, and when it was complete, he was needed to do that? But how? He... lost his life..."   
  
"I was able to feel his pain when he was taken from this life. However, because of Inuyasha, and the fact that they were brothers, his spirit lingered about, enabling the jewel to complete."   
  
"What about the other souls?"  
  
  
  
'Sesshomaru was part of the jewel... all of these years. Does that mean my soul belongs to it as well? And what about Kagome...'   
  
Inuyasha took a minuscule step backwards, his arms loosening somewhat.  
  
  
  
"The soul of nigimi-tama belongs to the hanyou, you Inuyasha. As a child, you spent your life alone and hidden in the dark, afraid to come out and venture into the world. Your friendship then was nothing but an empty lie... no one would befriend you, no one would look at you without cowering in fear. But that was merely a prologue to the gift your soul had in store for you. With the soul of friendship, you learned later on in life how to trust someone, show kinder emotions, and in the end, befriend them. Now, as you continue on with your life, you have even been given the chance for true love."   
  
A soft smile was settled across the angelic features of Madoriko's face. Her eyes watched as the hanyou listened, though his face was not directed towards her.  
  
  
  
"Sesshomaru was a soul, and so is Inuyasha... the soul of friendship. He was needed to complete the jewel as well, I presume?"   
  
"Very good. Because Inuyasha was present when the shards were conjoined, his soul reacted in completing the jewel, though he did not realize it."   
  
"So you're saying that my soul is part of this jewel? That it somehow contributes to it? What the hell is that suppose to mean? Was my soul created or something when the jewel was?"  
  
  
  
"In a way, yes. As the jewel emerged from my body, the four souls flickered in the shimmering orb. There, I was able to see an image of the four souls... which leads to the next one, the soul of kushimi-tama. The bearer of this soul was the shrine priestess, Kikyo."   
  
Both pairs of eyes widened from the mentioned name. However, it wasn't too much of a shock considering that she could purify the jewel.  
  
  
  
"Given that she was a miko, and had incredible priestess powers, she was also gifted with wisdom. Her knowledge in herbs and herbal medicines granted many people with the ability to live longer. Her wisdom was also expanded in the art of her powers, the ability to purify the jewel, and her expert archer skills. The soul of wisdom resided deep within the depths of her spirit, slowly ceasing as her life vanished all those years ago. However, because she was reincarnated, part of that soul now belongs to Kagome, though very little remains. This brings us to our last soul, the soul of sakimi-tama. The bearer of this soul, the soul of love, is you Kagome."  
  
  
  
"Me?"   
  
The maiden's chocolate orbs widened as one of the walls vibrated, almost like a heartbeat.   
  
"You have lived your life unlike any other, and though you have been through a lot, your will to live, and to love burns brighter than any other human I have seen. You continue to show strong emotions to your friends, and are always watching over them. You are truly the soul of love, and with that you have been enabled to show and experience love that no one else will ever know."   
  
Kagome slowly stood to her feet, a few tears in her eyes. She had never realized that she was a soul of the jewel, that she contributed to it in such a way. And because of that, she was given a gift to share and cherish all her own.  
  
  
  
"Each soul of the sacred jewel contributes in their own way. When the four soul are near, and have been triggered by an emotion other than anger, they create naohi. That is why the jewel completed. Inuyasha, you were able to sense Sesshomaru with you throughout the battle, am I correct?"   
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
  
  
"Yes... I could feel his spirit... he aided us in the fight."   
  
"And then Lady Kikyo gave her life to protect Kagome. She realized that she was no longer needed in this life, and that it was time to pass into the after life. All four souls were present when the jewel reacted, and therefore it was completed. The miko powers resting within Kagome gave the jewel the purification as the shards joined once more to create the sacred jewel, the Shikon no Tama. And now, as a result, I have something in return for you."  
  
  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were standing side by side, watching the miko as she moved towards them in a graceful manner. Raising her hand, two fingers rested gently against Kagome's forehead, a light glow leaving the tips.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
The hanyou took a step back, his hand moving towards his weapon. Inches from the hilt, he came to a stop as she removed her fingers, a calm smile settled upon her features.   
  
"Because you have restored the jewel, and it is now able to dwell away from those who would abuse it, you have been given a wish. Any wish that your heart desires shall be granted. The only thing I cannot let you have is death. Now please, make your wish so I can set your souls free."  
  
  
  
"A... wish..."   
  
Kagome glanced over her shoulder, gazing into the amber eyes of the hanyou. A weak smile rolled over her lips as she watched him. Placing a hand gently on his chest, her smile softened.   
  
"Inuyasha, it appears that you are able to get your wish. You can have what you so desired... what you've always wanted. Go ahead... I won't stop you..."   
  
A single tear trickled down her cheek, for she was afraid of his wish, and what he had always wanted. His most fervent desire since a young child was to become a true youkai, no matter what. But because he has become part of her life, she was horrified for him, scared that he would make that choice, and then never be himself again.  
  
  
  
"My wish.... what I want..."   
  
Inuyasha could feel the warmth coming to his eyes, the hot liquid that was ready to trickle down his cheeks. Unexpected for them both, he took her into a sweet embrace, holding her form close to his.   
  
"My wish has come true.. I have what I want, and I need nothing else. You have given everything to me, and nothing could possibly replace that. You make the wish, whatever you want."   
  
The hanyou laid a tender kiss on her cheek, pulling back from his gentle hold. His amber eyes flickered with happiness as he gazed into her confused, yet loving expression. He could see the tear streak on her cheek, and dried it softly with his finger.   
  
"Inuyasha... thank you. I know what I want..."   
  
The miko's smile softened as she turned, facing Madoriko with a determined expression written across her features.  
  
  
  
"I-I'm ready for the wish..."   
  
Swallowing hard, she took a deep breath and sighed, knowing who the wish was for.   
  
"As you talked about the sacred jewel, and the four souls, something came back to my mind. I know what it feels like to have family, and it's wonderful. When the last member of your family is taken away, despite how you act with that person, it must be unbearable. That is why I have come to this wish..."   
  
She glanced over her shoulder, a sweet smile rolling over her lips as she gazed towards the somewhat confused hanyou.  
  
  
  
"Simply, I want Inuyasha to truly be happy, and in order for happiness, you need some type of family. I now know how much a brother or sister means to you, and if they were taken away from you, the pain must be excruciating. My wish is that Sesshomaru is given his life back, so he can return to this world and see what he really has here, and so Inuyasha can have one more chance to have his family."   
  
Kagome lowered her head, her black tresses casting a shadow over her face. A sweet smile was settled upon her lips as she felt a gentle touch on her back. Turning her gaze, she saw the vibrant red sleeve to a kimono. Next thing she knew was that her body was being tightly embraced, and a glowing light surrounding their forms.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha...."   
  
"Kagome... shhh... I don't know what to say to you... but, thank you."   
  
His hands became lost in her silky tresses, holding her form close to his. As they stood there, the illuminating light grew brighter, engulfing them even more. As they listened, a faint voice filled their ears.   
  
"Your wish shall be granted, but as of now, you will return to your bodies. The Shikon no Tama will cease to exist, and life will return to what it once was. Always remember, that your souls will always be as one, naohi."  
  
******************************  
  
"Kagome! Please, get up!"   
  
Sango held the limp body of her dear friend in her arms, endless tears running down her cheeks. Gently, she shook the lifeless form, trying to wake her up, but nothing would happen.   
  
"Kagome...."   
  
The demon exterminator wasn't the only on mourning. Shippou was sitting by her side, tear after tear, cry after cry, and sob after sob leaving his little lips. His tiny kitsune hands were covering his eyes as he rested his head upon Kagome's stomach, his tears instantly soaking her kimono.   
  
  
  
A few feet away, Miroku was at the side of the motionless hanyou, gazing in horror at the still image. The prayer beads that had once sealed his Kazaana was resting on the ground beside him, for the air void had vanished from Naraku's death. However, that was the last thing on his mind. All of his attention was focused on his friends, on the ones who had stayed by his side since they first met. The monk could feel the warm tears coming to his eyes as one of his hands grasped the hanyou's sleeve, holding tightly to the worn material.   
  
"You're not suppose to be laying here..."  
  
  
  
"Miroku... is Inuyasha alright?"   
  
Sango's raspy voice fluttered through the air, reaching the monk's ears. He shook his head solemnly as his deep purple eyes closed, hiding the tears beneath.  
  
  
  
"Have.. you lost your sight or something? ...why is your hand holding my sleeve?"   
  
Miroku's eyes shot open, seeing the face of his friend, and somewhat of a scowl he was receiving. Leaning back on his heels, he watched in shock as the once motionless hanyou raised to a sitting position. "What? You're acting like I died or something!!" Inuyasha growled angrily as the monk's arms wrapped around him, giving a friendly hug.   
  
"What the.... get... off of... me!!!"   
  
When he finally managed to free himself from his death grip, he noticed that Kagome had awakened as well.  
  
  
  
"Kagome... you're alright!!"   
  
A look of sheer joy spread from ear to ear on Sango's face as she embraced her friend. Her tears of happiness fell upon Kagome's shoulder, moistening the material. Kagome smiled softly as she placed a hand on Sango's back, giving the hug in return. Once they released, she glanced towards Shippou, the kitsune frozen from shock and joy.  
  
  
  
"Shippou?"   
  
Before she could take another breath, the kitsune had locked onto her.   
  
"KKAAGGOOMMEE!!!!!"   
  
Shippou latched tightly onto her arm, giving her hug after hug, and nuzzling his nose into her sleeves.   
  
"I thought you weren't coming back.... you scared me so much..."   
  
"Oh Shippou, you need not worry about me. Please, I'm alright. I'm just happy to be back, and with all of...."   
  
Her voice came to an abrupt halt as she sensed a powerful force draw near. The others had sensed it as well, for they were they were already lined up in front, standing in a defensive manner. Rising to her feet as well, Kagome held the small fox child protectively in her arms, gazing dead ahead towards the approaching power.   
  
"Who could it be?"  
  
  
  
Inuyasha had his sword drawn and ready, a look of anger settled upon his handsome features. However, moments later, his hands relaxed as the sword's point lowered to the ground, his amber eyes flickering with unreadable emotions.   
  
"Inuyasha?"   
  
"Inuyasha... who's coming?!"   
  
Sango held her boomerang bone above her head, ready to strike any given second.  
  
  
  
"Sesshomaru......"   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Aiyeeeee!!! Please forgive me for the cliffhanger, but I got a major writers block, so I found a way to end it... please don't be mad at me!! I also know that it's been awhile since I've updated, but school's come up and all, so it's been really hard to get on the computer. I apologize for taking so long. I will have the next chapter up when I get the chance. Please give me time because of school and all... arigato!!!   
  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and once again, sorry for the cliffhanger and long wait.... man *sigh* I feel so bad!! But!! I know you'll like the next chapter... it's called, "The Reuniting of Brothers, and the Going of Seperate Ways." I hope you're going to like it.... anyway, until next time, ja ne!!  
  
KittyBell (InuYasha Moon) 


	12. The Reuniting of Brothers the Going of S...

A/N: You can all kill me now if you would like for taking so long on updating this story. Eh... *blink blink* Um... is anyone still out there? *sighs* I deserve it for taking so dang long in updating.... v_v

  


Well, if you're reading this, then yay!! I hope you like this chapter, and it IS the final one to this story. I will not be continuing it in anyway... so this is it. I hope you've liked it up until now, and I hope you like this chappie too. Don't forget to review!

  


And THANK YOU for all of those who have supported my story... ESPECIALLY Ravage. *hugs again* Girl, you have reviewed on all of my writings, it's simply awesome! You also give me great inspiration, so thank you sssooo much!!

  


Now, onto the story!

  
  


Previously:

  


_"Because you have restored the jewel, and it is now able to dwell away from those who would abuse it, you have been given a wish. Any wish that your heart desires shall be granted. The only thing I cannot let you have is death. Now please, make your wish so I can set your souls free."_

  


_"Inuyasha, it appears that you are able to get your wish. You can have what you so desired... what you've always wanted. Go ahead... I won't stop you..."_

  


_"My wish has come true.. I have what I want, and I need nothing else. You have given everything to me, and nothing could possibly replace that. You make the wish, whatever you want."_

  


_"My wish is that Sesshomaru is given his life back, so he can return to this world and see what he really has here, and so Inuyasha can have one more chance to have his family." _

  


_Inuyasha had his sword drawn and ready, a look of anger settled upon his handsome features. However, moments later, his hands relaxed as the sword's point lowered to the ground, his amber eyes flickering with unreadable emotions. _

  


_"Inuyasha?" "_

  


_Inuyasha... who's coming?!" _

  


_Sango held her boomerang bone above her head, ready to strike any given second._

  


_"Sesshomaru......" _

  
  


Chapter 12: The Reuniting of Brothers; the Going of Separate Ways

  
  


A light wind coursed through the era as the demon stood firmly on the ground, his amber eyes gazing upon the stunned group. Those mysterious orbs were filled with just as much confusion as the on looking people. How could he be standing here? What was the meaning of this? His life was taken from him already by one of Naraku's puppets, so how could he possibly be standing?

  


~Flashback~ 

  


"Your life will be mine you simple dog demon. Just because you have the ability to transform into a higher state doesn't give you any advantage. I will tear you limb from limb." 

  


Soiro's sun golden eyes flickered with that deadly gleam as he took a stance, ready to attack and take down his prey.

  


"You speak to highly of yourself. This arrogance will only cause your own demise, I'm afraid. Now, before the hands of time continue on, I shall show you the true strength of a demon." 

  


The dog youkai was just as prepared as his foe, Soiro had been. Withdrawing his Tokijin from it's sheath, he vaulted forward and began his assault.

  


"Just as I was told; you're always a self-obnoxious, supercilious youkai with no damn brain. You take after that bastard pup more than I thought. _I'll_ show you the true meaning of power." 

  


The mighty demon reared back his hand, extending his claws and bearing the deadly weapon. A single touch with these deadly claws was enough to take down even the strongest of demons.

  


Sesshomaru simply smirked as he raised his blade, holding the shimmering weapon erect so he could prevail in his attack. When the two foes were moments apart, the unthinkable happened.

  


"Heh, I told you I would win." 

  


Soiro's hand had pierced the mighty demon's chest, though he was uncertain how the beast had managed such an attack. __

  


_'How? And so quickly? I didn't even pick up the presence of him attacking me. It's not possible.'_

  


The dog demon's eyes widened immensely as his form fell to the ground, blood staining his once clean and highly detailed kimono. Everything that occurred had happened so quickly, it seemed almost unreal. However, the demon was aware of his new found fate; he could feel the hands of death embracing him ever so slowly.

  


~End of Flashback~

  


_'After that, how can I possibly be standing upon this earth? It was inevitable that I lost my life, and yet my feet are standing firmly upon this ground. Perhaps there is more to this then meets the eye... and I am certain that he has an idea on what.' _

  


The aristocratic's golden eyes blinked a few times as he approached the many standing before him. Each one of them, save for two, were gazing in sheer awe as they realized exactly whom it was.

  


"S-S-Sesshomaru..." 

  


The monk was the very first one to respond verbally to the demon's approaching. His navy orbs blinked a few times to reassure himself of the guest. 

  


The next to reply; Shippou, and it wasn't exactly very welcoming. 

  


" Didn't y-you guys say he d-d-died?" 

  


The kitsune froze almost entirely for a brief moment, and then it hit. A large shiver crept up his spine, causing his hairs to stand tall on each end. Jumping back, the child let out a loud yelp before residing on Kagome's shoulder. 

  


"It's his GHOST coming back to HAUNT us!!!" 

  


Kagome simply sighed as her dear friend took shelter beneath her jet-black hair. However, seconds later she directed her attention back towards the demon. __

  


_'So the wish worked after all... I'm glad...'_

  


Sango was in as much shock as the monk. She had taken a step backwards, though she still held her weapon firmly in her small hands. She remembered Inuyasha and Kagome talking about him, Rin as well, and describing how Sesshomaru really wasn't all that bad. However, the demon exterminator didn't take chances, and this was definitely not a situation to simply sit back and relax.

  


"L-Lord Sess-Sesshomaru, is that really you?" 

  


That squeaky toad voice was the next to speak up. Standing behind Rin, he held his staff high in the air, his little grin nose wrinkling up in delight. 

  


"Lord!! Lord Sesshomaru, you really are here!" 

  


Without a moment to spare, the small demon raced to the youkai's side, regaining his position. 

  


"I thought you had left us for sure Lord Sesshomaru."

  


"Jaken." 

  


The demon Lord spoke softly as he watched his friend accompany him once more, just like old times. Regaining his own posture, he took a few more steps, his serious eyes now gazing within the depths of his brother's golden ones. 

  


"I see that you're too stubborn to stay dead..." 

  


The hanyou spoke with a somewhat shaky voice.

  


"As always, big words come from such a small vermin. It was you who brought me back, was it not?" 

  


Inuyasha moved an arm backwards, far enough so he could embrace Kagome's hand and bring her forth. 

  


"No, it was Kagome who did it. We were given a wish from completing the Shikon no Tama, and she used it to restore your life. If you thank anyone, it should be her." 

  


The maiden smiled softly, tilting her head as the kitsune child moved forward.

  


"So, he's not a ghost? He came back to life from a wish.... that's STILL not natural, and kind of creepy if you ask me." 

  


Everyone, excluding the two dog youkai's and a quiet Rin, chuckled from Shippou's comment.

  


Rin was in a state of total silence. Her large chocolate orbs were gazing at Sesshomaru, trying to reassure herself that it was reality, and not a dream to ease her mind. The young child blinked several times, and every time she looked, the aristocratic demon would still remain. __

  


_'Is it really Sesshy?'_

  


"Inuyasha, does this mean that Naraku has been eradicated from this life for good?" 

  


The demon Lord turned slightly, only enough so he could catch a glimpse of the quiet child. He found it abnormal for her to not be jumping around and acting hyper. But in a sense, he understood just why she wasn't in her normal mood. She's only a young child, and many things have occurred since his 'death.'

  


"That bastard has been killed, slaughtered, eradicated, destroyed, annihilated, and any other deathly word you can think of to describe him. He is no longer of any bother to us, and we can finally relax." 

  


The hanyou let out a heavy sigh, his hand still embracing Kagome's. Glancing over his shoulder towards her, he gave a warmly smile and pulled the maiden into a gentle embrace. 

  


"Yes, now we may relax and enjoy the much needed peace we deserve." 

  


The miko smiled softly as he gaze met the hanyou's, simply enjoying the fact that everything really was coming to an end.

  


"I was able to get revenge for my kin, and I am more than satisfied with the knowledge of that. Miroku, you were able get revenge for the curse given to you by the demon. Inuyasha, you were able to exact your revenge for the many terrible things Naraku did in your past. And Kagome, you got your revenge for the things he has done to you now. This was an all win situation, and now everything can return to normal." 

  


The demon exterminator smiled softly as she turned towards the monk, an unusual gleam flickering in her eyes. However, Miroku seemed to enjoy it quite a bit.

  


"Se-Sesshomaru?" 

  


A soft voice finally came up from the background. The demon Lord slowly turned around to only see the eyes of the little girl he had saved that fateful day. Excluding himself from the group somewhat, he approached the small girl and made it so he could hear her quiet voice. 

  


"Yes?"

  


"Is it really you? Are you really back?" 

  


Rin took a small step forward, her eyes lined with tears. When she saw the slight nodding of his head, everything turned around for her. Without realizing it or even really caring what he may have thought, she threw her arms around him. 

  


"I'm so glad. I was scared and lonely knowing that you weren't by our sides. Master Jaken and I missed you a lot, and we're very happy that you have returned."

  


Rin's sudden movements definitely took the dog demon by surprise. However, to his own shock, instead of rejecting the girl, he simply picked her up into his arms, and slowly walked over to the others. The toad demon followed closely behind. 

  


"As am I Rin."

  


Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly as he heard Sesshomaru's last comment; you can't keep anything from this hanyou. Lifting his head from Kagome's gaze, he watched as Sesshomaru stopped before them. 

  


"This is it, the time when we take our leave."

  


All movement came to a dead halt as they listened to the youkai's words. 

  


"If you must. That's never going to change, always running away from things." 

  


The demon's eyes hardened somewhat. 

  


"I assure you that I am not running, there's nothing to run from. I am simply out to seek a life, one that will suit me and my tastes quite well. Living among you will most certainly only bring havoc and chaos for the both of us. It simply wasn't meant to be." 

  


He concealed his amber orbs softly as Rin jumped from his arms, moving over to the others.

  


"Thank you so much for everything you have given me Lady Kagome. You too Lady Sango and Monk Miroku. I owe you guys so much." 

  


The little girl gave each a friendly hug, including the kitsune child, who by the way had very rosy cheeks from the close encounter. Every one simply chuckled. 

  


"It was our pleasure to help you. We're more than delighted to have been there for you, and we hope your life continues to be splendid." 

  


Kagome gave a friendly smile towards the child as she bounded happily towards the dog demon, awaiting patiently for his requests.

  


"You know, it's going to be different from now on," Inuyasha had spoken almost randomly. For a few moments, he excluded himself from the group, simply so he could say his goodbyes.

  


The dog demon glanced towards Jaken, giving him and Rin the signal to move on ahead a little ways. As they did, he slowed his pace and walked no more than a few steps in front of the hanyou. 

  


"Possibly change is good. Don't expect everything to turn suddenly however. I am still your rival, and now that I no longer wield Tenseiga, my new goal is to seek another swordsman who can create a stronger sword. I shall combine the powers of my Tokijin with it, and I guarantee I will not be an easy foe. Perhaps I may be more of a challenge than Naraku himself?" 

  


Inuyasha smirked slightly, "Then I look forward to the coming of that day. Don't take me too lightly, because this demon will be by far more powerful than you see now. Just you wait Sesshomaru, I will overcome your power one of these days."

  


"Don't allow your mouth to run too far half breed. I still have my quarrels to work out with you. Don't expect those incidents to suddenly vanish." 

  


"You say that as if I'm some damn geezer. Already you're taking me too lightly. That simply means you'll be an easier foe to defeat than you say."

  


The demon Lord's eyes narrowed slightly, but he let out a slight sigh as he came to a halt. Both demon brothers were standing side by side, gazing into the horizon that spilled across the land.

  


"Never thought this would happen." 

  


"Simply because you don't think." 

  


"I resent that." 

  


"Resent all you want my brother, for you'll never change in that manner." 

  


"And _what_ is _THAT _suppose to mean?" 

  


Sesshomaru simply lowered his head, a serene breeze combing through his long, silvery tresses. 

  


"You are still nothing more than a young pup. Once you grow up entirely, you'll understand the words that come from my mouth."

  


The hanyou sweat-dropped in an irritating manner, the same breeze brushing through his long mane. On the top of his head, the dog-like ears twitched from the sounds of his friends approaching, though they were still about 13 feet away.

  


Watching as the youkai Lord gave a smirk, Inuyasha simply nodded. It was his way of displaying respect, yet still showing that he held power. And without another word, the two split their ways.

  


"Inuyasha!" 

  


The hanyou lifted his head to only be greeted by the gentle embrace of his dear love, Kagome. 

  


"Kagome... thank you. If it weren't for you, none of this would have happened." 

  


"Eh, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" 

  


"What do you think?" 

  


He had a sarcastic edge to his voice, hinting a bit of playfulness.

  


The miko nuzzled his cheek slightly, that desirous hue visible in her chocolate orbs.

  


"As you say."

  


"Ah, yes. It seems that everything has turned for the better, wouldn't you say Sango?" 

  


The demon exterminator simply nodded as she snuggled into the warmth of arms she had been longing to reside in. 

  


"Yes, it has... don't go pushing it though." 

  


"What do you take me for, a lecherous monk? Pa-lease..." 

  


She arched an eyebrow, giving him somewhat of a mysterious gleam. 

  


"Forget I said anything." 

  


"Good idea."

  


"Well Kirara, looks like it's just me and you. The others are enjoying being all lovey dovey... gah! I don't like THAT much romance..." 

  


The kitsune skipped somewhat along the road, his dear companion Kirara following closely beside him. The cat youkai made a little purr as she glanced towards the others. 

  


"Come on you guys!" 

  


Shippou cried as he waited impatiently for their arrival. 

  


"Eeak. I hope I never fall in love like that."

  


"Lord Sesshomaru? What will become of Inuyasha and his gang of friends?" 

  


The small toad spoke in his high voice as he trailed beside the demon Lord. He got no response, so Rin decided to repeat the question. 

  


"Sesshy, what will they do?" 

  


Poor Jaken slouched down when the dog demon answered her simplified version of the question.

  


"I have no knowledge of what will become of them and Inuyasha. But I do know that when we cross paths once more, it won't only be one of rivalry, but that of a reunion between brothers. Bonds between family and loved ones will last forever. Even though it may seem futile, those memories will be with you for eternity."

  


Rin smiled softly as she skipped along the grooved path, her eyes watching the breathtaking scenery before her. She simply repeated his last word in a soft, child-like tone. 

  


_"Eternity..."_

  
  


____________________________________________________________

  


A/N: Holy smokes... I'm done!! Okay, so I know the characters were really out of character, in some parts anyway... but overall, how was the story? Honestly I hope you enjoyed it... but I am sad to say that, that was the end... the last chapter. I will not be writing anymore for this story cause it's finished... hehe. And well, it's like 85 pages on my computer o__O That's a lot....

  


Anyway, that's all of it.. I hope it was satisfying, and I once again apologize for taking so long on the update. Gomen, gomen!

  


If you enjoyed this story, please check out the other ones I have finished, or am currently working on. I also have two stories on fictionpress.com and one poem if you like my work. ^^ It's under the same username. ^^ Well, that's all... so until our reading/writing paths cross again, Ja ne!

  


And THANK YOU so much for all of those who were supportive of this story.. It seriously means a lot. ^^ I dedicated it to all of those who reviewed and kept me going throughout it.

  


~Kitty~


End file.
